Song of hope
by twistedtail
Summary: Right after GoF. Harry/Ginny/Hermione/Tonks/Luna/OC & Draco/Dark Lord. This is rated M for a good reason. This is a story about lust and love and loss. READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Home not so sweet home**

Harry lay awake; his scar itching ever-present, now that Tom Riddle had returned.

How could he have been so stupid?

He knew Voldemort was up to something but still ran head first into danger. Now Cedric was dead and there was no one to blame but himself.

A voice in the back of his head whispered,_ "No, it is not your fault; it is everyone else's." _

He was considering who could be blamed for this tragedy, when a knocking, more like pounding, came from his door.

"Get up Boy, and go every weed out of the garden! If I see one weed out there, it will be your head boy..."

It was 5:00 Am; just before the sun would rise. His first day back here and he was already being put to work. Harry was still in his clothes from the night before; all but his shirt. Since that night in the graveyard, he couldn't stand to have anything pressed too tightly against his neck.

Lucky for him all Dudley's old clothes hung very loosely on him. They smelled like sweat; a stale, sour musk from yet one more nightmare.

Replaying Cedric's death, his eyes cold and dead. Voldemort's laughter, so sickly sweet. The smell of the graveyard. The taste of blood. The pain of the Cruciatus Curse...

The whisper from earlier returned, "_You should curse anyone who says they know what you are going through." _

Harry quickly shook off these thoughts. Maybe some work in the garden would do him some good.

With a grunt he stood up from his bed and slid his his glasses back down to his nose. Grabbing his old shirt, he fell inside of it and looked to the door with regret.

Despite his best efforts he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Harry didn't mind working in the garden, it gave him a chance to be outside and work with his hands. Herbology wasn't really his thing, but this would do the job.

The voice returned, "All you are is a slave to them, these Muggles."

He shook it off and went to back door; taking the key to to the gardening shed off the hook with him.

Passing his Uncle along the way, he heard Vernon rumble out as if he was addressing a lazy servant, "Now don't take too long **boy**. I need breakfast here at 7:00, on the dot."

Not thinking Harry spat back as he had so wanted to many times before, "Then you should get your fat arse up and make it you damn self. Or better yet, get that **whore** you call a wife off of you sons cock and have her make it."

The words just barely out of his mouth, Harry couldn't believe he just said that to his Uncle.

Both of them looked shocked, but Vernon's face quickly turned from shock to anger in a matter of seconds. He lunged at Harry gripping him around the neck; strangling the life out of him.

"_**I take you in, and **__**this**__** is how you..!**_"

Harry never heard the rest of the man's resounding bellow.

*********************************

Wincing up at a bright light, he saw a woman standing over him. It was an E.M.T. with long blond hair and a smile that reassured him he was going to be okay.

"How many fingers do you see?"

Harry looked up but without his glasses he couldn't rightly tell it was 3 or 4.

"I can't tell without my glasses..." Harry choked up; each word causing a burning sensation in his throat.

She looked down at him with concern. "You _are_ wearing them."

Harry reached for his face, only to frighteningly find out what she said was true.

Something was warm on his hand and a sticky a coppery taste filled his mouth.

The woman questioned, "Can you tell me what happed?"

The now ready whisper crept up, _"Tell them nothing. They don't care about you." _

Harry merely closed his eyes and slipped back out of conscience; inadvertently cooperating with the whisper by not responding to either voice.

*************************************************

Harry's eyes opened, once more after a time he couldn't discern. Dizzy he looked around...

Where was he? What had happened?

He looked down to see Hermione looking up at him, squeezing his hand. Seeing this Harry felt happiness rush over him; his best friend was there. It would all be okay.

*******************************************

Harry hand tightened around Hermione's. She reached for his head placing the tips of her fingers to his forehead, he was freezing.

"Nurse! We need a nurse in here..!" She shouted while pulling her body close to Harry's, trying to warm him up, and pressing the call button attached to his wrist frantically.

When a nurse finally came into the room, not waiting for an explanation the young woman ran over to the bedside and seeing Harry shaking violently she quickly stuck a needle into his arm.

"He is freezing!" Hermione explained, pleading for the nurse to do something.

Reaching over the nurse pressed the panic-button, then running over to a shelf grabbed a blanket and threw it over Harry.

Hermione was quickly rushed out of the room, as a doctor made his way in. The blinds snapped closed, and she was left standing alone; shouts and hurried movements her only company.

Half an hour later, the Doctor walk out of the room and looked to her.

"He is stable. We don't know why he is so cold, but we have a heating-pad and plenty of blankets on him. You can go back in now."

Unfortunately it was cut short not a few minutes after she entered the curtained space once again; visiting hours were up and her parents were standing in the door frame waiting. Tears welled up in her eyes but she quickly fought them back down. Now is not the time for tears...

Hermione kept telling herself that, but it didn't do a lot of good.

Luckily, her patents were there and they quickly snatched her up in to a hug; instantly making her fell better and worse at the same time. Harry had no idea what it was like to have someone to hold and care for him, to love him. She knew she wanted to be that person for him – to break him out of his shell – she had so for years, but Harry thought of her as a sister and she knew it.

Her parents with their arms around her escorted her back to the car.

"We will come back tomorrow. We promise."

Looking down the hall following her parents promising efforts, she saw a very familiar set of faces. Hermione ran up and hugged Ron, pressing her body firmly against his.

Ron felt a wave of excitement run down him. He quickly pushed her away, fighting the urge to hold on to her longer.

Hermione looked over to Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione whispered, "Harry is still not awake."

Mrs. Weasley embraced Hermione, "Go get some sleep dear. We will keep a good-eye on him."

Hermione just nodded and continued out of the building, her parents around her shoulders.

***************************************

Opening the door, the four red-heads slipped into see Harry. They stood around him at first, feeling helpless.

Suddenly, with a loud click, the door opened. A young woman carrying a hot-water bottle entered the room. Mr. Weasley was the first one to act, and he drew his wand.

"_Obliviate!"_

Immediately the nurse's mind blanked for a moment. Dropping the hot-water bottle, she turned around quickly and left, as if she forgot something important.

The door closed quietly behind her.

Molly looked up.

"That was really close, Arthur. Maybe we shouldn't be here."

Ron looked at her confused, "You are the one that wanted to come in the first place..."

Ginny looked at her mum with puppy dog eyes.

"Mom I just need some time with Harry. Please..?" She asked honestly and directly.

Mr. Weasley quickly chimed in, "We should go. Ron, Ginny you can stay. We will pick you up in the morning."

Ron shot a look at his sister.

He couldn't tell why, but it looked like she needed to be alone. He wanted nothing more than to be there for his best mate, but the look in his sister's eyes said she need it more than him.

Ron gave a disgusted look and said, "Not bloody likely! I hate hospitals. Harry is my best mate and all, but a whole night in this place with a crying sister! Count me out."

Mrs. Weasley clearly annoyed nearly screamed, "Fine! Ginny would you be a dear and look after Harry tonight."

Not waiting for a response she turned and called, "Come along. We are going home."

The look of disgust she threw at Ron just preceded the shake of her head.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exited without another word.

Ron leaned over and said, "You owe me one, sis." before placing a kiss on her cheek.

It was slight, but Ginny just then considered maybe Ron wasn't daft as he pretended to be.

She mouthed 'thank you' to him, before he hung his head and drudged out of the room.

Ginny looked down to Harry. He looked so helpless. She had loved him before she knew what love was, he was the warm thought she used to scare away monsters under her bed. He _was_ her hero...

But more than that.

She ran her hands through is jet black hair and a shiver ran down her spine.

He was freezing.

She leaned down and pressed her lips softly to his forehead. Moving down slowly she placed a hand on either side of his.

If she could just steal one kiss she would be happy...

She was hovering above him, inches away from his lips.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his. It felt like goodbye.

Lingering for too long, but not long enough, she broke the kiss.

"Please, Harry. _Please_ wake up..." she begged and tilted her head forward placing their foreheads together.

Her long red hair shining in the moonlight left them in a world tinted red, as she felt the tear-drops fall from her cheeks and land on his face. She felt him shiver. Maybe she couldn't _have_ him, but she could keep him warm tonight. She slid under the covers and pressed her tiny 85-pound frame against him; wrapping an arm around his chest and her leg around his waist. She wondered if this is what heaven felt like, resting her head down on his chest. Sleep crept up on her, and despite her desperate fight this was one demon that she couldn't win against.

Closing her eyes she fell peacefully into sleep.

_****************************************_

_Trapped, held in place. Wormtail approaching hem dagger gleaming. "Blood of the enemy". "Stop. No, STOP!" Something was holding him down. Why can't I escape, I need to escape... His world spun as he did looking around for an exit that didn't exist._

Hermione didn't get much sleep that night... Then again she never sleeps well anymore.

Light streamed in through the open blinds. The light blue pajamas loosely draped around a curvy figure, transparent in the sun. She dressed quickly; blue jeans, and a tank top. Rushing down stairs skipping steps, her parents were at the table eating already. She grabbed a piece toast, and box of orange juice from the refrigerator. Standing up, her parents opened the kitchen door and made their way through the house and then out to their car.

It meant getting up earlier, but they didn't seem to mind. They must of known how much she needed this.

The ride to the hospital only took about 15 minutes. No one spoke.

Her mother was actually the first to break the silence.

"We will be back to pick you up at 6 o'clock. If you need anything call us, okay?

Hermione nodded her head to acknowledge her mother words, absently. When her father stopped the car, she was so lost in her own thought she hadn't realized that they were at the hospital. She slid her legs from under her, placing a foot firmly on the ground and exiting the car. She moved like the wind, graceful and strong. Curly brown hair tinted red by the sun.

*****************************

Her mother and father watched as she entered the hospital.

"I wish she would speak to us about him." Her mother said. "You know she in love, right?"

He father nodded.

"I don't think she knows that herself, yet. Then again she is so bright, maybe she does. I just wish I knew more about the man. We should invite him over for dinner." He said with an evil smile at the end.

"Don't you dare. The boy is lying in a hospital bed. The last thing he needs is a protective father looming over him with half-hearted threats about his daughter's honor." She looked at him frowning.

He smiled leaning over to her. "I wouldn't dream of it." He stole a quick-kiss from his wife's lips.

She smiled as he pulled back. "Not until he is better at least, you mean."

He flinched, turning towards his wife; rolling his shoulder back to dodge the attack he knew was coming. At the sound of a smack, he felt his leg tinge from where she had hit him.

"Let's get going. We need to get to the office." She said with a gesture towards the road.

************************************

Hermione walked slowly through the hospital towards the long-term care ward. She was in her own world; the building could have been falling down around her ears and she wouldn't have noticed.

Room 381 came upon her quickly.

She placed her hand on the door knob taking a deep breath.

She was ready for this.

Or so she had to keep telling herself.

With a soft click she entered the room. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Ginny wrapped around her boyfriend.

'Her boyfriend...' Her mind repeated.

Harry was not her's (per say), but that didn't stop the anger.

How could Ginny take advantage of Harry like this?

Hermione coughed loudly. Ginny just pressed her face deeper into harry chest. Hermione coughed even louder. Ginny eyes shot open and launched herself out of his bed.

Hermione just stood there, arms across her chest, waiting for Ginny to say something.

"He was so cold I just, I mean... Wait, why am I explaining myself to you?" Ginny meant to say that last part in her head.

"Maybe because I just caught you in bed with a boy, and not just any boy. The one you have loved since, I don't know, forever?"

The frown from Hermione faded. She knew that Ginny would take care of him; it was too late for her. She had logged herself into the friend-zone and was trapped.

"Thank you for taking good care of him."

She sighed. Ginny was so pretty, she thought. That long red hair, small girlish-curves, and a face of an angel. She could see Harry falling for her.

"No problem." Her face flushing the same color as her hair. "Your parents drop you off?" She asked trying her best to change the topic.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep. I am so worried about him." Hermione said approaching the bed. "Do you think he is going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Dumbledore said the damage to his throat was extensive. And his head took a great deal of damage also." Ginny looked around nervously. "He said something else about Harry. Something magical is wrong..."

"Well?" Hermione looked at Ginny, waiting with baited breath.

"I don't know. That is just what I overheard Dumbledore tell my mother. They won't tell me anything. They never tell us anything."

"Why isn't he at St. Mungo's?" Hermione blurted out.

Ginny glanced down at harry. "Dumbledore said that if the press found out about Harry in the hospital it would be a zoo. They have someone coming by, but I don't know who it is."

Hermione calmed herself down.

"So what was it like?"

Confused Ginny looked back at Hermione.

"What is what like?"

"Spending the night next to Harry..." If she couldn't do it, then she could at least live trough Ginny.

"Wonderful." She beamed; knowing that Hermione was jealous made her feel better. Hermione could have the rest of her life with him if she wanted. Why could Ginny not have been born a year earlier? Then she could have captured his heart. Everyone saw the way her dim-witted brother and Harry were looking at Hermione at last year's ball.

'Ron is not dim.' she berated herself, but she could see why the two noticed. Hermione was stunning, old Hollywood style. Wonderful curves. Light brown eyes, with flecks of gold. Sweet soft lips.

Gunny blushed.

She was not just thinking about kissing Hermione, was she?

"Ginny, you okay?" Hermione said, drawing Ginny out of her daydream. "Thinking about Harry?"

Ginny blushed and lied, "Yeah, I was." stuttering over her words. She didn't know how much more she could take. She was looking desperate for an exit, and then as if by magic it happened: her mother standing in the door way arms spread wide.

"Hermione,..." Mrs. Weasley shouted pulling her into a loving motherly – bone crushing, can't breathe, can't escape – tender-loving hug. The kind that only comes from being a mother. "You're not eating right." She stated, as more of a fact than opinion.

Hermione didn't respond, and just returned the hug.

Breaking the hug, Mrs. Weasley pulled back; keeping her hands on Hermione's arms.

"Keep a good-eye on my son." she said looking over toward harry. "And come by the Burrow sometime this summer. It just wouldn't be the same without you. Come along Ginny, you need some sleep and a good breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley left the room.

Ginny hugged Hermione. Her body felt wonderful. The smell of vanilla coming up from Hermione's hair was intoxicating.

Summoning up her Gryphindor courage Ginny said, "I know he likes you. But I'm not going to give up without a fight." Ginny quickly turned and bounce out of the room.

Hermione's jaw dropped; eyes wide and a look of shock stuck on her face.

'He likes me..?' She thought.

Hermione walked over and placed her hand on Harry where Ginny had been cuddled...he was warm. Thank God he was getting better.

Reaching up to flatten down his hair, she skimmed over his skin only to find out he was still ice-cold. Maybe Ginny was on to something.

She sat down where Ginny was sleeping but something felt wrong. She stood up and moved to his other side. Laying herself down carefully, placing one hand on his chest, she found she liked this side better. It was firm. She would have to thank Wood for that someday.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Se réveiller bientôt, mon amour."

Why was it so easy to say in French?

Her lips were cold from the kiss. Hermione wanted to snog him senseless, she yearned for her lips to meet his in the style she just told him she loved him. If only he was awake.

What would happen if he choice Ginny? What if he died? What if this was the last chance she would have to kiss Harry Potter?

She leaned over a pecked this corner of his lips. She pulled back tasting something strange; not sure what it was. She pressed her lips to him again trying to figure out the taste. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought, 'You can't taste with your lips, you need to use your tongue.'

She pulled back licking his bottom lip.

Cherry lip balm!

Harry doesn't wear lip balm, but Ginny does. It was a quick thought process:

Ginny kissed Harry.

Her thoughts quickly went back to Ginny's proclamation, "Without a fight."

Hermione reached for her purse. This was war.

Finding her own lip balm, Ginny was in for a surprise if she stole another kiss. The mint tingled her lips as she made a quick pass of the tube over them. Firmly she placed her lips against his, fighting the urge to use her tongue. She pulled back admiring her handy work. She could see his lips were smooth now and puffy; shining from the balm. She took her rightful place next to him and cuddled him like a teddy bear.

Sleep was almost instant.

Hours later, a nurse came in to change his I.V., she smiled sweetly down at the resting couple. Young love... Who is she to fault it? Quickly injecting a blood rejuvenation potion in to the I.V. she left to room, none the wiser.

Just as the nurse was leaving, a few other visitors were arriving.

*********************************

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood silently on the just outside of the door looking in.

The father saw his daughter sleeping with a boy.

"Do you see what I am seeing." He bit out, anger fueling his words.

"Yes. Clam down dear." Placing her hand on his she continued, "Don't get you blood-pressure up. You know what your doctor said."

"How can you take this so quietly?" He rumbled.

"She is in love dear, and they are only sleeping. I remember all the things we were doing at their age..." Turning his head towards her, she captured his lips like the high-school sweethearts they once were.

"That is exactly what I am worried about." He pouted. "Can I at least scare the life out of her?"

She smiled at him. "I'll wait in the hall."

A small, evil grin passed over his lips before he took a deep breath. Today was going to be the performance of a life time.

He bust in the room, slamming the door against the stopper." Hermione Jean! What do you think you are doing?"

**********************************

Hermione's head popped up. Her father was there. Was it night already?

'Oh hell, what do I say?' Without thinking she sprang from his bed, trying to find the words.

"It isn't what you think."

"So I didn't just catch you in bed with a boy?" he said, placing his hand firmly on his hips.

"Yes, well, he was just freezing." She replied, thinking back to Ginny; knowing that it had very little to do with the true reason.

Her father's arms fell to his sides.

"Do you love him?"

Hermione's eyes shot up from the floor to her father, looking directly at him. She whispered, "Yes." almost automatically, and it shocked her to say it almost as much it shocked him to hear it. Taking a deep breath and she more forcefully said, "Yes, I love him."

Her father heart swelled with pride and amazement. His baby girl had turned into a bright, mature young lady. He knew at that moment she would stand beside the boy in the hospital bed through anything. He couldn't keep the tears from welling up in his eyes.

He approached his daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Does he know how you feel?"

Hermione just shook her head, not noticing her mother had walked into the room.

"Why not dear?" Her mother questioned, dying to know more.

"Oh, it is so complicated. There's this girl, Ginny, she loves him to and he doesn't..."

Her father cut her off.

"Make it simple. Tell him. He deserves to know, no matter what."

While he loved his daughter, he didn't need to hear about all the emotional background.

"When did you find out that you like him?" Mrs. Granger puzzled.

"At last year's ball, I kissed this boy..." Her father's arms tensed up. "...and all I could think about was: I wish I was with Harry. Daddy, please don't be angry with me."

"It is a natural part of life, honey. It is just a lot for a father to take at one time. Finding out his little girl is in love... I guess I will have to get to know him." He scowled. "If he hurts you though, I will break both his legs."

Hermione knew her father couldn't hurt a fly – okay, maybe a fly. But nothing bigger the cockroach.

He was just trying to say he loved her. But she already knew that.

"Oh, yeah. The reason we stopped by was to bring you your book. You left in such a rush you forgot it." Her mother said playfully, handing the book over to Hermione. "Well, we have to get going soon. Teeth aren't going to fix themselves." The mother finished; grabbing Mr. Granger by the arm, and dragging him out of the room.

Hermione returned to Harry once they were gone and sat down beside his bed; not wanting anyone else to find her like that again. Wishing she was still asleep she flipped the book open and started to read aloud one of her favorite poems.

Dylan Thomas

Do not go gentle into that good night,  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day;  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,  
Do not go gentle into that good night.

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

And you, my father, there on the sad height,  
Curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray.  
Do not go gentle into that good night.  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light.

She spoke the last line in a whisper to herself.

Head pressed down into the book sobbing she thought, 'I know you won't go without a fight...'

Dumbledore stood outside the room; tears flowing freely down his face. He took a second to compose himself before walking in and placing a hand on top of Hermione's head.

"My Dear Miss. Granger, don't fret. Harry will wake soon, I am sure of it." He spoke as if he could see the future.

"How do you know? How could you possibly know?" Not finding any comfort in the old man's words.

Dumbledore smiled, "Because he has been awake for most of your inspiring performance."

***************************

Harry couldn't understand the words, but the emotion behind them was very clear. He struggled to open his eyes; the sun was blinding. Pushing himself up upon his elbows, and as the room spun he quickly decided that it was not a good idea.

Harry's throat was so dry he needed water. Spotting the glass beside his bed he reached for it. He licked his lips in anticipation, but something was strange; his lips tasted of mint with a hint of cheery. He brushed these thoughts out of his mind quickly as the cool water stung his throat. He looked up to see Hermione and Dumbledore looking down at him with concern.

Harry faked a smile and placed his head back down.

Dumbledore looked down concerned not sure where to start no way he could lessen the blow.

"Harry, your voice box was severely damaged. There is a chance it will heal over time, or we could replace it with a magical one. If you replace it with a magical one, I dare say your control over magic will be weak. I suggest that you try to let yours heal naturally. There are several potions and other things that will help with this." Dumbledore let out the rest of the air in his lungs.

Harry tried to say something, but his words caught in the throat.

The whisper returned almost in reaction.

"_...__make the Muggle pay for what he has done to you..."_

Dumbledore saw it then...what he had feared would happen. Harry was losing control; the darkness was taking hold.

Hermione was absently-mindedly stroking Harry's hair. Relief washed over her, like the weight of the world was just taken from his shoulders.

Dumbledore looked over at Hermione and something long forgotten played in his head.

The words we jumbled and he could only remember half of the whole. He would have to consult his notes to be sure.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said kindly, "I have much I must attend to. Please watch over him?"

She nodded at the old-man and, with a soft pop, he was gone.

Harry could fell the warmth of Hermione's hand as she stoked him.

'It feels amazing...' were his last thoughts, and just moments later Harry was sleeping peacefully.

Hermione turn and flopped down on the chair.

Harry was awake.

'He was awake, he will be fine.'

Dumbledore, in a mad panic, was riffling through old journals. When he finally found the one he was looking for, an old brown leather bound journal, he scanned through it; taking his time, not wanting to have to go back through it again.

Coming to the page he was looking for, the words were faded but still legible.

The bond is created

When time is pressed

_The one who lived_

_Shall be tempted to the darkness_

_If he is to remain pure_

_He must be bound_

_In blood, magic and marriage_

_The Bond of magic saves his head_

_The bond of blood saves his body_

_The bond of marriage saves his soul_

_They will love truly_

_With hearts divided_

_They will be broken willingly_

_And come back for more_

_Choice wrong; and death is certain_

_A hero will fall; a dark lord will rise_

_Unending years of pain and blood_

_We will all pay for this failure_

Dumbledore flipped to the next page, and continued to read.

_Choice correctly_

_Follow this guide_

_Let the one who lived decide_

Dumbledore reread this page a hundred times. He was plagued with thought of who this girl could be. He had to be sure, Hermione or Ginny?

He stooped down into his chair.

The bond of magic was ancient, and required a wizard of amazing power. Could Harry even live through the ritual? What is the bond of blood? He is only 15, how could her marry? But what would happen if Dumbledore denied Harry the choice?

Harry's mind was already in the process of being taken. Albus would have to ask soon. He needed to give Harry as much time as he could to decide. He needed to give Harry the chance to choose...

But how?

Harry could no longer be trusted. The bond between Tom and Harry was growing stronger by the day.

With a loud sigh, Dumbledore made a choice that could send the world crashing down around them. And with that, there was nothing left he could do but pray; as he began working on the magical binding potion.

'_Two_ magical binding potions...for the greater good.' He thought, finding no comfort in his own words.

It would take eight weeks to brew – with the hope every moment that it would not be too late. This was to be the old wizards last act. A dark ritual that required a human sacrifice.

"For the greater good..." He told himself.

********************************************

Ginny walked into Harry's room to find Hermione sleeping on the chair, book in her lap, hair framing her face perfectly. She was beautiful in an old-Hollywood style sort of way. Wonderful curves and light pink lips. A chill ran down her back, as vision of Hermione half-naked pulling Ginny toward her caressed her mind and body like a ghost.

She could fell the warmth of her breasts pressed against her, and the moistness of her lips as they kissed...

Ginny quickly shook it off her daydream and went to wake Hermione. With a light shake Hermione woke.

Her brown eyes pierced Ginny's soul.

Hermione stood up quickly and the first words out of her delectable mouth were, "He woke up today."

Ginny could barely contain her glee in her reply, "Did he say anything?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No one seems to know, if or when he will be able to. Don't sleep tonight. You need to be awake should he wake and want anything. I left a pen and a note pad beside his bed."

Ginny nodded.

With that Hermione turned and left the room.

Ginny watched her walk, admiring the sway in Hermione's hips. She felt and familiar tingle between her legs that she most often got when thinking of Harry.

She watched until Hermione was out of sight, then turning Ginny sat down on the chair.

Vanilla. The smell of Hermione's shampoo was causing a tell-tale wetness to form between her legs. Her eyes darted over to Harry. She wanted nothing more than to take Hermione's sent and rub it all over him, and Zen out till nothing else existed.

Standing up she walked over to Harry's bed side. Fighting the building urges inside of her, she turned back around. Harry could wake at any moment and she could not be caught in a compromising position with him...

But she couldn't resist.

She shook Harry lightly. No response. She shook him again, harder. Sill nothing. She leaned forward and stole a kiss.

'Mint!'

She knew exactly what had happened at this point. Hermione had _kissed_ him.

Ginny immediately leaned back down and kissed him passionately, sucking the taste of Hermione off Harry's lips.

The temptation was too much given the stimulation.

She slipped down into his bed and under the sheets, she stared to grind her crotch on Harry's leg. Passion, adrenalin, and scent overriding her good sense, she hiked up her pink flowery skirt revealing simple white cotton panties and started to touch herself in a matter she believed Harry would.

She was lost in feeling as she slipped her hand down into her panties and with a excited-probing finger she quickly reached climax. Her toes curled as her back arched pressing more firmly to Harry; mentally forcing him deeper within her electrified body.

With quick gasping breaths she regained composure slowly. Sooner rather than later she removed her hand and absentmindedly ran her wet fingers over Harry's lips.

The long hours passed quickly as she drifted between sleep and daydream, only to lose and surrender to sleep.

*************************************

Harry woke up to find a weight on his left arm and chest.

He gasped and it hit him like an anvil to the head. A girl was in his bed, and not only in his bed but wrapped around him.

But who?

Too dark to see, he had to rely on his other senses. He smelt her hair.

Not Hermione. She smelled like vanilla.

Stroking the hair a bit he found it was smooth and silky. Only one other person came to mind:

Ginny.

He tried to speak to wake her, only to find that not only was his voice gone, but it hurt when he tried to speak. Reaching a hand over, he felt for his glasses and retuned them to his face. His vision became clearer and accustomed to the low-light readily.

It felt so good to have someone here. It felt so good to have Hermione here. And Ginny here. The two best girls in the world looking after him. He wanted to thank them.

Harry glanced around to find a notebook on his bed-side table; one of Hermione's neatly made labels stuck to the front.

"HARRY'S NOTEBOOK_"_

He open the cover and found that inside was a white-board with a marker and several hundred pages, enchanted to only be an inch thick. He quickly scribbled down a note...

_Ginny, thank you so much for taking care of me. I woke last night to your embrace. You must be so worried about me. Don't be, I am fine. I look forward to seeing you awake. Not that I don't like sleepy-Ginny._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He reached down to put it in her pocket, but to his dismay she was wearing a skirt. He could put it in her hand, but there was no guarantee it would stay there. Still looking down, he realized he could see a lot of cleavage.

He couldn't do that...

"_Do it, now!" _the evermore-familiar whisper demanded.

Harry tore off the sheet of paper, folded it up and slid it down into Ginny's shirt; doing his best to not violate her while doing it. When he felt Ginny squirm and look up at him, he stopped; looking exactly like kid with his hand caught in the cookie-jar.

*********************************************:

Little did Harry know that Ginny had woken up about the time he leaned over to grab the notebook. Not wanting to startle him she had laid very still, focusing on breathing in and out slowly; taking exquisite note of Harry running his hand threw her hair and then down her waist.

She reached up and grabbed his hand when she first felt Harry's fingers lightly graze her skin.

Feeling Harry tense up she said, "Don't worry Harry. I know you were only looking for a safe place to put your note, and that is a _very_ safe place..." She removed the note from Harry's hand. "I'll read it later when he sun comes up."

Harry, obviously having exhausted his energy, fell back asleep within moments.

Ginny just laid there till the sun peaked over the horizon. Sliding out from under the covers and back over to the chair, she knew Hermione would be here very soon. In the meantime she decided to open the letter.

Like an abrupt change in music Ginny's heart-strings were tugged like those on tire swing would in the wind.

Love..?

This was her first letter from Harry, so maybe that's just how he ended them...

But maybe not...

****************************************

Hermione woke to the felling of the sun-rise warming her face. Yawning she rolled over onto her belly and stretched like a cat; arms extended, belly to the bed, butt up in the air. It was the first good night sleep she had gotten in a week, besides that day with Harry.

She changed quickly into a pair of low-rise jeans and a light blue tank-top. Today was going to be a great day, she thought as she exited her room. She was about to take the first step down the stairs, but decided that she would go down like she used to as a child. Straddling the banister she threw her hands up, and rode down like she was on a roller-coaster. Felling quite child like at this point, she skipped into the kitchen. She gave her father a kiss on the top of his head and then bounced over to her mother; wrapping her arms around the older version of herself.

Jean broke the silence first, "You're chipper today; what's up?"

Hermione couldn't wait to share the good news.

"He woke up."

It was a simple statement but carried the weight of the world with it, because at that point she felt as if it had been lifted from her heart.

With a bright smile her mother sat down a plate of food for Hermione; two eggs over hard, a piece of toast and orange juice. Hermione tucked in and ate ravenously.

Pausing for a second she reminded herself of Ron, and quickly slowed down.

The trip to the hospital was a quick one, but seemed to drag on forever today for Hermione.

Almost at a run she exited the car before it had even fully stopped.

"Mom, Dad thanks for the ride." Is all she managed to say as she ran up the white stone leading to the hospital.

Almost at a run she made her way to Harry's room, only to find Ginny sitting wide awake in the chair looking at Harry.

Ginny stood and made her way to Hermione, then pulled her into a hug.

"He woke up last night again. He seems fine."

Belaying the clear-pure words, the fierce scent that hit Hermione couldn't be denied.

'Sex..!'

Millions of questions passed by Hermione in a flash, but she was quickly snapped back to room at the touch of Ginny running a hand down her back.

************************

Ginny could fell Hermione's bum resting in her hand. It was wonderful. Not to tight, nor too flabby. Just perfect.

Hermione just gasped at the feeling.

Ginny smiled and give her a peck on the cheek, before exiting the room.

"I am going to wait for my parents. Please have fun with Harry. I know I did..." The last comment was made at a whisper, but it was loud enough for Hermione to hear the wink hidden within.

What exactly was Ginny thinking? It wasn't too hard to figure out Ginny was trying to distract her.

Lost in thought she made her way to the chair and pulled out a book.

It was an hour before Harry made any movement.

***************************************************:

Harry eyes opened to a bright morning.

More importantly it was also to Hermione lost in a book.

He sat up quick, but as he did the room spun, and it took him a few seconds to get it to stop.

Hermione darted to his bed side when she noticed the movement, and Harry's emerald-green eyes immediately peered up at her. Green was quickly becoming Hermione's favorite color.

Without thinking about it she was absentmindedly stroking his hair.

Harry leaned in the hand with every pass.

Harry had so much he wanted to say to her. He took the notebook from under his pillow and began to write, but he couldn't with her standing next to him so on the white-board wrote a single word, "_water", _and held it out for her to read.

Hermione's attention when to the board at movement, and after reading the simple request, nodded at him. She walked out of the room, looking for someone to help her.

Harry quickly flipped the page and wrote, hoping that he could finish before she got back.

_Hermione, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are here. And how much it meant to me that day when I first woke up. You are the best friend that anyone could ask for. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. My darkest days are brighter because of you._

_Love,_

_Harry_

He tore the page from the book and folded it up just as Hermione walked back into the room holding a glass of water.

He took notice now of Hermione's wonderful figure which the school robes always hid, but banished the thoughts of what was under them.

Ron liked Hermione so that was out of bounds.

He took the water from her and held out the slip of paper.

Hermione took it and opened it reading the words quickly. Friend and love, stood out like sore thumbs as she read it again.

She threw herself on to him, holding on to him tightly like life would end if she let go.

Lost in each other's arms, time passed. Hours or minutes, neither seem to know or care. Hermione slowly pulled away, tears running rivers across her face.

Harry brushed them away with his thumbs.

Harry wished he could say something to take the tears away...

Instead they sat all day without a word; only the occasional reassuring touch of a hand or a cheek.

'This is good enough.' Harry said to himself, as he turned into her hand running through his hair and he stroked the arm attached to it.

*********************************

Visiting hours had ended about 20 minutes ago.

Ginny stood in the door way watching two people fall in love, when she felt a hand on her back. Dumbledore was standing there.

"Ginny I must speak with Harry alone for a moment. Please wait here, I will only be a minute." With that he swooped past her.

"Hermione." Dumbledore word startled her. "I must speak with Harry alone. Your parents are waiting outside in the car. After Harry and I have finished, I must speak you with you and Ginny, so don't run off just yet."

Hermione reluctantly left Harry's side and exited the room.

The door seemed to close of its own accord.

"Harry, my dear boy. I have much to tell you and little time to do it. First of all, I am sorry but I must send you back to your Uncle's house till at least your birthday. Your Uncle is no longer around, he is being held pending trial for child abuse. After your birthday you will be free to do as you please for the rest of the summer. You will have a personal guard joining you. You know her well, or well enough. Tonks is a good choice for you." Dumbledore paused and a look of shock and amusement crossed his face. "You are a very lucky man Harry time will only tell how lucky." Dumbledore drew his wand in a flash of light Harry was gone.

Dumbledore went to the door and with a click opened it. "Ginny, Hermione, I have sent Harry home..."

Hermione looked furiously at him. "You _did_ _**what**_!?"

~~~~~~~Author Notes~~~~~~~

I know Ginny is acting like a whore! It will be explained later most likely Chapter 3

I know my spelling needs work if you see anything wrong let me know!

If I get reviews I will continue to post more chapters!

I hope you like it, I have book 5-10 in planning stages

Next chapter is Ron and Luna in lust

I would like to thank my beta for the revision. Without him you would all be lost to bad spelling and sub-par writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron and Luna in Lust!**

WARNING THIS CHAPTER GETS NAUGHTY!

A long walk is just what Ron needed. He could hardly believe it himself; ditching his best friend so his little sister could have a go at him. Alone in the woods he found himself talking to himself.

"Bloody Hell was I thinking?"

"Leaving my sister alone with Harry."

"He better watch himself."

"Git!" he muttered under his breath

"Mum is pissed, with good reason."

"When did I turn into a nice guy?"

"I should just go back to hospital and keep watch."

"Being a good friend is hard sometimes Ron" It was not Ron who said this but a familiar female voice.

Luna stepped out from behind a tree; wearing a towel and a smile.

"Luna!" Ron was beyond shocked at this point. To say Luna was attractive was the understatement of the decade. Her long blond hair reached almost to her naval when it was wet. The towel did little to hide her ample breast and that was as far as Ron got before his train came up to a screeching halt.

"Ronald, my eyes are up here," Luna smiled. "Thank you for the complement though.

Ron blinked for the first time in a minute. He returned his eyes to her face.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stop your ramblings but you were about to talk yourself into remaking a mistake."

Ron nodded not paying attention to what she was saying. Instead he was focused on the white creaminess of her skin.

"Ronald! Again eyes please." She said laughing. "We are going to have to work on your attention span."

Luna was making quick work of Ron's compose. She like the effect she was having on him. It was good to not be seen as Loony Lovegood for a change.

Ron in a brief moment of clarity said; "Why are you out here, in a nothing but a towel."

"If not for the towel I would be naked, and you would not have had anything remotely intelligent to add to the conversation. As to why I am out here is simple, I was enjoying a dip in the hot springs. It does wonders to keep the Cornkip's away. You know they cause old age; mussel pains and sometimes they steal thoughts right from your head."

"Loony, what are you talking about?" Ron reached up and scratched his head.

The smile faded from her face. She approached Ron temper fairing and with a loud smack her hand crossed his face leaving a hand print on it.

"Ronald! That hurt."

"I am sorry." Ron murmured

"That will simply not do, I expect a full apology tomorrow around noon meet me here. That is if you are truly sorry." She was right scary when mad.

Ron hung his head in shame. Everyone calls her loony why did she get mad at me; she never gets mad at anyone.

"Why are you mad at…" Ron cut himself off as he looked up to find Luna was gone.

Ron begun to drudge home, the slowness of the walk took him almost twice the time to get home, but it did do a fair amount of good in sorting out the day's events.

As he got home the smell of dinner snapped Ron out of his stupor. Nothing made him feel quite as good as his mother's home cooking. Opening the door to the kitchen he saw the usual sight his mother bustling about the kitchen.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" His mother understood women, and he needed to unload at this point.

"Talk away dear, do you need my full attention" Molly was stunned, it had been year since Ron had came to her with a problem.

"kinda mum."

She turned down the burner to a low simmer. "Have a seat you have my full attention."

"First off, I know I kinda ditched Harry back at the hospital but you see Ginny needed some time to sort through some things with Harry. Don't tell her I told you, but I am sure you know about her crush."

Molly was finding herself welling with pride at Ron's maturity in the situation, but did speak not wanting to interrupt him.

Ron continued. "That is not why I needed to talk you. I am having girl trouble. There is this Girl I have been friend with forever and just a few months ago I found myself wish we were more than friends.

Molly's inner monologue was screaming "HERMIONE" but she held her tongue again. Ron would marry Hermione and Ginny would marry Harry it was as if her dream were coming true. She could kiss him.

Ron didn't stop and he swallowed hard before he spoke again. "I don't know how much I really fancy that girl that I mentioned first, I mean a few hours ago I would have swore to it, but now it is all messed up. There is the other bird that I can't keep off my mind. She makes me want to be a better man. Mum. I am so confused."

Molly was stuck; she wanted so desperately to have Hermione as an official daughter in law. It would be so simple to force Ron down that path. Dumbledore's word echoed off the sides of her head. "What's right and what is easy." She had to do her best to give Ron and her best. "Ron, nothing considering the ways of the heart is easy. It is a battle field. Have you told Hermione you fancied her?"

Ron eyes snapped up to meet his mothers. Seeing love and tenderness he just shook his head.

"What about this other girl?"

"Well I went for a walk today and ran into her out in the woods. I said some mean things to her without thinking. I am so sorry I said them." Ron ran his hands threw his hair lightly tugging on it.

"Ron, before you say anything to either girl you need to sort out your feelings. Pick one; no girl likes to me second to another. It sounds like you have your work cut out for yourself. I will tell you that I was in a similar situation went I meet your father. I knew I made the right choice when I kissed him. It just felt right. Now go wash up supper is ready."

Ron felling a lot better, he now had a plan kiss both and see with fells right. Luna at noon; and Hermione when she got home from the hospital.

Dinner was a quick event any the twin teased Ginny about Harry. Molly put a quick stop to it. Ron could barely eat because his stomach keeps flipping like his heart as his thought change from one girl to the next. So he only went back for seconds once.

After disposing of dinner, Ron made his way up to his room. What would he say tomorrow, sorry Luna I am dumb. Can I kiss you; I need to know if I like you? The plan was a lot simpler when there was no plan only a goal. Hours past a Ron was no closer to anything then when he started.

Luna walked a few feet away from Ron and slipped into her tent invisible tent. She fixed dinner for self, some nuts and root she had gather in the forest earlier today. She was never a fan of meet, killing was wrong besides for self defense. If she had to eat meat to live then she would, if she had to kill to survive then she would, but the thought of hurting something else abhorred her.

Luna took off the towel and to sleep in the nude like always. There are a few things that people did that never made since to her, like swimming with a suit on, and sleeping, dancing. Clothes hindered all of these things. There was something to be said for the freedom of living alone in the woods. She would dance naked in the moon light, bath in a river, soak in a hot spring, and fall asleep to the sound of life all around here. More people needed to learn to live there life, simple is divine.

Ron woke up, with nothing to do till noon so he did what he always did when he was nervous, snack. Around 9:00 AM he could no longer sit still, he would go out there and wait. Maybe find the hot springs Luna had mentioned.

Luna woke with the sunrise. Getting dressed she thought today was and good day to dress up a little. So she slipped on a yellow and blue sundress and walked to the steam to freshen up a bit before Ron arrived. Luna lay naked on the edge of the stream drying in the warm summer air. She felt like a quick nap so she took one.

It was now noon Ron braced himself up against a tree while he waited.

Luna woke with a yawn. Crap it was sometime around noon. She threw on her sun dress and raced her camp sight.

When she got close she slowed to a walk and called out "Ronald?"

A voice in the distance "Luna!"

Ran was a good 200 meters off from where they had met up yesterday. Ron was close enough to count. About 10 feet away Luna stopped. "Well Ronald, do you have anything to say to me?" placing her hand on her hips.

"I have thought about it a lot, and I..I am sorry. It took me sometime to find out what for, you're my friend. I shouldn't have called you that. I won't to do it again."

"Thank you Ronald." The smile on Luna's face returned. "Now we can continue where we left off, but the moment is lost. I am no longer in just a towel. We could find other areas of pursuit that would be equally worthy; like curing you of your aliments.

"What aliments, I feel fine."

"Not all aliments are of the body Ronald. Some are harder to discover and even harder to cure. You have a disease that affects every part of your life."

Ron gulped "Wha.. What do I have?"

"Why foot in mouth disease, you can't seem to keep it out of there; oh but don't worry there is a cure. It is called thinking before you speak. Now this sounds simple but if it was simple you would have already mastered it." Luna laughed with her airy tone.

Ron was doing his best to look upset but way failing horridly.

"Shall we start with the first lesion then?"

Ron was enjoying himself plus with no plan to reach his goal; this was better than looking at her till he lost his nerve.

"We are going to play a game, it has rules and rewards. My job is to try to get you to say something that would get you in a bad situation and your goal is to not. Easy right, but you must answer all direct questions honestly, you must keep your composure and you cannot move till the game is over unless I ask you to. 11 questions is all I get, if you succeed you get your reward. Let's start simple.

"Hello Ron, how are you?"

"Good." This was going to be easy.

She took a step closer to him. "What is your worst personality trait?"

Ron opened his mouth but closed it quickly. He paused and scanned over a few of them. Greedy, childish, self-centered, a pig, kind of a sexist, wow this list was getting to long for comfort. "Well, I would have to say, Childish."

Luna took a step closer 9 questions left. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Ron felt flustered, but did it best to keep it away from his face. "No."

One step closer 8 questions left. "Why not?"

Ron had never thought so much about himself before ever. Only one answer came to mind. "I am a coward and have no self-esteem."

Luna called time;"TIMEOUT" walked over to Ron and gave him a hug. "Ron we will fix that next; if you want to continue your lessons after today." Luna went back to where she was standing before. TIME IN."

Luna took a step closer 7 questions left to make Ron lie or lose his composure or act irrationality to a situation; time to step up the heat. "Do you think of me as loony?"

Damn there was not right answer for this; No would be a lie, but if I say yes then I lose. Ron just looked at her for 5 minutes before finding the right words. "Some of you ideas are a little strange to me, but this is a world of magic; so what I am trying to say is… there is so much I don't know about you, your life, your experiences, there is so much I don't know, so how could I judge you?"

"Ron that was a wonderful answer worth two points." Luna took two steps forward. "Now the questions get a little harder." She was only a foot away from him at this point. She leaned forward and breathed on his neck. "What were your intentions on coming here today?"

Rom could fell the warmth of her breath seeping into him. Rattling the flimsy caged hormones his early teen years have built up. His mind was screaming "EPIC FAIL, get yourself together now!" Ron took a deep breath. "I wanted to kiss you."

"So, that will be your reward if you can finish." She nuzzled her head into his chest. Only 4 more question till game over."

"Ronald, do you like Hermione?" Luna learned a long time ago to not ask question if you don't want know the answer. Much to her dismay, this one she had to know and there for had to ask.

Ron flinched at the question, it was not a question it was the question. 6 months of asking himself the same damned question! "I don't know, I truly don't know." Ron was just praying that that was a answer so the game would not end.

Not want Luna wanted to hear, but it was honest. "Do you like me?"

Ron let out a sigh. "Yes, I like you. Just today I have found out more about you then ever. I mean when I first saw you yesterday it was pure lust and that is the reason I came out here today. Now I kinda feel a little sick with myself for that. You are growing on me like ivy and I think I like it.

"Dido Ronald, now wrap your arms around my waist gently."

Dido did Luna just tell me what I think she did; LUST? Ron moved his arms around her waist.

Luna interlocked her finger on the back on his neck. "Can I kiss you now?" She leaned forward and seeing him close his eyes and lean forward his lips puckered. She broke into a sly grin. "AHHH SPIDER!!!!!!!!" Luna let go as Ron as he jumped 5 feet backwards. Heart pounding, he looked over to Luna, who was laughing hysterically apparently losing her ability to stand.

Ron was mad, sooo pissed. Lost in his own little word. He did not notice that Luna had walked over to him and pecked his tightly pressed lips. He missed it, there was his change to kiss her and he missed it, his first kiss and he missed it.

Seeing the anguish on his face, Luna reached over and stoked his arm. "I am sorry, you didn't answer my last question and I didn't say you could kiss me we were still playing. I look forward to a new game tomorrow is noon good for you?" She was hoping Ron had since of humor.

"Tomorrow sounds great, but I don't plan on losing again." Ron was dead set on getting his kiss.

"Silly on one plan's to lose." It was not true, deep down she want to lose this game and maybe the one tomorrow maybe every day, but she was not going to let him win without a fight."Well what should we do for the rest of the day."

"You said something about a hot spring and keeping the Cornkip's away?" I don't think I have any thought left to steal, but it sounds refreshing.

"I don't have a suit." Luna looked sad first she could not just let Ron see her naked; and second she would have to wear a suit to swim with him. Silly Rules, but she could not explain to Ron that swimming naked was just swimming to her. Maybe she would sooner or later but now was not the point in time to let lust drive Ron's choices.

"That means yesterday you went…"

"Swimming Ronald."

"In…"

"A hot spring…"

"N..N..nak…"

"Yes. Do you need a few seconds to calm down, I was just swimming." She rolled her eyes.

"Naw, I am ok; how about I get one from my sister and we can go tomorrow?" Ron was most likely the worst lire ever! The game was over so she let Ron get a pass this time.

"I am getting peckish, how about you Ron do you want to something to eat?"

"I know this place just up in town; well I guess I would take about 2 hours to get there from here on foot. Why don't we go back to my house a get something?"

"I am out here on survival training. I wish I could but I have another few days before it is over."

"Oh?"

"I have plenty of food, why don't you join me for lunch, then after you can earn your keep and help me do some gathering." Ron would be useless but at least would feel better about lunch.

"Ok." Ron knew very little about wild plaints and was sure to make a fool of himself.

Luna took Ron's hand entwining their fingers. "Come along Ronald."

Her hands were so cool even in the hot summer sun. Ron did a happy dance in his head. Today was going a lot better than he ever expected. Here he was walking next to a beautiful, intelligent woman, and she was holding his hand as if it was as natural as breathing.

Luna was busy thinking about the stat of her tent, clothes strewn about. She was not expecting anyone to see it for the next few days. "Ron my tent is a mess, you can wait outside for lunch or you can wait a moment while I clean up a bit. "

She was actual worried about a mess. "Luna as long as it doesn't smell then, I don't mind; if it is ok with you I could just relax while you clean?" Ron was clueless he wasn't thinking about a ladies privacy and what she was hiding, He was just trying to alive her worries.

"Ok Ronald; but I warned you"

Luna pulled Ron into a tent he didn't even see. It opened up to a small 15x15 square room. There was no furniture except Luna's school trunk. It did smell a bit, but Ron was considering it more of a scent. It smelled like Luna and woods. Ron was doing his best trying to find the word to descried what Luna smelled like but good was all he could come up with. Looking about the room he saw clothes lay in a few piles about the room. Dresses, bra's, shirts, pants seemed like a normal array of clothes to him.

Luna scurried about pick up lose things and was dumping them into a hamper of sort's it was clean in the matter of minutes. Ron took a seat on the floor and watched her clean. It was a sight to behold, she moved like the wind, no wasted movement or second trips. It was as if she had a plan to clean with a list of everything and where it was going before she started.

Luna went to the trunk and quickly pulled out several baskets and a pot. She took a few handfuls of fresh strawberries, cherries and some already shelled walnuts and placed it on the board. "Here you go, just a snack while I get dinner going. Luna exited the tent with a few baskets and the pot.

Ron was left alone. He picked at the food in front of him. The cherries were sweet and delicious the best he had ever eaten. The strawberries were hit and miss and the nuts he like texture and taste of them a little bitter but wonderful in contrast to the sweetness of the cherries.

Ron was looking over a strawberry, wondering if he could find a way to tell if it was sweet of not; when Luna reentered the tent.

"Lunch will be in about 40 minutes, what do you want to do till then?"

Ron just shrugged.

"We could talk?"

It was an acceptable idea according to Ron's nod.

Luna just smiled as she sat down facing away from him. This confused him until she laid back resting his head in his lap.

They just talked about anything and everything for the next 40 minutes. Luna went in to tangents now and then. Ron was focusing on the conversation more than the felling of her hair as his stoked it or wrapped it around his fingers.

Lunch time was a non welcome intrusion on the time spent. It was a vegetable mushroom soup with leaks. Not Ron's Cup of tea but edible none the less. Dinner finished.

"Come on Ronald, I am running low on cherries lets pick more?" Luna again took his hand

"Why do you call me Ronald?"

"You call me Luna right?

"That is your name right?"

"Correct."

"I go by Ron, though."

"Do you not like it when I call you that?" Luna's lips went into a fake pout

"No, for you I guess it is ok."

"Good, now give me a leg up."

Ron hadn't even noticed that they stop in front of a large cherry tree.

Ron, spread his stance and interlocked his fingers. Luna took off her shoes and put one foot in. lifting her with easy his eyes went wide as he got above head height. He could see up her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties. He got a very good view from this angel. Her nice round bum and **HAIRLESS** vagina was wow, he could hardly believe his luck. He felt his knees get weak, normally would not be a problem but while holding Luna up caused a slight problem. He collapsed, sending him and Luna to the ground. She landed Hard on her elbow on his chest with a sharp crack. Their face inches apart. Her hair hanging down around his face, it tickled his nose. Ron felling an odd mixture of pain and excitement, as Luna sat up straddling him. Nothing but his slacks and boxers between the two, Ron could fell IT growing.

A slight blush went across her face. "Ronald, this is not the time for that." But see didn't move.

Ron tried to move but it hurt too badly, and he noticed that when he took a deep breath it hurt a little.

"Ron I think you broke a rib, but I need to check. I am going to help you take off your shirt."

Luna not leaving her place atop Ron she slowly started to remove his shirt. Ron felt her rock back and forth as she helped him. His excitement not subsiding, she could see Ron was well toned. She ran her fingers across his chest, half looking for bruses and half just for enjoyment. She could fell the soft spot on one of his ribs. Yep it was broken.

She wanted to run a get help; but her own excitement keep her felling on his chest trying to hide the fact that her hips were rocking back and forth with her movement. How long could she keep up the façade that she was just examining the injury?

Her own good nature could no longer maintain her position. "Ron we need to get you home, I am going to bind your ribs, it is going to hurt now, but you will thank me later." She climbed off of him to is dismay.

Ron was already thanking her, but not for the binding.

She made quick work of turning his shirt to strips.

"Ronald I need you to sit up for me and put your arms up as high as you can."

It hurt bad, but nothing he couldn't live with.

She wrapped his ribs tightly. Not wanting them to shift to much as he moved. The pain in Ron's face was evident. A tear wormed its way out from one eye. Ron was doing his best not to scream out in pain.

Luna Helped Ron to his feet and begun the long walk to his house. Luna didn't speak because she was feeling so ashamed of herself for hurting him. Ron because he was either reliving the best moment of his life; or he was into much pain.

When they reached the garden Luna stopped. "Ronald, I am so sorry. I didn't know I was too heavy you should have said something."

Ron tried to laugh but it hurt too badly. It a rare moment of clarity or because he was delirious from pain he said; "It's not that, you are very light. You just caught me off guard."

"Off guard?"

"Yeah Luna, did you forget anything today?"

"Forget anything?" She very forgot anything, unless…she never wore panties and Ron must have gotten a great look from his angel.

"Ronald!"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to" Ron bust out.

"Well I am sorry to I should have thought about it from your point of VIEW" she made a point to emphasize the word view. "It is ok Ronald, it is my entire fault. I think you earned tomorrows reward now. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his tenderly.

Ron kissed her back. Her lips were very soft and warm. Welcoming almost like coming home again but better. It was everything he imagined it would be and more. She broke away from the kiss lightly sucking on his top lip. No pain nothing matter besides the feeling on his lips.

"Ron, I need to get back to camp before the sun goes down, not safe to walk in the woods a night. Can you get in by yourself? "

Ron nodded.

It was a lot harder to walk without Luna's help but he made it inside.

Luna set off to her camp sight.

As soon as he open the door he was greeted by a screech.

"Mum, chill. I am fine"

"You are not fine sit down and let me have a look at you." Molly demanded.

She cut off the home made bindings. "How did this happen."

"Mum, I have had a long day can we talk tomorrow."

Molly hated this but with a few quick passes his bones were mended. "Now you need to stay off your feet for the new day or two, go take a shower and then to bed with you." Annoid that Ron had not been more forth coming with information.

Luna walked back to her camp quickly not wanting to be caught out, in the woods at night. Just as the last of the sun slipped beyond the horizon she entered her tent.

Luna worried about Ron decided that she would visit Ron's dreams tonight. She would normally avoid such things. She had for as long as she could remember had the ability to walk into and effect other people's dreams. It had some strange side effects if she did it too often or too long she could lose track of what was real and what was a dream.

Luna sat laid down, and forced herself to sleep and into the land of dreams, and with little effort she was watching Ron's Dreams.

_(Into the land of Dreams)_

_Ron was eating cherry pie, server to him by a naked Luna and all she could think about is how Ron's dream Luna looked a lot like the real thing. Her real breasts were bigger and had a small beauty mark above her right nipple. So she fixed these small errors. Ron was enjoying himself when the dream took a turn for the worst. Harry had just entered and took his pie away and Luna. Ron wanted to fight but was helpless against dream harry. Ron just sat as Harry kissed his dream woman and ate his pie. This was sad, so she took over dream Luna and slapped Harry and stole the pie back. She went over to Ron and took a seat at next to him. She took the pie and "Accidently" spilled it down her front._

"_oops." She said In a fake way. "I made a mess; will you help me clean it up?"_

_Ron living the life he always wanted kissed as licked his way down Luna's front; paying close attention to her breasts and nipples. Small areolas like pink nipple with a little line in them. _

Luna let out a little moan in her sleep.

_The things Ron was doing to her nipples were sending pleasure waves down her body; he knew exactly what she wanted and was very skillful at giving. _

_Luna knew when it was time, she would not physically regret anything she was going to do. As Ron dropped to his knees in front of her; she wanted nothing more than to stay and let him, but the time would not allow it. She stayed for a moment longer just to fell the first lick, warm and tender on her lips. _

_  
(Exit the land of Dreams)_

Luna woke, panting and feeling very happy yet unsatisfied. She was restless and even with all the training on sleeping and dreams she could not go back in the state. She ran her hands down her body like Ron did and slid a finger into herself. Not caring about being quite, she moaned loudly as her body rocked in pleasure thinking about all the things Ron wanted to do with her, and just maybe she might let him someday. That sent her over the edge; it had been a year since she last did this. It was never this good before.

Luna spent the 2 days missing Ron, and hoping he would get better soon. Luna didn't want to intrude anymore into Ron's private dreams. Even if they were about her or so she hoped.

Ron spent the next 2 days is much this same manner.

Molly could get very little information from Ron; all she got was he was out and that he fell while trying to pick some cherries.

Ron finally got a clean bill of health the previous night and was making plans to go see Luna as soon as the sun came up. He couldn't sleep the night before, too much on his mind. Even though Hermione was lost like forgotten words in the dictionary, kissing Luna felt right. He found himself in Ginny's empty room going threw her underwear draw. Find the items he was looking for he packed them up along with a light lunch for two.

Luna work to the sun already up. It was going to be her last day out here. Her father would be by sometime tonight to pick her up. Luna wanted to make this most of it Ron or not. She had gathered more food then she could eat in the next 3 days so today she was just going to take it easy. A bath then a nice soak and a nap on the rocks around the springs, is exactly what she needed. She dressed quickly a light blue bra, to match today's dress. Exiting the tent on the way to the steam, the cool water just a pleasant dream at this point would be all too real very soon. She shed her clothes leaving them on a dry rook beside the stream.

Ron was making quick work of the walk. He arrived at the camp site.

"Luna!" No response.

"Luna!" Still no response, she must be off somewhere so he decided to just wait it out.

Luna could here Ron call her from off in the distance. So she toweled herself off and got dressed. Ron was here he was all better. This was going to be a great end for her.

When she came to her camp site a few minute later she found Ron looking very gloomy.

"Ronald!" She bounded towards him.

The gloom washed away from his face, but as soon as he stood up there was a slightly damp Luna in his arms.

"It is good to see you too." Ron meant it too. The last few days were like some sort of medieval torture. "I missed you a lot"

"I missed you to Ronald." Honest and heartfelt; and she just held on to him tighter, as if was a dream and if she let go he would disappear.

Ron thoughts quickly turned to his promise. "I brought it."

"Brought what?"

"You said you didn't have a suit, so I borrowed one from Ginny." He was picturing Luna in the two piece bikini that Ginny had deemed her "Dream suit" it was two sizes two large in the breast area.

"SO, I take it you want to for a dip?"

Ron nodded as his cheeks blushed.

"Ok give me a second to change and no peaking" She only wished slightly that he would, but knew Ron was at heart to much or a gentleman to do so; but he would think about it now, as if he wouldn't have before. If It was Ginny's suit it would barely cover the necessary areas, but that would do. She slipped into the tent to put on the suit. It fit wonderfully to her surprise.

"Don't laugh." Luna called out from inside.

"I won't I promise." Ron yelled back.

With that Luna exited. It was just as he pictured it. Long shapely legs and ample breast filled it out perfectly. "Wow, you look amazing,"

Luna blushed, or more her whole body blushed under Ron's gaze.

"Come along Ronald, you can't spend the whole day just looking at me."

Ron was convinced that this was a lie. He could and he would enjoy it.

Luna took the lead, so to give Ron what she knew he wanted; a good view. It did not help that she was swaying her hips more than usual.

Ron wanted to say something to her. Something suave; but with all the blood exiting his main head and going to the other he they walked in science.

They arrived at the hot springs. Luna eased herself down into them.

Ron took a minute to undress; which Luna watched the prying eyes. As soon as he sat down he again had a Luna in his lap. They sat in a comfortable silence.

"Ronald; can I ask you for a personal favor."

Ron was beside himself and without thinking about it. "Sure."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Ron was again not thinking

"Well, you remember Cherry tree." It was not a question. "You got a good look at me; I would like the same thing."

Was she asking what he thought she was asking? Ron gulped. "Luna, are you suggesting that I.. I"

"Yes Ronald, if you wouldn't mind, I mean it is only fair right?"

"I can't." It wasn't a matter of can't, more of a matter of embarrassment.

"Please." Her eyes fixed on him. "You said anything."

"Are…are you sure you want me too, you know."

"Yes, and it is naked Ronald"

Luna exited his lap. She could fell is willpower draining. When a beautiful woman asks you for something like this it was only a matter of time before he caved.

"O…Ok." Ron's hands went to his waist band and removed his trunks.

"Think of as an continue to our game; about thinking before you speak." Luna laughed at it. Damn water was denying her view.

"Ronald one more thing, If you will do this for me I will reward you greatly." She new this would get him to do anything she asked yet again.

"Reward?" Ron was thinking back to his previous reward out in the garden. "Ok." He said with glee.

"Stand up." Luna asked.

"Why?"

"I want a better view; I can't see you very well with the water." Luna was not expecting the question.

Think of the reward, he keep telling himself as he slowly stood up.

Luna looked at him like with a sly grin, his throbbing erection ever present. When she had gotten more than a eye full. She told him he could sit again.

"Ready for your reward?" Luna smirked.

Ron was hoping it was another kiss or several but nothing could ready him for what happened next. Luna turned away from him and pressed her back and butt against him. She could fell him pulsing threw the light material of her swimsuit.

"Ok pull."

"Pull what?" Ron was confused.

"The strings silly what else?" Her hand behind her back pointing.

Ron's heart was singing. "Oh happy day; ooohhh happy day."

Ron did as he was commanded. With the strings freed; Luna took off her top as tossed it out of the water. With that Luna turned to face him straddling him.

Ron could not get passes his good luck.

"Worth it?" Luna probed.

"More than you could imagine." Ron was just acting on instinct again.

"Good." With that Luna captures his lips passionately.

Ron could fell her nipple pressed to him; the warmth of the water and her lips; O.M.G her lips.

Luna wanted nothing more than to remove the last barrier between them. She couldn't do that, but she could do other things. She rocked her hips grinding him into her.

"Kiss me, Ronald!" she moaned.

Ron kissed her with fever.

"Now here." She pointed at her neck.

Ron did as he was told.

"Now here!" She pointed at her collar bone"

Ron nibbled on her collar bone. All the time her hips never stopped moving.

"Good Ronald, Good!" She was almost there.

Ron took her hips in his hands; and was guiding her up as down faster.

Luna climaxed and slumped down onto him. She didn't move for the next few minutes.

"Now it is your turn."

Ron felt her hand wrap around his penis. She was stoking it slowly. He couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Just relax and enjoy, ok" Luna sweet tone rang in his ears.

She was picking up speed. She was moaning in his ear much like she did before. It didn't take long for the pleasure to overwhelm him. His body tensed up, it was too much from him the sight of Luna and the felling of her hand stroking him. "I am going to cum." He barely mutter out before he exploded and jerked; it was the best it he ever felt after a climax. She was so much more skillful then him even if he had a lot more practice.

He kissed her again tenderly to thank her for, well everything. As the kiss broke she just settled down into his chest.

Time passed neither knew how much before Luna spoke. "Ron do you mind if we get out I am getting a little wrinkled. "

Ron loved being her with her like this and kind of feared to move, but knew he would at some point half to. "Ok."

She pulled herself off of him and exited the water.

Ron just admired the view before doing the same.

He reached for his trunks, but Luna's hand stopped him.

"I didn't sleep very, well the night before do you mind if we take a nap?"

Nap, naked Luna, all he needed was some pie and today would be perfect. It was easily the best day of his life.

Luna laid down on the rocks patting the ground. "Come on Ronald, I don't bite." She considered it for a moment. "Well maybe I do, but not while napping."

Ron needing no further encouragement joined Luna. He was resting on his back with Luna's leg and arm draped over him. They both fell into a wonderful slumber.

They awoke to the setting sun.

"Come on Ronald you need to get up, if you want to get home before it gets dark."

Ron didn't want to move, heaven was here, why would he ever leave? "Do I have to?"

Luna giggled. "No, but you would have to explain why you didn't go home tonight."

"Lost in the woods sounds good to me." Ron was thinking that just might work.

"Dressed, home, now!" Doing her best to be stern; she gave him a playful shove.

"Ok; ok I am going but under protest. Can I come see you tomorrow?"

"Ronald, I am going home tonight." She sounded disappointed.

"Oh." DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!!!!

Seeing Ron's disappointment. "You can always come visit me, or I you. I think a good walk in the wood would do us both a world of good." She kissed him deeply.

"Write me?" Ron was trying to find a silver lining.

"Of course, but now you need to get home."

Ron got dressed, and stated on the long walk home. I came and went way to fast, his only regret that they so little time together.

~~~~~ Author Notes~~~~~

I NEED A BETA!

I NEEEEEEED a BETA

Thank you all for your reviews.

Thank you all for your favorites

Check my profile for how the next chapter is coming along

I update it often

The more reviews I get the better I fell the more I write

I know I can't spell, I miss words, and miss place words a good beat would solve this

I like lists

Lists should have an even number of things.

Thank you all for reading over 500 views so far!

Mail me anything you want to see in the story or where you want it to go.

I write because I love it!

Even!


	3. Chapter 3

**V & V bed and breakfast!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE ON MALE ACTION AND ANGRY BUTT SEX AKA RAPE**

"Place your hands behind your back." The officer ordered.

"The bloody hell I am, get out of my house." Almost killing Harry Potter should earn him a key to the city. It wasn't so much that Vernon had choked the air out of him, but the repeated slamming of Harry's head in to the counter and a window and eventually the floor, leaving a very bloody crime scene.

"I need back up here, we have a large white male in his 50ies refusing to comply." The officer drew his baton. "You know that my step-father used to beat me too. So to say if you don't get your ass down on the ground I will put you there hard."

Vernon was the Heavy weight boxing champ of Little Wing and the surrounding areas. It sounded impressive, but he had only have to fight one man who ½ his size. "I warned you." Vernon spat and charged the man, like a bull head down arms extended.

Just like playing baseball back in the states. The officer jumped back and swung his baton at the same time. The bat made a crack sound as in came into contact with Vernon's head. "Subject is down; I am going to need a bus." This was the most fun the officer had had in a few weeks.

The officer knew he had another minute or two before back up would arrive. So he took a good look around the kitchen. Finding a dish towel he wrapped it around the baton. Now he could hit the whale of a man without leaving any marks. All his hits went to fleshy areas mostly his stomach and back of the legs. "I am going to make sure you have a fun time in jail you son of a bitch."

He took the towel off his baton and cuffed Vernon using zip ties because he was to fat to fit into the cuffs.

It was 30 seconds before the other officers arrived and another minute before the bus arrived. It took 6 people to lift Vernon into the ambulance.

The E.M.T looked at him, like he was a pile of shit. "I well I guess, I should heal him up." He spoke to a dark haired man driving the Bus.

"Not yet, we need to get somewhere more private before we talk to our passenger. " Sirius replied.

The trip took about 20 minutes, to get to the out skirts Little Wing. The ambulance came to a gradual stop.

Sirius left the driver seat and went to sit down next to Vernon. "Petrificus Totalus, now you can wake him."

The other man passes his wand over Vernon a few times the tip glowing blue. Vernon regained consciousness shortly after.

"Where am I?" Vernon murmured.

"Hell. Your own personal hell and I am your jailer."

"I want to see my lawyer." Vernon demanded.

"Listen to me you fat tub, you have two choices. 1) You plead guilty to everything you have ever done to Harry. Or 2) you plead not guilty, we make sure you get off then we have your soul sucked from your body after your mind breaks in wizards' prison. If it was me I would pick one. "

"You can't do this to me I pay…"

"Silencio." The other man's wand went to Vernon's head.

"You don't need a lawyer, you don't want a jury trial, all you want is inflict more damage onto Harry Potter."

Sirius looked at the other man. "Ok give him a taste, of what he gets should he not follow instructions."

The other man looked at Vernon, leaded down and whispered in his ear. "This is called the Cruciatus Curse, now this is just a sample, but I look forward to giving you the full experience later, so please don't follow instructions.** Crucio!" **

Vernon body felt like thousands of hot pins were being repeatedly stabbed in to his body. His bones' creaking was the only sound coming from him.

The man held the curse for 5 seconds before breaking it off. "Let's get him to the hospital before anyone knows he is missing."

Sirius nodded.

The man removed the blinding charm and with a loud Crack Vernon was gone.

"I guess it is time to report to the headmaster." Then Sirius was gone too.

Voldemort sat down alone at the table feeling something strange he had never felt before, regret. He regretted all the things he had done. Well most of them. Harry's blood had had some unforeseen consequences; he was taking on Harry's personally traits. He was looking back at all the things he had done over the course of his life. He needed to act quickly before this got too out of control. Every solution required Harry to willingly help him. He was screwed; the Dark lord was taken down accidently by the boy again. He could not, would not let this happen; I must befriend him and then trick him to helping me but how.

He found himself writing a ritual that would bring back the dead. With the decades of dark magic study this was the "Easy part" as it took a week nonstop work to finish. It was a two person ritual wrote for Harry and him, the uniqueness of the bond and the fact that they had brother wands was the only thing that made this attemptable. It was tricky and could cost them both dearly if it failed. It had its limits. Such as He or Harry had to be the one who did the killing. The longer they were dead the longer, the harder the spell. First step to making a friend was to right the wrongs. Bring back his parents would go a long way. No time like now to get started. Ne penned a letter to Harry and to his followers.

Vernon was not having a good day. He was booked and tossed into a holding cell. Life as he knew it is over. Hours passed before he was taken from his cell and into an interrogation room. Much to his dismay, the man who knocked him out was conducting the interview.

"Do you want a lawyer?"

"No, I don't need one." Option one was his best bet.

The man slid a paper across the table. "Ok, then I just need you to sign this, saying you waved that right."

Vernon singed.

"Now why don't you tell me what happed?"

"I tried to kill the boy." Vernon was sad, at this point he only wished he would have succeeded.

This must be the Cops lucky day. Vernon described the day's events as best as he could.

"Anything else you want to add?"

"Yes! This is not the first time." Full disclosure.

He told them of the mistreatment, starvation, beatings, psychological abuse, everything he could remember ever doing to the boy.

When he finished, the cop was amazed, but mostly sickened about everything this man had done to a child in his care. "Please write out a confession and sign and date it." The cop slid out a yellow legal pad to Vernon.

He did as he was instructed. Not leaving anything out.

When he had finished the cop took the statement. "You're under arrest."

This came to no surprise to him, these people had no idea the freak they were protecting, but what awaited him if he didn't do this was far worse than anything they could do.

Vernon spent the next week in a holding cell. With mostly with drunks and a grave robber, the day before his date with a judge, his wife can to visit him.

"He returned home last night." Petunia was doing her best to hold back her tears.

"They are going to throw the book at me; I have confessed but left you out of it." Vernon was begging her to accept his fate.

"No, you have to fight this!" Petunia screeched.

"No point, a fate worse than death awaits me if I do."

"I'll wait for you, I love you." Tears leaked from her eyes.

"Maybe, with good behavior I could…"

"Times up 5 minutes, say you goodbyes." A guard yelled into the room.

"Well, I guess if you came earlier we could have had more time." Vernon was obviously annoyed. "See you at my trial?"

"Of course dear." See Vernon in his current state was breaking her heart.

"Raise our son well." Vernon's eyes were as cold as ever.

"Times up!" The guard bellowed.

Vernon stood along with a few others and was escorted back to his cell.

In the mourning Vernon dressed in the last suit he would ever wear and walked into the court room.

"Please stand. His Honor Dumbledore presiding." The bailiff announced.

Dumbledore sat as did everyone else and read a list of all the charges. "How do you plead?"

"Guilty to all counts" Vernon stood and responded.

"I had a felling you would. I have looked over your confession. I have found you remorseless over your acts. I am happy to send a man like you away for the rest of your natural life, if I could I would see you hang, but since I can't. You are here by sentenced to a term of no less than 30 years and no more the 90 in maximum security felicity. I hope you rot! "The gavel slammed it was final.

Petunia screamed and Dudley cried.

Later that afternoon Vernon was on his way to jail. He was striped and searched and tossed into a cell with a large man.

The guards laughed. "I hope you enjoy your roommate he put his last one into a wheelchair." The bars slammed shut. That is when it hit him, he would die in the place and he sobbed.

"Stop your balling bitch." The man stood up.

Vernon was going his best to stop, but couldn't.

"I said stop!" The man backhanded him.

Vernon could taste the blood in his mouth, as his sobs became a light whimper.

"From this point on your my bitch, I tell you to do something you do it got it?"

Vernon nodded.

"Good let's see. Drop your pants and bend over the bed." The man ordered

Vernon knew what was going to happen; he only had one chance to stop it. He stood up and took up a fighting stance,

"I see you don't get it yet, so I am going to have to teach you a lesson." The man smiled and faster than Vernon could comprehend the man was on top of him whaling down punches.

"Ok." Vernon choked out.

"Good now do as I said." The man hit him again, hammering the point home.

Vernon dropped his pants and lead over exposing his flabby ass whimpering.

Then man took his position behind him. "Now don't clench or this will be worse."

"No please, no. Anything I'll give you anything you want." Vernon pleaded.

Vernon could fell the man's cock pressed to his asshole.

"What could you have that I would want?"

"Money, a house, a wife anything, just please don't"

"I did have a friend who got out recently; he is in need of all of those things." He was teasing Vernon's ass with his prick. "So ill cut you a deal bitch. He gets all that you had and you get to keep you sweet fat ass to yourself, but seeing how he is currently deny what is his now, I shall have what is mine." With that he thrust into Vernon.

Vernon screamed in pain. He was not gentle with his trusts. Every once in a while he gave Vernon a punch in the gut because he was moving too much. The man took a long time to finish; when he finally came he pulled out.

"Now see what you did, you got shit all on my dick, on your knees and clean if off."

Vernon dropped to his keens as did as his was commanded, and licked the man clean, gagging at the taste.

When the man was satisfied with the job he returned his cock to his pants. "Good job bitch, I have some friend who are going to enjoy you greatly. If you don't want that I suggest you make good your deal. Oh, and don't even think about doing anything while I am a sleep, I have friends in here and you won't live long if you do."

The next morning Vernon didn't waste any time getting to a phone.

"Hello, Vernon are you ok, please tell me your ok?"

"I am not ok…" Vernon could not get his head around had happened last night. "I need you to do something for me."

"You need money or smokes." She was trying her best to remember any prison movies she had seen.

"No, I need you to…I met a very bad man last night and the only way I am going to survive is if I give him something. He… he wants you and a place to stay." Vernon was selling his wife's ass for his own and he knew it.

She couldn't believe what she was being told. "But, if he is in jail, how could he, with me?"

"It is his friend he got out recently, I don't know his name but if you agree he should show up any time after this call."

She sat in silence. "Ok, for you just don't die on me, I am working on getting you out sooner. Work release sort of thing."

"Thank you so much. I have to get off the phone now, people are waiting." With that he hung up the phone.

He turned back to see, his cellmate standing behind him. "Ok it is done, just no more."

"As long as she keeps her end up we won't have a problem." He laughed thinking about some unknown woman on her knees with her end up.

Voldemort was in the middle of an identity crises, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on before Harry's blood took control. A well of feelings and emotions poured into him, he sobbed. The sun rise made him smile and he hated it, he also felt is libido was returning and after years of absence it was coming back with a fury.

Author Notes

1) I do like lists.

2) I know this is a short chapter but the next will be longer I swear

3) Thank you so much for the reviews

4) Read my profile for updates

5) The next chapter deals a lot with Tonks and Harry and the Dark Lord and Petunia and the Con love

6) I am trying to keep them on the same time frame, that is why this is a short chapter

_**7) OH yeah I don't own anything, like the world or the people, yeah I wrote the plot but don't hate me for it JKR owns everything even my heart. /kiss JKR!!!!!**_

8) OH yeah EVEN!

9) Review please I do reply to them, if you say anything I can respond to.

10) EVEN NO MORE NOW!


	4. Chapter 4

I may be pedophile but at least I am not Voldemort

"I will not be spoken to that why Miss. Granger!" Dumbledore flashed his power quieting the teen. "He will have a personal guard while staying there; I give you my word Harry will not be harmed again. His uncle's trial was yesterday and I made sure he will not see the light of day anytime soon. "

This seemed to pacify the two girls in the room.

"I need to be with him, he doesn't need to be alone." Ginny spoke up.

"Ah yes, he won't be alone for long. You will both have a chance to capture his heart a assure you but only after, he has had a chance to rest and regain himself a bit. I have much I must inform you about Harry before ether of you precede. With Voldemort's return Harry is not himself, the mark on his head is more than a just a scar. The evil imprint is slowly taking over. Simply stated, Harry will become lost in it within a few months time. I am taking steps to try to prevent it, but I don't think I can stop it. You must enjoy what time you can before Harry is lost to us. Now Harry will be subject to mood swings and fits of violence over the next coming months, please don't think badly of him for any words or actions that he most certainly will take. It is not him but the Dark Lords handy work." Dumbledore knew very well that he was going to stop it and one of the girls might die in the process along with him, but with telling them this they were more likely going to press Harry in ways they would not have before and hopefully force harry to make a choice, and save one of them in the process. "After his birthday he is free to leave; now I will leave it up to you two as who get the first shot at him. Two week with each of you and two weeks with both of you. I wish I could give you both longer than that but the time table is beyond my control."

Ginny and Hermione were both shocked. The old man always knew too much.

Hermione face went dead unable to wrap her mind around what he reviled.

Ginny broke out in tears. Harry is lost. Two weeks is all I get with him. "If he is lost to the Darkness, I will join him." Ginny could not believe what she was saying.

Hermione couldn't either. She loved Harry but going dark would not bring Harry back. "Thank you Head Master, I will enjoy my time with him while I can." Hermione was losing an inward battle between being strong and breaking.

None of this surprised Dumbledore. "You two talk and sometime in the next week and choice who is going first."

Hermione spoke up. "I will go first."

"Why do you get to go first?" Ginny snapped.

"Because if you go first he won't want to come to me." Hermione's will was breaking and tears were forming in her eyes.

Ginny could not bear to see Hermione like that. "Ok. You first, only because I want Harry to enjoy his last two weeks the best he can." The excuse was good enough to pass by Hermione, but Dumbledore seemed to know better.

"Then it is all settled." Dumbledore spoke up. "I have much I must attend to." With that Dumbledore was gone with a soft pop.

Harry was sitting alone in his room once again. Nothing mattered anymore; he was going to die before Tom even got a shot at him. He wanted to scream, cry out, and beg for death to come quickly but with his voice gone all he could do was cry silently.

Tonks just sat invisible in the corner of the room watching the young man break. She wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Hold him and tell him it was all going to be ok but couldn't her orders we to watch and protect. So she sat with her heart bleeding as the boy cried himself to sleep.

She sat watching him, like a sentinel not moving as her eyes never leaving him. He was asleep maybe he could find some peace in nothingness for a couple hours, but this hope was soon shattered as harry started to trash about in his sleep. The pour boy couldn't get a break could he? She could not take it anymore; she removed the charm from herself and moved towards the bed. As soon as she sat down next to him Harry's eye snapped open. Flashing red before returning green, they were the most beautiful and scary thing she had ever seen.

Harry went for his wand, before he realized the face he was looking at was not Voldemort from his dream but a girl with soft caring eyes that reminded him of his mothers in some way.

Her hands hold him down. "It was just a dream Harry; you are safe I won't let anything happen to you." She was stoking his arm under his sleeve. It was soothing, for the first time ever he felt safe here. He didn't want to sleep, if he closed his eyes he might wake and find that this was just a dream.

Tonks looked down at him those pale green eyes, piercing into her. The pain in them was evident. "Sleep Harry I will be here when you wake."

Harry closed his eyes but found no rest. Tonks voice floated as if on a gentle breeze into his head.

Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
Hush, now, don't you cry  
Ah,  
Toora, loora, loora  
Toora, loora, li  
Toora, loora, loora  
It's an Irish lullaby

It was warming the dark places in his heart. She cared, was his last thought before falling asleep to the angelic voice.

Tonks sat there for hours stoking and singing to him long after he was asleep. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before resting her back to the wall. When she stopped singing Harry moved in his sleep for the first time. His head found its way into her lap. He was at piece.

Harry awoke, not to a lumpy pillow but to the soft creaminess of her thigh. Harry didn't want to move.

"Good morning Harry, I wondered how long you would be a sleep." Tonks' voice was music to his ears. He didn't care, this was wonderful and she didn't seem to mind him resting like this. "I hope you slept well."

For the first time he was grateful he couldn't speak so he just looked up at her for the first time and smiled at her. Before returning his head back to her leg only to find is was cold and wet. Oh no he drooled on her in his sleep. He took the sheet from over him and wiped her leg clean.

Tonks just laughed. "Don't worry about it Harry I need a shower anyway."

Harry had no clue what she was talking about, she smelled divine, it was easy for him to place roasted almonds and coco butter, but there was something behind that, something like sweat but sweeter. Lost in his own world Harry didn't notice that he was breathing deeper to trying to suck in more of her scent while lightly rubbing her thigh with his nose.

Tonks closed her eyes and relaxed to the feeling. No one had ever touched her so sweetly before. The warmth of his breath was sending shivers down her spine.

_Kiss her now. The voice in his head demanded. _

Harry could have fought it, if he wanted to but he complied without question. He touched his lips to her leg.

Tonks could feel the wetness on her leg. Harry was only 14. She tried to fight the welling desire building inside her. She wanted to tell him to stop but only a soft moan escaped her lips. He was so good, lightly nibbling and kissing her inner thigh. She was running her hand threw his hair. Just when Tonks was about to give into her animal desires, Harry stopped and rested his head back down.

Tonks took several deep breaths trying to calm herself down. The fact that Harry stopped only made her want him more.

Harry was regaining his will power. He could no longer in good conscience continue taking advantage of her kindness like this. Even if it is all a dream, plus any moment someone would burst into the room and demand that he get breakfast ready.

Tonks was lovingly stroking his hair. "You ready to get up, I don't know about you but I am hungry."

Harry didn't want this dream to end but sat up reluctantly. Some things were too good to be true and this had to be one of them. Harry got up and went to go shower, but this was strange Harry's dreams never lasted this long. Maybe there was more fun to be had after his shower, or maybe fun in the shower. He did his best to picture Tonks slipping naked into the shower and offer to wash his back but nothing happened. Cross off dream control off his list of powers. He took a long hot shower. It was a dream, why not enjoy it. For most of his life his shower had been timed and the hot water turned off before he was allowed. This only went to further prove it was in fact a dream.

When he finished showering he made his way to his room, to find a small table with two chairs and a hot breakfast waiting. A few moments later Tonks appeared carrying a change of clothes. Harry took his seat. Eyeing the food, he quickly said grace in his head. "Thank you Lord for sexy women in my dreams." It wasn't what he would imagine his perfect breakfast would be, but the error made it seem more real and that was a good thing, maybe which is why Tonks didn't join him in the shower. She looked like an angel with egg on her face. All she needed was some wings and maybe a big flaming sword and that would complete the picture. Harry reached over the table and a picked the egg off and ate it.

Tonks was using every bit of self control no to blush when he touched her but lost it when he casually ate whatever she had on her face.

Harry didn't miss a beat and leaned over the table and kisses the spot when the egg sat previously. He was smooth in his dreams if only he could be like this in real life he may have a chance with Tonks but she was 6 years his senior and a beautiful auror. He quickly decided that dreams would have to do.

Tonks' Mind was screaming no. He is my charge, he is just a boy, but her heart said that this was right. Not knowing what to do or say, so she just ate in silence.

They finished eating. "I am going to go take a quick shower then maybe we… I could talk to you for awhile?"

Harry nodded.

Tonks smiled at him and got her change of clothes and exited the room.

Harry's eyes were draw to Tonks as she left the room. Wow she has an amazing ass. I wonder if that is her real bum, it doesn't matter. That was the butt she wanted everyone to see so he just enjoy the view as she left.

Tonks was maybe swaying her hips more then she should have, the short shorts she wore last night to bed were maybe not that good of an idea, then again maybe it was the best idea she had ever had.

Harry heard the water turn on, and so did he was he pictured water cascading down her body. Maybe I should go join her, and then again that might shock me enough to wake me. Maybe just a peak, I could peak in and see what happens from there. No, I can't do that even in my dreams I am not a pervert. I wish she would have invited me.

Tonks stood there half naked while the water ran. If he doesn't peek in the first 5 minutes then he won't do it. So the water prepared to be shocked, both hoping he would and wouldn't at the same time. Not many boys were trust worthy. If he peaked it was lust, and that was ok. All she had ever known was lust. If he didn't maybe there was more to than that.

Harry was having the fight of his life.

PEEK!

DON'T!

PEEK!

DON'T PEEK!

He was standing outside the door, wishing he had x ray vision, but sadly he could cross that off his amazing powers list. He finally resided himself that if it was meant to happen it would happen of its own accord and left the hallway to his room.

Tonks stood watching the door, any moment Harry would accidently walk in or walk in smugly but it didn't happen. She did need a shower so she finished undressing and took a step in. No man could pass all of her tests, so she refused to sleep with any of them. Harry just like everyone else would fail and then she wouldn't have to worry about Harry and what her feelings were towards the she relaxed and let the warm water wash over her.

Harry wondered how long he was going to dreaming. He just set back on his bed and let his mind fill with the pleasant thoughts on the taste and smell on Tonks. He relaxed and closed his eyes. He didn't hear Tonks enter the room.

Tonks looked over to Harry he had a silly grin on his face and a large tent in his boxers. Could she get away with changing here without him noticing? She made up her mind, if she was caught it was a fair reward for him, for the respect he had shown.

Tonks change into a pair of tight fitting jeans and a low cut top. The best part of being able to change your shape was the fact that clothes always fit perfectly.

Harry didn't move or open his eyes.

Tonks made her way over to his bed and sat down. Only at the point did he look at her. Light pink bubble gum hair still lightly damp from the shower. In matched her shirt the fit in all the right places, not that Tonks had wrong ones.

Harry was not alone in the examining compartment. Tonks' eyes were wandering as well. Harry had long lean muscles, much like that of a swimmer. A strong hairless chest, well toned abs and from what she could see a very large member.

Harry smiled knowing where her eyes had ended up. He reached up and tapped her.

Tonks' eyes shot up to meet his, only to find him smiling and wagging his eye brows at her.

"You my dear boy, you are biting off more then you a chew."

Boy, what did she mean boy. I guess compared to her I am. The whisper returned. "_Prove yourself more then you are, kiss her. Make her eat her words." _Harry's inner turmoil was showing on his face.

Tonks could see the light in Harry's eyes dim. Oh no I said something that I shouldn't have. What did I say? What did I say? Her mind distracted, she was not playing any attention to what was going on in front of her. She felt his lips touch her own softly. Once, and pause a moment waiting for a response only a inch away, her lips warmed and tingled from his kiss. She leaned forward press her lips to his this time. I can't do this I am twenty year old woman and he is just a boy of fourteen. Her body was responding in a completely different way. She opened her mouth a bit and flicked his lips with her tongue. Harry seemed to get the message and opened his mouth to allow access. She felt Harry's arm wrap around her waist and pull her body to his. She slipped into his mouth boldly going where no man has gone before.

Locked in a kiss, neither wanted to break, there came a loud tapping on his window.

Harry broke this kiss, looking over to see a owl outside his window. He looked back to Tonks longingly. I am going to kill who ever that is from. Little did he know the truth of that thought? He kissed her again quickly, before going to the window. He took the letter from the owl's leg tossing on the dresser then returned to Tonks.

Nothing was going to interrupt this. No owls, too many of his dreams had fallen away he needed this.

Tonks took a much needed breather, she couldn't let this continue. As Harry turned back to the bed he could see the sternness on her face and resolve.

"Harry I can't do this, I am too old for you. You should find someone your own age. I am sure you have a ton of girls just wishing they could be me right now, but I can't, we can't."

Another nightmare who would have guessed, damn owl if it would not have came he would be blissfully lost in her kisses. Now he was standing feeling very much like a lost puppy in a storm, a kicked lost puppy.

Tonks could see his heartbreak and wanted nothing more than to take it back. What about the test, what about her heart? She wished that she could control herself but with that body and his eyes, those soft caring eyes she was at his mercy, better to end it now while she still could.

"I have to go now." Her words betraying her feeling, she didn't dare look at him. So with a soft crack she was gone.

Just one more nightmare, if it wasn't one girl it was another. Maybe if he went to sleep he would wake again in the same manner. So he lay down in the middle of the afternoon and fought his way to sleep.

As much as Tonks wanted to escape she had a job to do. She appeared back into Harry room when she was sure Harry was asleep. First she had to do her job, then… nothing she was only here to watch him. She took the letter from the dresser and opened it.

_Dear, Miss nosey witch._

_This is not your letter please give it to harry._

Tonks made a few passes over the letter with her wand not finding any dark magic on it. She figured it was safe to give to harry or she could read it.

She walked as quietly as she could over to Harry's sleeping form. Touching the letter as lightly to his skin so she could she opened it again.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry for all the wrongs I have committed in the past. I would like the chance to make it up to you. I have enclosed a ritual that would allow us to fix one that I regret the most. I know you think that I am evil, and this much was true. If you could find it in your heart to allow me to do this I would gladly do it for you. I don't expect you to believe me; but I could have killed you or whoever opened this letter easily the blood wards around you have failed. Now I alone am preventing your death. Think about this, find it in your heart to help me right some of the wrongs. If you agree please meet me at the graveyard I will be waiting for 24 hours after this letter was opened._

_Sincerely _

_Tom Riddle formally The Dark Lord Voldemort._

Tonks dropped the letter and screamed.

Harry could hear a women screaming in his dream, it was his mother getting hit by the killing curse.

Tonks took the letter and stuffed it in her pocket. She had to talk this over with Dumbledore. She was gone before harry ever opened his eyes.

Tonks was standing right on the outside of the gates of Hogwarts.

One of the paintings behind Dumbledore spoke. "You have a visitor waiting at the front gate and she doesn't look to happy."

"This better not be another angry mother, complaining about Draco, that boy had better learn to keep it in his pants." He made his way down to the gate.

"Good afternoon, Tonks what pleasant surprise, what brings you here, I do hope Harry is ok."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out the letter. "No he is certainly not ok, look" She trust the letter at him.

As Dumbledore read the letter the sparkle left his eyes. "Well Tonks, don't worry I will handle this problem personally, but I fear Harry is no longer safe at number 4, I need you to inform Hermione that the date of Harry's arrival will be move up to tomorrow. Now if you don't mind I need you to take Harry some place safe. Perhaps a hotel or your flat till then will do nicely. Oh and don't tell anyone where you are going. You are dismissed."

With a crack Tonks was gone.

"Fawkes." With a flash the phoenix, arrived. "I need you to get Mr. Black for me." With that said the phoenix was gone.

I moment later, Sirius arrived. "What is wrong? Is my godson ok?"

"Yes, Yes Harry is fine, but I have another mission for you. Harry's aunt has become obsolete; you may now repay her for her all the kindness she has shown Harry over the years. Oh but leave her alive, she has many unpleasant men, coming to see her thanks to my friend in the muggle prison system. The other fat one I will leave to your good judgment. I Dumbledore do here by authorize the use of Unforgiveable Curses to Sirius Black for the remainder of this mission. Do enjoy yourself with the boy. Harry will be leaving tomorrow so, you should wait until he is gone. Blood stains on a young mind don't wash out as easily." It has been Dumbledore's greatest wish to be able to give this order, and now he could and did. "Now I must be off, I have a snake to kill."

Tom Riddle sat alone in a grave yard, awaiting Dumbledore. He didn't have to wait too long.

"Good after noon Tom." Dumbledore words echoed in the empty grave yard.

"It is good to see you alive and well Albus." Tom was smiling and that was just creepy.

"So, for what reason did you wish to lure Harry here for, you all ready regained your body, what do you want now his soul?"

"No, I want mine back. I sold it for power. Now I am but a shell of a man, can't you see the effect Harry's blood has had on me?"

Dumbledore peered over his half moon glasses. "Why Tom is that remorse I see?" Dumbledore laughed a hard belly shaking laugh. "Tom was defeated by a silly boy once again. I think we should leave this one out of the history books people might start to think you're a joke."

"This is not funny, I have killed people."

"I should say not, so it gives me great pleasure to place you under arrest." Dumbledore drew his wand.

Tom jumped up from his seat, drew his wand and had it to Dumbledore's chest, before Dumbledore even got his hand to his holster.

Shock crossed Dumbledore's face. He was about to die, he was making his peace with death when he heard Tom laughing. "Got to keep you on your toes old man." With that Voldemort slid his wand into Dumbledore's wand holster. "Ok take me away, but you know I won't serve one day in Azkaban."

"I know Tom, but I have to try." Dumbledore knew with Tom's influence no matter how much he confessed no one would dare convict him. Fear was still Tom's greatest weapon.

With that the grave yard where the two most powerful wizards alive faced off was still and silent, giving no proof that a war was ending.

Tonks appeared in Harry's room, another night alone with him. Could she control herself? She looked down at the sleeping boy. He was much more of a man, then any man she gave even half a chance before but still he is only fourteen.

She sat on the end of the bed, just watching him sleep. The slow steady rise and fall of his chest, was comforting.

It was hours before Harry awoke. He opened his eyes to Tonks sitting on the edge of his bed. Dumbledore said she would be coming by. A blush rose across his face as he remembered the pleasant dream before it turned dark.

_"Wotcher, Harry_!" Tonks was doing her best to keep things light.

Harry smiled, and reached for his note book.

_Hey ya Tonks, I had the most pleasant dream last night and you were in it"_

Tonks took a seat beside harry so she could read as he wrote. "What was it about?"

"_Nothing much, I don't remember it too well but it was the best dream I have ever had."_

"Best dream, Sounds wonderful." It occurred to her that Harry believed he dreamed the previous day. Tonks was conflicted on one hand, this would stop things from going any further. On the other hand Harry would never know, just how magical the day had been. "Well I won't press it. I have a reason to come here. Dumbledore sent me to collect you, you are going to spend the night with me at my flat, and then we are going to take you to Hermione's for a few weeks." He was going be around the girl he loved at that is where he should be she told herself. Then again he could just as easily love Ginny.

"_Thanks for watching over me Tonks." Harry scribbled._ He knew she was only doing her job.

"Harry what would you say, to some shopping today. These rags do nothing to show off your body, I know Hermione and Ginny and every other girl in your school would forever be in my dept."

Harry's eyes bighted and he gave Tonks a smile, that would have weaken the keens of any girl and Tonks was no exception to the rule.

"Well get up a get dressed. Let's get this show on the road."

A blush creped across Harry's face. "Could you turn around, I am only wearing boxers?"

"Harry don't be so shy, you're going to be modeling for me for the rest of the day. Get used to it now."

"_No trust me you need to turn around." _Harry could not keep his raging boner hidden while only wearing his boxers.

"Fine, but make it quick." Tonks stood in a huff and turned away.

Harry dressed faster than he had ever before in his life. When he had finished he tapped Tonks on the shoulder.

"You look like hell Harry, but don't worry you won't as soon as we are done." She smiled at him. "We off to Gringotts, to get some cash and then we are off." She took his hand and a few seconds later they were standing at the entrance.

"I don't like goblins." Tonks shuttered.

Harry just shrugged.

"I need to make a withdrawal." Tonks proclaimed

Harry pulled hard on her hand pulling her back; he presented his key to the goblin. He quickly scribbled down a note with the key._ 2000 Galleons converted to Euros please. _Harry had no clue that at the current exchange rate he had just got over 110000 Euros. He thought that 2000 Euros would buy him a few nice outfits. The goblin smiled at him.

"Harry I can afford, to take you shopping you don't need to do this." Tonks was not pour, but her 100 (about 5500 a month in Euros) Galleons pay check each month gave her enough to have some spending cash.

Both Tonks and Harry were shocked when the goblin came back and put the 100,000 Euro stack along with a 10,000 Euro stack on the counter.

"Is there anything else I could do for you Mr. Potter?"

Harry hand few across the page. "How much Money do I have in my Account?"

"Your trust fund, amounts to…the Goblin ruffled threw some paper work. 50,000 Galleons refilled at the start of each new school year, while the main potter account amounts to 1,543,943,443 Galleons not to mention property, stocks, lose gems, art, and magical artifacts; just over 100,000 kilos in pure gold at current market price around 4 trillion Euros, plus some priceless holding that we are not privy to seeing. Quarterly you are looking at about a 5% increase of 77,197,172.15 just in Galleons. Is there anything else we can help you with Mr. Potter."

Tonks was floored, she had no idea.

Harry had no idea, why was the kept from him. To say he was stunned was an understatement. Here he was with a cord holding up his pants that were 20 sizes to and he was a billionaire and by the time he could access his main account he would have 2,470,309,508 minus any expenses he had over the next few years. 135,867,022,984 in Euros and that really drove the amount home. He remembered Hagrid bringing him to his vault, "you didn't think your parents would leave you with nothing." Was perhaps the biggest fumble the loveable giant ever made and he had made quite a few since Harry had met him.

Tonks removed her jaw from the floor. "Well let's go shopping!"

Harry took the money and his key from the desk and gave Tonks a nod.

"Harry did you know?" It was a simple question.

Harry just shook his head. He would give it all back for just another day with his parents, but he couldn't so he didn't dwell on it.

Not only was he drop dead sexy, but rich beyond her wildest dreams.

They exited the bank, and with a crack they were standing outside the largest mall in London.

Tonks and harry spend the day buying stuff. By the end of the day we could were a new outfit everyday for the next year and never repeat this would not have been a problem but Tonks made him try everything on. By the end of the day if he never saw another shopping mall in his life he would be happy. Little did harry know he owned the mall he was shopping at. They closed down the mall at 10:00 PM and Harry had just paid for the last of his purchases.

Harry collapsed on her couch exhausted the day's events.

"Nope Harry you can't stop just yet. We have one more thing to do before we can call it a day."

He looked at her with sad puppy dog eyes. He didn't want to move any more.

"Don't give me that, you need a shower and then we can have some fun."

FUN! Harry's mind went back to his dream. He could only hope, so he did.

Tonks picked out a few things for him and ushered him off to the shower.

Harry was too exhausted to stand anymore so he ran himself a bath. He didn't even notice disillusioned Tonks follow him in.

She could not take her eyes off of his battle torn body, scars both real and emotional.

When Harry finally settled down into the water, he could help lose himself in the smell of Tonks. It was stronger here than in his dreams. Before he knew it he had grown rock hard thinking about her. Giving in to primal urges his hand moved to his throbbing cock and he began to masturbate. His thoughts drifted to Tonks, his hand was hers the warm water became her warm pussy.

**Tonks watched with pleading eyes. She couldn't stop herself **_**Legilimens. **_**She watched harry pleasure himself to thoughts of her. It was driving her wild. She slid her hand into her panties and started to finger herself. Her mind racing oh fuck me Harry, fuck me harry, yes just like that, fuck me, Fuck me oooo "Fuck me Harry." She said out loud as she climaxed on her own hand. **

Harry was so lost in his own fantasy he didn't noticed. She was screaming the very same thing in his own mind. It didn't take too long before he also finished.

Tonks made her way out of the bathroom, but when she opened the door Harry's eyes shot to it.

She stepped outside. "Harry I was just wondering if you had a towel, oh sorry I forgot you can't tell me. I'll bring you one just in case." The door closed and Harry was alone again.

Tonks stood her back to the door, breathing heavily; for the first time in her life she wanted to give herself to a man. He had the body of a Greek God and his cock was impressive too.

Harry stood and washed himself clean. He stood and found a towel resting atop his clothes. Tonks must have left it there for him. He toweled off and changed into one of the satin pajamas Tonks picked out for him. As soon as he exited the shower, he heard Tonks.

"Guest bed room his down the hallway, second door on your right." Tonks was obviously in a good mood. "I am going to shower now you should get some sleep."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He found the room and the bed very expectable and fell asleep shortly after hitting the bed.

Tonks went to the shower forming a plan in her head. Step one, shower. Step two, jump Harry and shag him senseless. She showered quickly wanting to get to step two as soon as she could.

She dried off and put on her shortest most revealing night gown. She took a second to admire her own body even if it was a work of fiction. She made her way to the guest bedroom, but to her dismay she found Harry was already asleep. She let out a loud sigh and joined him pressing her body to his back she joined him sleeping.

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to Tonks cuddling him. Her arm around him, he could fell her small hand resting on his manhood. Harry Jr. Perked up immediately. It took him a long time to calm down but eventually did and fell back a sleep.

Tonks woke up next to the alarm clock ringing. Harry soon joined her. Sometime in the middle of the night Tonks had moved to her back and harry had cuddled up next to her.

A blush creped across Tonks' face. "Good morning Harry, you're happy to see me I guess or did you sleep with your wand in your pocket.

He could feel it now; his cock was almost digging a hole into her leg. He jumped back and away from her so far that he was standing half way to the door.

Tonks yawned lifting her arms above her head, her night gown rode up, showing off the see-through light blue panties she had worn the night before. "Harry no need to be embarrassed. It is called mourning wood all guys get it." She didn't know if this was true or not, but she was trying to make him feel better. "Now if the other Harry is done getting a breath of fresh air, I think you should put him away."

Harry looked down and sure enough his head and poke out from the hole in his sleep pants. He tucked it away as best he could before exiting the room.

Tonks face went flush. That boy has no clue the effect he has on the women around him. Oh well I have the whole summer to "guard him."

Tonks dressed and exited the room only to find harry had done the same.

"Well, I think it is time we get you to Hermione and show off your new dashing look."

Harry couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye, so he just counted the tiles on the floor. He felt her hand go to his shoulder and with a crack they were on their way to see Hermione.

Author Notes

1 I am going to write, you read and comment.

2 Chapter 3 sucked I hope this one is better

3 thank you so much for all your reviews.

4 EVEN!


	5. Chapter 5

**The voice of reason! (MOO HA HA HA)**

**(Please note I am evil)**

Harry appeared next to Tonks standing on a road just outside of what he assumed was Hermione's House. It was a big house, but still looked like good people lived here. He felt a pull in his stomach, he knew how much looks could be deceiving, but Hermione was amazing so her parents must be too. Did they even know he was coming? Harry thought. Hey I am Harry Potter I know you don't know me but I am going to be staying here for… who knows how long. Oh, and by the way I have sexual dreams about your daughter all the time. What a great first impression he would make. He couldn't even speak, there for he wouldn't have to worry about what to say to them. He could just hide and hope no one bothered him except Hermione. He felt Tonks tug on his arm.

"Come along Harry" Tonks looked sad for some reason.

Harry didn't move.

"What is it Harry don't you want to see her." Tonks was beyond confused.

Harry didn't know what else to do he could find the words to write it out, he just wanted Tonks to smile at him, reassure him that it was all going to be ok, but the sadness in her eyes was pushing more to the surface. Harry did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her.

Tonks couldn't believe her luck here she was, about the leave Harry to the charms of a girl who would take good care of him, no it was more than that, she was leaving the man she come to lust and a good chance, as much as she hated to admit to herself love, in the arms of another woman. Than Harry hugged her and she could tell that harry had come to care about her greatly. Tonks pushed back her tears, it was good he would find someone his own age and make children. Maybe she could be Aunt Tonks. Nymphadora Potter did have a very pleasant ring to it.

Harry just held here for a good long time before she pulled away. He would miss this. His hands were moving of their own accord, slowly down her back. He needed her to know, just what it how much it meant that she had come to save him. His hands moved under her shirt, absent mindedly he was rubbing her lower back with his thumb in small circles. The tips of his fingers were glowing slivery-blue in color.

She could fell magic surging threw her body; it wanted to change her back to her true form. It wanted to heal her it wanted nothing more than to make her feel better. She pushed against the change no way would she allow anyone to see her true form. The other things she couldn't fight. It was taking everything she had to fight the change. She pulled away if she didn't his magic would soon over whelm her.

Harry didn't know why she pulled away but she was smiling and that was enough for him. It was shy but stirring, and exactly what he needed.

Sirius looked on from the window, watching the whole scene play out. Tonks was his cousin, Harry was his godson, and he could lose both if the headmaster was not informed of this "development". If Tonks was the girl and he didn't say anything the whole world would suffer. He didn't know if he could live with that kind of guilt, not to mention when he did die what Lily would say to him, but he knew it would be the disappointment in her eyes that would crush him. He had to even if it would risk her life, he had to inform Dumbledore.

He walked to the fire place and flooed into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Sirius, what brings you to my office?" Dumbledore was always happy to see a friend. He was trusted by Harry and that meant that Dumbledore needed his trust too.

"I have bad news, it appears that…" He was trying to find the words.

"Ahh I see, what brought you here. This is most disturbing." The sparkle left the old man's eyes. "Do you think that is the best course of action?"

Sirius had no clue how Dumbledore just walked past the wards on his mind, but he had always just done it. He didn't know why he even spoke to the man.

"I am sorry Sirius. If I had not told the girl to guard him then this would have never happened. As usual my over sights tend to meet with disasters." Once again he had failed Harry. He would have another life on his hand because of this. Now two women and he himself were going to the chopping block to save Harry. "Do you think she will turn this down? Dumbledore was grasping at straws at this point."

"No I don' think she will." Sirius couldn't bring himself to look over at Dumbledore.

"Then I must again begin the brew." Harry would save millions of life's it was going to be Dumbledore's greatest honor to give his life to protect the world. His only regret now was that 2 of 3 young women were going to follow him to the grave. They were pure souls and he would surely burn for sacrificing them. They both sat both wishing that his had never happened.

Tonks was busy guiding harry towards the door. She was walking a few steps in front of him.

Harry was quickly becoming aroused. His eyes locked on her bum, he could only imagine what it would felt like. He didn't care that they reached the door or Tonks had knocked, but when a fluffy brunet flew at him and hugged him. He cared for many reasons, first and for most it felt like home. The second reason was more obvious to both of them.

Hermione could feel something poke her as she latched onto him. He was only a few inches taller than her so it was pressed against her pelvis. She did her best to not move, but with their bodies pressed so tightly together it was becoming uncomfortable for her. The same was true for him. Their thoughts matched only she only needed to be a little bit higher and this would be perfect. Despite Hermione's wanting desire she let him go.

"Harry, Tonks, come inside. My parents just left for the office so the place is ours till about 5:00pm."

"I am Sorry Hermione, but I have stuff I have to catch up on, but I'll be back to guard around six." Tonks casually touched Harry's arm, but this didn't go unnoticed to Hermione.

Hermione felt a rage building in her, she was flirting with harry. How could she do this right in front of her? Everyone knew that she had her eyes on him for the longest time. She could beat Ginny, her long time "friendship" with him would give her the edge she needed but Tonks could be any girl he wanted her to be.

"Harry I need to talk to Tonks alone. Would you mind giving us a second?" Hermione was not giving away anything with her tone.

Harry just smiled and walked passed her into the sitting/T.V room.

Hermione closed the door behind him. "Tonks, I don't think you should do that?"

"Do what?" Tonks replied.

"Flirt with Harry; he might get the wrong idea." Hermione was not skirting the point.

"Oh, so you are his keeper now?" Her rage was building to match Hermione's.

"Not yet, but I have been there with him though everything. It gives me the right to look out for him, and I will not see him played with by anyone, not as long as I hold breath."

Tonks blush as she thought about playing with him. "Maybe he likes to be played with, have you thought about that."

"If he likes it than I will be the one to do it, not you." Hermione's words no longer trying to sound friendly.

"Oh, now the truth comes out, you want him for yourself." Tonks knew this long before but now it was more than an idea it was fact.

"I won't see his heart broken, I made a mistake with Cho, last year, and I won't make it again." Hermione said what she had been thinking for over the past year.

"Well your mistake is my gain. I will not just give up on him. I don't expect you to, but I like Harry and you had had years to snatch him up but you didn't. Now you face the fact that his heart is up for grabs and he will be mine." Tonks knew that Harry did lust after her but is heart was at home with Hermione. She knew that when it came to a battle of looks she would win over anyone, but his true heart, Hermione held it with an iron grip. Hopefully she could be Harry's first and that would be enough for her but to do that she had to slow Hermione down as well as Ginny.

"This is my time with him; you can't take that away from me." Hermione sobbed.

Tonks had forgotten all about Harry and is limited time. She couldn't deny Hermione this chance, even if she didn't get one herself. "Ok Hermione, we both care about him. Treat him well, ok?"

"Thanks, Tonks." Hermione was whipping away her tears with her sleeve.

Tonks was just as broken but couldn't let it show. She reached out touched Hermione shoulder and was gone.

Hermione took a second to compose herself. Then walked back inside, seeing Harry sit in silence looking at a T.V. that wasn't on. She took notice for the first time that Harry wasn't wearing his normal clothes. These were nice clothes, very nice clothes. She would have to check tags but she was sure it was at least a 250 Euro outfit without shoes. He was looking nice, no better than that he was drop dead sexy even if he was a little short for a boy, damn those muggles. She would rewrite her long term "Capture Harry plans", and speed them up for the time frame she had been given. She would have to knock a lot off of it was a sad thought, but some of the more naughty things she was definitely looking forward too.

"Harry, have you eaten yet, there is still breakfast on the stove. When you're done you can go change into a swim suit my father keeps his in the bottom drawer, they might be big for you. That is if you don't mind going swimming with me?"

Harry nodded and smiled, Hermione, swimsuit nothing bad about that. Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen. Just in time to see Hermione blot up the stairs. She was going to go change, naked-Hermione quickly taking the place on swimsuit-Hermione in his head.

Hermione was looking over the options her head. A blue one piece that she had been wearing, and the one she never dare to wear the tie-on red two piece her mother, secretly bought her on her last trip to France. She knew getting Harry to want her goods was a good start. So she put on her red one for the second time, first when she tried it on, and then now. She grabbed two towels from the cupboard and wrapped one of them around herself not wanting to spoil Harry's surprise.

Harry was eating when in noticed the back door open and close, Hermione must already be waiting for him so he cleaned up this plate and went upstairs to change. He found the dresser without a problem but as he was riffling through the bottom dresser drawer he found something he didn't expect to find. It was naked pictures of Hermione's mother from the time she was in school. She was 17-19 and had the same bushy hair as Hermione and the same body type. In a few years Hermione would be drop dead just like her mother. He was looking at the naked pictures and thinking about Hermione. When his good since returned and put them back just like he found them. It didn't take him long before he found the trunks and changed. He made his way down stairs and out the back door holding, taking all his clothes with him.

Hermione was lounging with her towel wrapped around her. What would Harry think about the suit, she hoped he looked at her with wanting, desire. She was picturing Harry's emerald green eyes locked on her body, it was making giggly. She was Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age and here she was getting giggly over a guy, but if the was a crime 90% of all the girls at school would need some time is Azkaban. Harry could have easily become the biggest playboy in Hogwarts but he didn't and that spoke loads to his character.

Harry exited the back door; Hermione hid her eyes behind the sun glasses, so he couldn't see her eyes fixated on him. His well formed body was scared by years of abuse at his Uncles and Hogwarts. Harry just never seemed get a break but maybe is she could just get his heart to open it may hold off the darkness in his head. This was a silly girl's fantasy but it was all she had. She could not bring herself to face the fact that Harry's mind would soon be lost under the pressure of the Dark Lord. She was smiling in her illusion that she could do something to help but stood at Harry's arrival, smiling at him. She was thinking please Harry hold that thought, come over and hug me; I need a hug from you right now.

Harry was daydreaming about the very same thing or maybe it was more than a daydream because that would have passed. He felt the urge to carry it out, just as he had envisioned it. He tried to shake it off as he walked towards her, but his arms and legs moved of their own accord. He put both arms around her waist, and pulled her into him. Her arms found their way around his neck. He jumped back away from her. As the memory of his uncle strangling him flashed into his head.

It was not the hug either wanted. Hermione hung her head, why did Harry jump away? What had she done so wrong that would cause him to jump like that?

Harry was looked at her, deciding to try again. This time his arms went for hers, picking them up he wrapped them around his chest.

How could she be so dumb? His uncle had nearly killed him, he still couldn't speak. Maybe it still hurt, Harry would never willing admit that he needed help. She wanted to say something to him, apologize or something to let he know she understood but she just rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry was losing a fighting battle as the voice in his head was demanding more. "_Coward, make it clear you like her. Take what you can get boy." _He was doing his best to shake off the command, but Hermione was making on attempt to move away. His hand were shaking the muscles in his arm were trembling. His body was fighting for control just as fiercely as his body.

Hermione could fell his body shake, she didn't let go. He was just scared to be this close to another, but she wouldn't let go till he made her. No this hug was long time coming. She was doing her best to give him an "I will always be her for you hug."

Harry felt like needles were being driven into his spine. _"Do as I say! Use her body for pleasure!" _But Harry wouldn't lose now. He couldn't remove his arms from her nor could he do as the voice commanded. So he stood there felling like he was being dropped into a fire pit and the removed. Just as the pain would lessen, it would wash over him again. He pain was building so much his vision blurred. "_I will kill you before I lose."_ This seemed like this was going to be his end. Oh well I get to die, finally!, were his last thoughts.

Harry felt his arms loosen and pull back. She opened her eyes to see Harry falling to the ground. "Harry!" She screamed. Her reflexes caught as hold of him and pulled her with him to the ground. His breathing was shallow but he was alive. She ran toward the house to Fire Call Dumbledore. He would know what to do.

She threw a handful of powder into the fire place. "Dumbledore!" She moved her face to close to the fire to quickly and shined her hair.

Sirius and Dumbledore jumps from their seats.

"Hermione what seem to be the problem?" Dumbledore was this first to speak.

"Harry's hurt, he fell over we were ju…"

"Step back Hermione I am on my way." Dumbledore tossed a handful of powered into the fire place. "Granger Home." And with a flash of green fire he was gone.

"Over here professor!" Hermione was already in the back yard.

Dumbledore ran, seeing at man in his hundreds sprint is amazing but he ran with grace and speed of a track star in his prime was truly the awe inspiring part. His wand was drawn as he ran.

Dumbledore wand passed over his a few times as soon as he arrived. Dumbledore was doing two things; one was healing the aneurism the erupted in Harry's brain and the other was going through Harry's memories trying to find what happened. To the old man was not surprised when he found the memory of today's events.

Sirius stood back and watched as his world came crashing down.

Dumbledore withdrew from Harry's head. "Ms. Granger Harry is going to be ok."

Hermione couldn't stop crying.

"There is much I have to speak with you about, let's get Harry into bed and then we can speak." With a flash Harry body was sent to his bedroom here at the Grangers.

"The voice in Harry's head had commanded him to do something, but as much as he wanted to he couldn't. He nearly died today fighting it. I can't tell you what, but I assure you that if he does this again he won't survive. Now I have to ask you something very serious. Would you die for Harry?"

Die? She didn't have to think about it. She would do anything for him. She stopped crying and looked at Dumbledore. "Yes, I would"

"That is what I feared. I may have found a way to save him; it will take awhile to be sure and to brew the potion. You must not let him fight for control; it will kill him before you can save him. I want to assure you of two things before we go any farther. One, Harry is in love with you, and two, He would die to avoid hurting you in anyway. So, I must ask you to do something for him tonight. Around 11:30 your parents will fall into a deep sleep at that point, you are to have…" He couldn't believe what he was saying. "You must have intercourse with Harry. I do not care if you have to tie him to the bed and force him. He wants you more than you want him, if you can believe that. I can't force you to do this but know that, this is what the voice was demanding he do, if it demands, Harry must comply. If you can't, then please tell me now." He finished in his head, so I can find Ginny she would do it without a second thought.

Hermione was taken aback by his words. She was to what, Harry, when, rape? She had planned to do this much later in the week, only without the rape. Give myself to Harry; it was sinking in. "I'll do it. I love him. Even if it only saves him for a short while, I'll do it."

"I fear that is not all. In 2 weeks time, He has to move Ginny and I have to make the same request of her." Dumbledore was waiting for the scream.

"Why, he loves me, And I him. Why take him away? I will give all of me to him, don't take him from me." Her face was cold and serious.

"Hermione, I wish it was that simple, but harry must have the choice if I leave him in your care he won't and that would be the worst thing I have ever done to him aside from leaving him at his Uncles house for 11 years. I have watched you both grow and the love between you grow as well, soon his choice will be evident and if his heart chooses you then, nothing will ever come between you again. You have my word and my oath. I Albus Dumbledore do swear on my life and my magic, that once Harry has made a choice of which he wants to be with, I will defend that choice with my life and magic not only in this life but for the rest of any existence."

Hermione gasped, if Harry chose her and if then Dumbledore didn't honor his oath he would not only die, but would have his magic striped from him. I was a common thought that Squibs were oath breakers, reincarnated. "If you must, I only wish I knew more about what you are doing."

"It will all be explained in due time. If you must hate someone hate me. It is I who fail you and Harry. Know that if I could I would step back and let things work out as they may but time is a factor and you have been doing your best, to do your best to find the love between you and Harry. I dare say I should have given you this homework many years ago. I know you would have Ok'd it by the start of the second year if not sooner. If I had we would not be where we are today." Dumbledore was thinking back to his youth and smiled and that once he wished that his Teacher would have given him something this fun to do.

"I wish you had too." Hermione smiled for the first time since Harry collapsed.

"I have I few things I must give you before I go." With a flick of his wand and potion racked appeared. "This is a contraception potion, not that I don't look forward to seeing little Harry's but you are much too young. This is a minor lust potion, if will help you overcome your inhabitations. This is a minor healing potion to help you recover after and deal with the pain and these two are restorative potions, it will help if you choice to a have more than one adventure tonight. I couple drops of each should be enough but drink the contraception entirely. Now do you need or want any muggle help tonight?"

"What more could I need?" Her curiosity was driving her.

A blush rose to Dumbledore face. "Sexy kicker's, toys, I hear handcuffs are big but I think a total body bind would work better.

It was now Hermione's turn to blush. "No professor, I think I have all a need."

"Good, will I must be off. Oh, and good luck tonight. I have triggered him to wake when you enter his room so avoid it till your parents are sleeping." This was this most embarrassing conversation he had had in many years and was in a rush to end it. With a soft pop Dumbledore was gone.

Sirius didn't need to see anymore and left before Hermione knew she had more company to this conversation.

Hermione didn't see any point for waiting till night her parents would be gone till late his evening. The swimsuit would be well enough to get his attention she made her way through the house. She was standing with her hand on the door knob. She removed the towel letting it fall to the floor. She took a deep breath and….

_____________________

**Author Notes : )**

**1) Yes I am going to leave you here. HA HA HA**

**2) I forgot to tell you to review last time, so please do**

**3) That is the reason why I stopped here.**

**4) The more reviews I get the faster I write. **

**5) That you so much for reading; I write because I love it but always I write for your enjoyment**

**6) If you want to see someone with someone please let me know. **

**7) I have no qualms about killing anyone. So don't think anyone is safe. **

**8) I don't own anything. I am not making any money.**

**9) My profile keeps track of my current writing check it out, to see when the next update is coming. **

**10) EVEN!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't normally do this but…. Ok, so I am a not a very good writer so I will attempt to explain Dumbledore's actions. He, Dumbledore believes that it must be Harry's choice of his mate. Now he is brewing three potions because if Harry doesn't choice then, he will have to try to bond with all three girls. (Resulting in 2 dead women and 1 bonded with harry.) Now as for why he asked Hermione and later Ginny, and Tonks to allow harry to have his way with them is simple; if harry fights the voice, it can result in his death. So voice say's kill, Harry fights it, Harry dies or may die. Easy Solutions remove Harry's objection to the voice. He read his mind and memory and knows what the voice was demanding. If the voice says kill, Dumbledore would step in and kill for him. If it says… "Have sex with Hermione"… arrange Hermione and Harry to do it. It is as very simple give the voice what it wants and the same time appease Harry, removing the conflict. I am sorry if this was unclear. So why must he ask Ginny the same thing. Harry must be free to choice so Dumbledore must balance between, giving the voice what it wants and not taking away his options by forcing him on one girl.

**Chapter 6 Taken away.**

**And…**Considered her motivations. Why was she doing this? They were nowhere near that point in their relationship to do this. No she couldn't do this; she would not use her body to capture his heart. It was immoral no matter the situation. She wanted to grow old with him, have his children, and this was not the time to jump his well toned body. She resolved herself. Let Ginny or Tonks be his play thing but his heart is mine. Ginny would never take her place; she wasn't with him, like she was. It would mean letting Harry go again. That thought made her shudder. Once the voice was gone she would make her move and not a moment before. She would not give herself to a voice; if Harry wanted her once it was gone then she wouldn't hesitate.

She needed to contact Dumbledore. She needed to think this through. To make sure she was doing the right thing. She picked back up her towel and headed for her room. She sat down on her bed knowing she was doing the right thing. It was not easy but it was right. Harry would be leaving shortly into the arms of another but it wasn't Harry it was an imprint The Dark Lord left. Harry would never just give his body to just anyone. Let Ginny have the fake Harry; she wanted nothing to do with it. That was the end of it, she would write a letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_I can't. I want Harry more than life it's self but I won't give myself to a voice. I know that Harry can't stay here anymore. I love him and accept what you must do. I will wait forever if need be. I can't, I won't do this to him. You spoke of a solution; I would like to know as much as you can tell me. I am not giving up but this is a battle I don't want to win. I will retreat now but know the war for Harry is far from over. I love him. I will do anything to help I can but this is not helping only delaying the tragic. Do what you can to save his life and I will save his heart. _

_Hermione_

"Dobby." Hermione called out. Hoping the house elf would show up.

No sooner had she finished, Dobby appeared. "What can Dobby do for Mrs. Potter?"

"What do you mean 'Mrs. Potter?'" Hermione was stunned.

"Dobby didn't mean to insult you. Dobby is sorry. Dobby must be punished." Dobby slammed his head into the wall. "Bad, Dobby!"

"Stop!" Hermione yelled.

The house elf froze in place.

"I just don't understand why you called me Mrs. Potter, Can you explain?"

"Dobby would be honored to explain. House elf's can fell things wizards can't. The bonds of magic are flaring around the two of you. Sooner or later you will be Mrs. Potter by magic at least. Your magic calls masters' to you as masters' calls for yours."

This was wonderful news, she was more resolved than ever to continue on her current course. "Dobby this is wonderful news." Her heart was fluttering. "But what does being Mrs. Potter by magic mean?"

"Dobby doesn't know Mistress, do the others know?" Dobby was about to pop off to inform the others.

"Others, what others?" Hermione was not sure if she even wanted to know.

"The other Mrs. Potters." Dobby was confused by the question.

"I need to know who the others are." Her heart sank, his magic called out for others.

"Dobby can fell it, one be Ginny." Dobby listed off.

Hermione was not surprised.

"One be Tonks" Dobby continued.

She was still not surprised.

"One be Luna" Dobby was listing without noticing the displeasure he was bringing Mistress Potter.

Now that came as a shock. Why must it be so complicated? "Dobby I need you to do two things for me. One take this letter to Dumbledore. The other I need books on magical marriage go to Hogwarts and to Diagon ally, buy and borrow all you can find. Oh and don't tell anyone about the Mrs. Potter thing."

Dobby isn't supposed to take books from the school, but for Harry's Mrs., Dobby would be happy to serve. Dobby will not share Potter secrets."

"You are a great elf Dobby, thank you." Hermione was in a rush to read all she could. "That is all Dobby."

"You are truly a great witch Mistress. Dobby is happy to serve." Dobby was gone as quickly as he appeared.

Tom Riddle was sitting in his cell awaiting a trial he knew the outcome for, not guilty, his last orders as the Dark Lord would see to that. Soon he would just be a man, trying to atone for his sins. When Harry went dark, The Dark Lord would rise again. The death of those he loved most would assure that, if not the imprint he left on the boy would. He would try to stop it now, but nothing could be done. His "trial" would start soon, so he sat and waited.

Dumbledore was busy attending to the potions. When the house elf called Dobby entered the room.

"Dumbledore Sir, Miss Hermione wanted to give you this." Dobby bowed.

Dumbledore read the letter and sighed. Oh well, she had her chance. I hope this takes her out of the running. One less mark on his soul and one more life that could be lived, it was a hope and that is all he had these days. "Thank you Dobby, if you could bring harry to Hogwarts for me. It would be most helpful. "

"Dobby lives to serve." Dobby again was gone.

Dumbledore have a lot to do and little time to do it. So he too left only he was on his way to see a young redheaded witch. He appeared outside the wards of the Weasley house.

Molly spotted him as soon as he appeared. She came flying outside the house. "Dumbledore is Harry ok?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yes yes, he fell down but everything is fine now. I have much to do today and little time to do it; is Ginny home." He knew very well that she was, but it was still polite to ask.

"Yes, she is. Can I ask you why you want to see her?" Molly inquired.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't have you interfere. She has to make a choice and sadly it falls to me to ask. It is very private so… if you would please send her down. I will wait here."

Molly didn't like this one bit, but she trusted Dumbledore almost blindly. "Ok I will send her down; I just wish I could know more. Does it have something to do with Harry?"

"Yes but no more questions. I would dislike having to lie to you Molly." Dumbledore knew this would end the conversation.

Molly wanted to know more but she just walked away to fetch Ginny.

"Ginny, Dumbledore is here to see you he is outside."

Ginny dropped her fork and ran outside. Greeted by Dumbledore's smile and twinkling eyes. "Ginny, it is good to see you are well."

"I am not well, Harry is with Hermione. Who knows what they are doing." Ginny was furious.

"He won't be for long; Hermione's time with him came to an end early today." Dumbledore knew that this would make this conversation a lot easier.

Ginny smiled at Dumbledore for the first time.

"Now as much as it pains me, we must dispose of the pleasantries. I know you love him but I must ask how much? Would you die for him? Give your body to him?"

"I would." Ginny's response was to be expected.

"I know you would and that is why Harry is here. I need you to allow Harry use of your body."

"Use of my what?" Ginny took a step back.

"Please allow me to explain, the voice in Harry's head can no longer be denied. If it is it can prove deadly. I can only leave him here if you agree to this; I can't have him fighting it. The voice seeks to corrupt him. Given the chance he will rape you to achieve this but if you give yourself to him then the voice will have to seek a new way. If you accept his love this will be a victory over the darkness. I know this is a lot to ask but are you willing to give yourself to him while I seek other options. If not then I must renderer him unconscious, till a solution is found."

"You want me to sleep with the boy I love." Ginny was just checking.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Not only do I get him but it also saves him." Ginny smiled.

Dumbledore nodded again.

This was turning into the best day ever. "You had to ask, you could have just left me in the room with him for like 10 minutes alone." Ginny could see that Dumbledore was getting uncomfortable.

"I don't think you can find the privacy needed here; please go pack your things. You will be spending some time away from home."

Ginny rushed off to go pack.

Dumbledore entered the house. "Molly, I will be taking Ginny with me for some time." It was not a question.

Molly took a deep breath, and was about to start to scream but Dumbledore's finger went to her lips. "I don't need to remind you of the oaths you took. She will be coming, you will not tell anyone about this. You will honor your life dept to me. I am also Harry legal guardian. If you are willing to give your own life, then think of Ron's and the twins. I will call in there's if I must, do not now or ever question me when I issue you a direct order. Ginny will be coming with me. I assure you Ginny will be safe. Harry needs her, so I need her. Molly you are very dear to me, as is your family."Dumbledore's eyes softened. "But I can't not have you nose in this. Please trust me, Harry will save the world and your daughter can save him. What more could you want." Dumbledore pulled her into a hug.

Molly wept. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't make him explain. So she just cried.

Ginny raced down stairs. "Mother what's wrong."

"Nothing, just something from a long time ago are you ready to leave?" Molly was doing her best to stop crying.

"Yes mom." Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Be good, and listen to Dumbledore." Molly crooked.

"I will mother, I promise." Ginny dragged her trunk down the stairs. The loud thump, thump, proved it was full.

"I am sorry Molly it is time for us to depart." Dumbledore took Ginny's arm and was gone.

Dumbledore and Ginny were standing in outside of Hogwarts. "Ginny you will find everything you need including Harry in your dorm room. I must stress to you that there is a potion marked contraception. You need to drink this all before you attend to Harry."

"Don't worry mum has had me on the potion, since I went to school. I guess she was a little worried about little Harry's showing up." Ginny snickered.

"The other potions come with instructions, if you need anything call a house elf. If they can't help have he or she come get me." Dumbledore knew that student's had sex in the school but this was the first time he arranged it.

"Thank you so much. I have work to do now, anything else? Like are you going to ask me to marry him next because that is the only thing that could make this better." That was the only thing that would make this day better.

Dumbledore laughed. "I would give me honor to marry the two of you, should everything work out. Now run along, harry will be awake soon. The password is Love."

Ginny didn't need any more encouragement and darted off through the castle at a full run. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Love."

"I don't approve of this." The painting spoke.

"I don't give a damn, now open up or I will blast my way in." Nothing was going to get in her way right now.

"Fine, but you two are much too young." The painting was annoyed.

"I don't give a damn what you think this is your last warning." Ginny drew her wand.

The door swung open. Letting Ginny into the common room, Harry was only a few moments away. She was stripping off clothes as she ran up the stairs. No thinking just desire. It had been building since she was 5, now was her chance and it was not one she intended on missing. She opened the door with nothing on but a pair of red lace see threw knickers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOTES!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

1- I like cliffs.

2-Next chapter will be fun.

**3- I like reviews, I write faster with them. **

4- I know that is wrong but IDGARA!

5-WE LIKE LEMONS!

6- I hope the LUNA Came as a shock to everyone

7- I hope everyone likes the way I am writing Dumbledore. He is not stupid or evil. He will do anything for the greater good, 3 lives for the sake of the world, a small price.

8- Ginny is not a whore, I promise It will all be explained

9- I didn't update my profile this time because I was busy with the "W" word.

10 WORK IS

11 - EViL!!!!!

12 - EVEN!


	7. Chapter 7

**What a way to go!**

Ginny opened the door a crack, and peeked in. Sure enough Harry was sleeping in her bed. She opened the door more. Slowly trying to make sure it didn't creek. This might get to embarrassing if harry was to wake up now. She slid into the room, keeping the handle turned until the door was safely closed. She thought quickly about a silencing charm, but it was still summer and didn't want to risk it. She started to creep towards the bed. She felt like a lion stalking her pray. She was watching Harry's face for any sign of him waking. Everything pointed to him only being a sleep but having a most pleasant dream. She reached the bed but now how to proceed. She slipped down into bed with him, pressing her mostly naked body against his.

Harry slept obvious of anything going on around him.

She could only come up with three options. One, sleep; two, play; three, scream and scare the life out of him blaming him for being here. She found the solution came to her immediately Screw one, and three, it is play time. She slid a hand under the covers seeking out Harry's man hood. She found what she was looking for and let out a gasp, Harry was very well hung. For a second Ginny wondered if it could even go all the way inside of her but decided that if a baby could Harry certainly could. Ginny hand maneuvered Harry's cock out of hole in the front of his boxers. It was so warm in her hand, pulsing every now and then. She started to glide and tips of her fingers up and down his shift.

Harry let out a moan. That would have seared his throat but he was lost in pleasant dreams, and, pleasure.

Ginny looked up it see if he was still a sleep but didn't stop touching him. Her small hand now wrapped around him. The head was making her hand stick and wasn't gliding as easily as before. She needed lube. She had two options saliva or her own wetness. Both sounded a appealing. She always wanted to try this and it would be a great way to wake Harry up. She licked her lips getting them nice a wet. She was ready for this. She positioned herself between his kneed and with a hungry look in her eye she licked the length of the underside of his penis.

Harry moved and moaned again. This time the burning would not be stifled.

Ginny could tell that soon harry would awake but that was fine. She licked him again his time when she reached the head she took the tip into her mouth and rolled her tongue around it. She bobbed up and down letting her hand take what the mouth couldn't.

Harry dream became too intense and shot up awake. Where was he, what is going on, it felt so good. Harry was having trouble putting together two words. He looked down and that answered most of his questions but left him with even more new ones. I have got to stop her, this is wrong; she must be under a spell. Harry was grasping at straws. He lost this train of thought.

"_You will not stop her. If you do I will kill her." _

He felt his hand move of its own accord to his pocket and draw his wand. He could see the killing curse  
_"Avada Kedavra" _in his head. The other went to the back of Ginny's head. Harry could have fought the voice, but he needed this just a badly as Ginny. His life sucked; Dark Lord and Dudley, and was a beautiful creature begging him; to take her?

Ginny eyes were closed as she worked up and down. Felling Harry grow and pulse was making her so wet, and this was just a warm up. When he woke up she would take main stage and give the performance of a life time. She felt his hand move to the back of her head. She looked up at him slowing removing his penis from her mouth. His eyes we so troubled, they were lost somewhere between lust and pain. She moved her body up his letting her nipples brush against his belly and chest. She could fell him shiver. She reached for him lips and kissed him deeply.

Harry kissed her back, he maybe a man of morals but when you win the lotto you don't throw away the ticket.

Ginny broke this kiss and went over to whisper in his ear. "Please don't fight me, I want you harry, take me."

"_Yes, take her now, Silly girl giving here self to me willingly, perform the ritual. We will have much use of this one later. Make her strong so we can use her later."_

The ritual flashed into Harry's mind. It was a power boosting ritual for her. For once he agreed with the voice a strong Ginny would be of great use to defeating The Dark Lord and maybe getting this damned voice out of his head.

Harry nodded at her and smiled. His eyes flashed red as he rolled her over onto her back. His hands were racing over her body, exploring teasingly. He was nibbling on her neck. Enjoying the giggling sounds and soft moans she was making.

"_Enough of this foreplay do as I command now"_

His hand made their way to Ginny's hips, and slowly removed her panties all the while he moved his kisses down to her color bone. As soon as her panties were tossed somewhere, his boxers followed. Harry looked down at the naked body of the 14 year old girl in front of him. Amazing curves nice b' cup breasts. cute belly button and a little bit of hair right above her pussy, that matched her hair color and his penis pressing against the folds of her vagina. Harry reached for his wand that at some point he dropped on the bed. He stated to wave in a very complicated manner over Ginny.

What was Harry doing, it looked like he was casting a spell, but harry couldn't do that, he couldn't even speak right now. She was in shock and the tip of his wand turned white. She felt warm and comfortable like being wrapped in her favorite blanked. She could fell Harry's penis pressing into her. She rocked her hips towards him. "Please, don't tease me anymore, I want you."

Harry almost lost his place in the ritual. He wasn't doing this to tease her, he need to be at the right place in the ritual before he could break her open for the first time, but despite his best efforts he was tip teasing the stunning redhead.

Ginny just wanted to feel all of him. Her hips were bucking trying to get him to slip in but the more she tried the more useless it seemed. She looked up to see red eyes looking back down at her. For the first time in her life she felt scared of Harry. Those red eyes were not that of the boy she loved, but the demon inside of him. She tried to pull away but found her body locked into this position. She wanted to scream, but those cold eyes held her helpless.

The ritual was read for the second stage. Harry touched his wand to Ginny's head. At the same time he thrust his entire cock inside of her forcefully. It was not needed but Harry was lost to the voice in his head, but that didn't last for long. The love he felt was erupting from him like a volcano. The ritual required he to dump his magical core into hers, forcing hers to grow to accommodate the rush of power. He was doing that at an alarming rate. The voice in his head faded to the power of his love, it was now just Harry.

Ginny could fell Harry's magic rush into her. He was powerful she knew that, but this was beyond anything she could even dream of. Her magic was a drop in the bucket compared to the CAT 5 hurricane that was Harry's. Ginny was lost in the feeling till she saw Harry's emerald green eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.

Harry's hand went up to Ginny's face, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He wanted to say so many things. "Sorry please forgive me, do you want to stop, I ... I love you" but he knew nothing would come out if he tried. So he just stayed where he was his eyes were pleading for answers, that were soon answered.

Ginny leaned up and kissed him at the same time her legs hooked together around him, trying to pull him in deeper, not even sure if it was possible.

Harry seemed to get the hint and slowly stated to slide out of her. He was going to make slow passionate love to her.

Ginny would have none of that; she pulled him back down with force, trusting him in harder.

The battle for the style of love making was quickly won by Ginny. As she let out a moan and said, "Fuck me hard Harry, I need it please."

The pleading in her voice was too much for him. He gave into her wish. Trusting in and out like the sex crazed teen he was. He wasn't being careful he even slipped out once or twice, but this didn't discourage him. It felt so good to enter her again.

With every trust, she could feel more of Harry's magic pour into her. She didn't know if it was the magic or the orgasms that made her feel so wonderful, but it was most likely both.

Harry was shaking for two reasons, one his magical core was almost exhausted, and long ago he forgot anything about the ritual and how to stop it, two he was about to orgasm. A few moments later, Harry collapsed on to Ginny.

She could fell the coldness of his skin. It didn't take her long to realize that Harry wasn't breathing. "Harry she cried out.", while fighting her way out from under him.

About the time Harry stated the ritual, magical detection charms went off around the world. Dumbledore was sitting his is office watching the life/magic alarms he placed on Harry hum and move, for the first time since summer started. It warmed his heart know that at least right now Harry's magic was again flowing and his life was not in danger. His plan to give the boy a little happiness, was working wonderfully. His self congratulations were cut short when then it started to spin at an alarming rate causing the room to look like a wind tunnel. Dumbledore was doing his best to not get sucked in by the winds. When they stopped and were replaced by a low mournful tone. It could only mean one thing. Harry potter had finally met his end.

He had to find out what was going on. He with all power he could manage he darted towards Harry. The painting moved out of his way as he approached. He made his way up into the girl dorms, to find Ginny naked as the day she was born pressed into the corner of the room keens to her check sobbing and mumbling about killing Harry. He ignored her for the moment and went to check on Harry. His worst fear was true, harry lay dead.

Dumbledore was doing everything he could to keep himself together. He looked at the boy he would have like to consider his grandson. He quickly formulated a plan. "Dobby."

Dobby appeared. He was not doing very well. He was sobbing like Ginny. "Master Potter is dead." He croaked out.

"He is not dead, but I need you to take him to the hospital wing. NOW!"

Dobby eyes went wide, his magic knew Harry Potter was dead, but his mind wanted nothing more than to believe the lie so he followed the old man's orders and took the body away.

Ginny stopped rocking when she heard. "Not dead."

Dumbledore brought a blanket over and wrapped it around her. "My dearest Ginny, you heard correctly Harry is not dead, just magically drained. I don't know how but he is and he will be fine with a few weeks rest." Dumbledore could feel the magic radiate off around her. It felt like Harry's magic only, different. He probed her mind finding that night was easy access because she was playing it over and over again in her head. It all made since now. Harry magic was powered by love, so he overloaded his core several times, each time dumping that it in to Ginny. Only to find his refueled by a Harry's love based magic. It would have killed Ginny but Harry's magic would not allow that. As she reached the maximum she could. It stopped flowing into her, but that didn't stop harry from taking more and more in. He over loaded his core and caused it to explode. Death by love, that was a new one, even for someone as old as Dumbledore. "Ginny please stay here while I go see to Harry. You can come see him tomorrow, just rest and know that, this is an amazing thing; Harry has given you a gift no one else in the world could give. He loves you, so much so that something wonderful to happen. You did nothing wrong. Nothing you hear me. Harry is going to be fine and you are going to be more then fine." He gave Ginny a hug before he left leaving a stunned Ginny in the room.

He walked into the mostly empty hospital wing. He would bury Harry's body next to his mother. No one would remember Harry potter in 40 years. Be it Voldemort or the next Dark Lord, without Harry here to stop it, the world would be lost to sorrow, pain, and EVIL.

Hermione was engaged in her second favorite activity, reading. Dobby had completed his task with speed and accuracy. It seems that no books in the last 100 years had been written about magical bonds. So they were dated and a little chauvinistic but then again this is a magical world, but somehow didn't seem right, that she should. "Honor the man and know her place." Despite the view point of the authors, she was getting some really useful information. There were things she could do to help the bond form, most of them she had been doing for years, just being Harry's best friend. She was reading about the long term effects of holding hands with the one you were bonded with. Later chapters dealt with romance and sex, both of which were on her priority list. She was smiling; the bond was an amazing magical gift. Even if it was very vague, it seems the bond effects people differently. Most of the other books were either love stories or "bios" of bonded pairs. In fiction there is a nugget of truth so she would read them all.

She was absently minding reading, that while holding his hand they could combine their magic to up spell power. When something hit her, it felt like a powerful stunner but it was painful. It was like a fog in the room, so thick you could cut it with a knife. She felt like Harry's arms were wrapped around her, refusing to let go. It felt right, so she went with it, opening herself up to the feeling. It was weaving in her body; her magic was weaving with Harry's. She was in his mind; she could see Ginny below him, moaning. She could taste her lips and fell the warmth. It was love, Harry loved her. She didn't want to see anymore but couldn't break away she was trapped. She could help but love her too, and want the best for her and this was an amazing feeling, she now wished that she had gone along with Dumbledore's plan. She knew he loved Ginny but what about her. Did she even have a chance anymore?

"Yes, Hermione, Harry loves you too." It was Harry's voice.

"Harry?"

"Kind of, I am his subconscious. I am Harry's deepest thought that he won't even admit to himself and as of now I am your new best friend."

"What why?" She was just happy to be able to speak with Harry at this point.

"Because silly girl, you bonded with him, the first and I dare say most important gift you received is me." Harry's subconscious was very full of its self.

"So Mr. "Most important gift", what is it that you do?" Hermione chuckled and thought that is what she would call him or Mr. Gift for short."

"Well you already experienced two of things I can do, through me you can; see, smell, taste, listen, touch and fell as if you were Harry. Second I can answer any questions you have about him or his past. I can also move you to him or the other way around no matter where either of you are. I also allow you to communicate over any distance, you just have to want him to hear and he will; the same goes for him. I am also a knowledge link but that will come later.

Now this is where it gets good. You know Harry has other very sexy women whom I am going to bond with right?

Hermione nodded.

"Good, now I must inform you of your job, you are my guard and sanctuary. Your mind is a fortified castle, it is a good start we will work on your defense. Now let's take a walk in your mind. She could see that harry was still making love to Ginny and she wanted nothing more than to go join in but this was important and that could always wait till tomorrow. She left Harry's head and suddenly she was back in her own body, but more than that she was in her own mind. She was standing next to a large castle.

"Welcome to Castel Potter." Mr. Gift appeared next to her. "Should I carry you across the thresh hold?"

"What exactly are you implying Mr. Gift?" Hermione did her best to look upset.

"Nothing, except that… Well I am Harry and I have all his wants and desires and I am Harry. Also that are we are bonded and I won't be going anywhere for a very long time. Think of this like marriage only more extreme and permanent. Now can I have a tour?"

"But, I don't know anything about this place." Hermione spoke.

"You will find that you know a lot more then I do about your mind, I am only here out of your grace. This is your mind."

Hermione reached for the door, but it opened before she could touch it. She knew this place so well, it was as if she spent her entire life carefully crafting it. She gave him a quick tour skipping over dark corners and hidden truths, when she found a door that she had no clue where it went."

"I can see you are perplexed, this is my room. The one you are to guard along with me. If you want harry to know anything just toss it in my room and he will know, even if he doesn't know he knows. I will retreat to here if harry is ever in trouble."

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, then did he dive trough the door.

Hermione was perplexed; standing on the outside of the door yelling. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah come in and have a seat."

She entered, it was so messy, "Is this, what Harry's mind is like."

Mr. Gift looked around seeing nothing wrong. "Yeah, don't look under the bed you might find some things you don't want to see."

"Like what?" Hermione had no clue as to what young men hid under the bed; it could be no worse than the books, pictures, and clothes strewn about the room.

"Man things." He gave her a wink. "Well mostly ideas of you, some new ones of Tonks and Ginny."

"How long has he had these ideas of me?" Hermione blushed, understanding what he meant.

"2 years give or take, that boy has a wonderful imagination." Mr. Gift didn't seem at all embarrassed about this.

"Why did you jump in here?" Hermione was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Harry died, I needed to be safe so I didn't follow him to the next great adventure yet." He replied like it happened all the time.

"Harry what?" Hermione yelled.

"Died, his body gave out in a magical ritual, why or how I don't know, for a long time I haven't been able to influence him." Mr. Gift was still seemed very cool and collected.

"How can you be so clam? You're dead!" Hermione was too upset to cry.

"Death is nothing but a forced change, a natural progression to the next realm. Harry is fine. He died happy, what more could anyone ask for?" Mr. Gift was unaffected by the screaming girl.

"But, but… I never got the chance to be with him, I wanted to love him, grow old, and have his children." Hermione had tears forming in her eyes. "

"Don't worry, so much do you really think that sometime as simple as death would stop him. He has too much left to do." Mr. Gift took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "Now Hermione, I think you should clean yourself up, we will be going to visit Harry soon."

"But he is dead!" She didn't understand.

"What did I tell you about one of the many gifts you get from me?" Mr. Gift was waiting for her to figure it out.

"You can take me to him, no matter where he is." Death was not looking so bad. "But won't I be dead if I cross over?" Hermione was shocked by the realization.

"No, but you body will remain here, and as far as anyone who sees your body will think you are." Mr. Gift was simply informing her of the truth.

"If your Harry, how do you know all this?" Hermione looked at him accusingly.

"All humans are born with this knowledge; no one understands it, or even attempts to anymore." Mr. Gift was speaking about deep in grained human knowledge.

"So when do we go?" Hermione wanted so badly to see Harry.

"As soon as you are ready." Mr. Gift smiled.

"Let's go!"

Mr. Gift looked at the puffy eyed girl. "Are you sure, with how look?" But just shrugged and moments later we standing in a room of doors.

He was dead; he felt the cold hand of death rip him away from his body. Yep he was dead.

"So Death, what took you so long?"

This was not a normal response for someone who just died. Death chuckled.

"So my life was finally starting to look better, in fact I was having the time of my life, so can I challenge you to a game or sometime to go back?"

Death heard this plea one too many times. "Death is no game boy, so no, you can't"

"So what now heaven?" Harry wanted to know more about what was going on.

"For you I think, hell would a more fitting choice."

"Harry broke down crying, he knew all about hell." Every Sunday his uncle forced him to go to church to try and drive the demon out. He heard something strange Death was laughing at him.

"That never gets old." Death was toying with him. "Humans are there ideas of the afterlife are silly. In all seriousness we are waiting for her majesty to show up."

Harry collected himself. "Who is this Majesty you speak of?" Harry was wondering who death would think so to call majesty.

"We are all subject to her whims, she is fate." Death didn't seem to like this way, anything new.

Lily and James were, sitting on the front porch thinking about being reincarnated and if they could afford a new life. When they heard a sound that they only heard when they attended the last royal ball. Her Majesty was approaching. Sure in the grand scale they were Dukes but that never warranted a visit of this magnitude. This was a servant with a letter, to an event this was HER, she was coming to their home.

Godric, joined his family on the porch. Wondering if what he heard was true.

There question were answered as she shimmered into existence.

All three dropped to a keen. "Welcome my most honored Lady, to the house of Gryffindor. What do we own the honor of such a visit?"

"Rise, please all of you. I have a question I must ask Lily and James about their soul child the one currently called Harry."

James stood, up and did his best to keep his feelings in check. "What happened to my son?" Harry potter could only be born from James and Lily in union.

"He died today." She said somberly

James and lily were so excited. "You know this was his first trip, I hope he enjoyed it. I want to get to know him so much, I was so looking forward to this life but damn it, it ended too soon." Lily was positively bursting.

This was her and James first trip since the reward that was now called Harry. It was a great honor for a new soul to be bonded into a family, but by Godric's work great works in life and many of the other ancestors, Harry was born. Godric chose, James his eternal son to receive this reward, very few families had could afford 1 new soul, but the Gryffindor's had 2.

Fate looked sad, well as sad as someone who was busting with life and love could. "I am sorry Lilly and James, but I must ask you for a favor. The world needs Harry not just now, but for all time. What I am asking for has never been done. We can't allow Harry to die. For two reasons; one my word is law and if I am proven wrong this place will no longer hold the souls and minds of the dead. No returning, no friends waiting for you, just your body rotting in the ground."

Fate took a long pause letting everything she had just said sink in.

"Long ago before the world was made; I had a dream of a man who would save everything, including me and this place. So I set it forth and as a universal truth. He is the man in my dreams, the gate keeper. If this was not enough without Harry the current dark lord will rule for the next 10,000 years before leaving to new avenues, leaving an heir that if you could imagine is worse than him. When the dark lord comes here; we will fight, the outcome of this battle I can't see. We must cut the head off this snake; we must return Harry to life, if we do this Harry will be expelled from my house. You won't ever be able to see Harry again; you will always feel something missing in life. Nor will you be able to have children. If the world, was to end he would stand outside the gate for all time. This is the greatest curse I could bestow on him and you and a must ask that you accept it. "

"But you are the Goddess Fate, you must have seen this coming, there must be something you can do? I birthed the world, mother to everything. You can't take my son away from me". Lilly was broken at this point she fell to her knees crying.

"Even I can't control or see everything we all have limits, most things I see very clearly but this affects me, so I can't." Fate hoped her words helped Lilly.

James Stood next to his grandfather; faces cemented in stone. It was a long time till the silence was broken by James "We need time to think about this, how long till you need our choice?"

"I can only give you two weeks, after that we would need an earth bound to make a body." Fate touched his arm. James felt like he could explode form joy, but it passed as she let go. "I will go now you have much to talk about, I am off to see Harry I will give him your love."

Harry stood in the middle thinking and waiting. "Death was a jackass!" he thought. "So does fate talk to all the people who cross over?" Harry was board and trying to pass the time.

Death pulled back his hood showing his face. It was the face of a young man with long brown hair. He would have been very attractive if looking into his eyes didn't want to make you put a shotgun in your mouth and pull the trigger twice. "No, she never comes. Ever! You are the first soul she ever came to see her personally. You should bow and address her, as Lady Fate, or Your Majesty."

"Is she cute?" Harry said plainly trying to get a rise out of Death.

The darkness in death's eyes danced, wanting nothing more than to show him that there were things far worse than the silly idea of hell.

Harry saw the rage but could stop himself from laughing at Death. He was actually looking death in the face and laughing at him.

Death now understood that he was just being teased. "I see, Mr. Potter, I will look forward to making you into my chair for the rest of eternity."

Harry couldn't stop laugh but managed to choke out. "I hope you don't have a boney ass" It was a reference to death often being shown as a skeleton.

Nothing in the course of life had pissed him off more but he just shook off the boys taunts.

Harry was now in the middle of a coughing fix from laughing too hard, when Fate showed up.

"Ah harry you need to be more careful you might laugh yourself to death, I dare say not as pleasant as the way you went out." Fate seemed to have a since of humor. "So harry, how is life treating you?"

Harry was not amused but now it was deaths turn to crack up.

"Great, until your hound came and got me, if you wanted a date you would just have to ask." Harry flashed his smile at her. He didn't care who is was at this point he had no intentions of losing any battle at this point, even if it was a battle of wits.

Fate felt a small blush creep to her face.

Death was looking at her stunned. His older sister was blushing at a Harry Fucking Potter!

Harry saw the blush and decided that he won and changed to a more serious topic. "So why am I here, but more importantly why are you here."

"You are here because you were stupid, beyond stupid and I am here to send you back. The world needs you."

"So what, the world went for who knows how long without me." Harry over looked the fact that the other two people in the room could tell him to the second if they wanted to. "It will be fine, the world will go on."

Fate stopped smiling. "No it won't, that is exactly why I am here."

Harry couldn't believe what she was saying. He was actually going to save the world, but did he care? The answer was yes but this would not be a free of charge deal. "No, I won't do it."

Fate was shocked and that was not an easy task. "You are going back."

"You can make me go back but you can't make me fight, I won't be anyone's pawn." Harry was bluffing trying to get himself into a better place to negotiate. He didn't even know if that was true.

"Please Harry, reconsider?" It was now a question.

Harry had gotten one thing he wanted and that was to be asked, not told. "Ok I will think about it, but really what's in it for me."

"You get to save the world. You get to save the ones you love" Fate was sure this was a good enough reason.

"That is very good in the short term but if what Albus told me; death is just the next great adventure. I need a move here a now reason to give you what you ask for?"

Fate had no idea the Gate Keeper would be this selfish but see needed him. "Ok I will give you anything you ask for, in my power."

Death did not correct her but he wanted nothing more than to show Harry potter why people feared him.

Harry potter was ginning like a school boy. "Ok we have a deal I will go back and do my best to save the world and I get any one thing I ask for."

This was not sitting well with Lady Fate. "So I take it you know what you want."

"I know exactly what I want." His green eyes made her knees weak as he looked at her. "You."

Her fate was sealed; she knew the meaning of his words. Her word was law and this was in her power. She looked at him and couldn't believe what he asked for.

"It will take some time to prepare to send you back. No more than two weeks, if they stick you in the ground I will make sure someone digs you up." Fate was raging, she was about to leave when Harry's hand reached out and touched her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Harry smirked.

"Nonsense, I don't ever forget anything, ever." Fate spat out at him.

"Then don't girlfriends kiss their boyfriends goodbye?" Harry was doing the happy dance in his mind.

She found herself not repulsed by the idea. Harry was cute, brave, very powerful, and at sometime would end up saving her life. She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second harry turned his head, earning him a peck on the lips.

She pulled away, wanting to unleash her anger on him but stopped as she caught his eyes again. He was wonderful and playful; and she had no clue what he was going to say are do next. So she didn't object as he pulled her into a deep kiss. She wanted to wrap her arm around his neck but knew just because he was dead didn't mean that he left behind the baggage of the human world. So he pressed her hands into his well formed chest.

"Now I am sorry I have to go." She said shortly after breaking the kiss. "I'll come back and see you as often as I can and as often as I can when you are reborn." She smiled hoping that all the time she spent with him would be just as enjoyable. It was the first time she could touch anyone without the almost or actual busting from her powers. Kissing him was amazing.

"I hope I see you soon Lady." He lowered in a bow.

"Death, I need to speak with you. Come." She shimmered away.

Harry was left alone, in a room of doors with nothing left to do but think. He was board out of his mind within a few hours.

Hermione stood looking at Harry who seemed lost in thought. "Harry" she called out.

Harry saw her standing next to a man, who looked very familiar. "Mione" he called back, jumping off the table and rushing towards her. He embraced her high and he arms went lower. It was several minutes before she broke the hug.

"Please tell me you're not dead." He looked at the man escorting her. "If you took her you will only pray Fate will step in and save you." Harry threatened himself.

"Hey, here I am bringing you the girl you love and this is how I get treated." Mr. Gift teased. "She is very much alive. She just had to see you so here we are." Mr. Gift was eyeing Hermione.

Harry hated the way he looked at her.

"Now I will leave you two love birds alone, don't worry dear, if someone sees you, I will come get you just enjoy your time with him." He gave her a hug and was gone as quickly as she showed up.

Harry was very, very, very mad not only had he called her dear but he hugged her. He was going to pay for that with his life. He didn't know that Harry already did.

"Harry your dead!" She burst out.

Harry laughed. "Not for long, do you think something as silly as death could keep me away from you?"

Hermione just laughed also. Mr. Gift just told her almost the exact same thing. "I didn't think it would." She hugged him again.

She was realizing that she could actual feel not only her love for him, but his love for her. "Harry, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but ask away." Harry smiled.

"Would you go, go out with me." Hermione was making her move.

He thought about it for a good time. "I am sorry Mione, I can't I sort of asked someone already, if I had only known."

"I know all about Ginny and if she is willing to share so am I."

" Share?" harry understood what she had said but it was not sinking in. "Hermione, Its, It's not just Ginny."

"OH then, you must have found out about Tonks and Luna then." Hermione was not shocked.

But Harry was.

Hermione could tell her was she felt it. "You don't know?"

Harry shook his head, unable to find any words.

Hermione started to explain magical bonds to Harry the best she could.

Harry now understood. That the romance was inevitable, their magic loved the other persons and it was pointless to fight it. "So, so you don't mind sharing?"

"Harry I felt the love you have for Ginny and the others." Hermione knew that there was someone new in the mix as she said others, but she just continued to speak. "We really don't have a choice; we share you or will kill each other trying to be with you. I couldn't hurt you, so I will share."

"Mione, I need some time to think, death wasn't even as hard for me to understand then this. Just wait for me when I arrive back I will know what I want." Harry was honest. "Know that I love you and would almost anything to avoid hurting you." He placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Hermione kissed him back, but at the same time, calling out for Mr. Gift to take her home.

Harry was alone again, this time with a lot more to think about. Saving the world check, dealing with 4 girls seemed like a much more daunting task.

Notes

1- Thank you all for reading.

2- I got a lot of good reviews so I wrote faster.

3- Well not a lot but enough to help my low self esteem

4- PLEASE REVIEW! It helps me!

5- I hope you are enjoying it.

6- LEMON!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, some of you people have never been a teen aged man, so I will help you. Men when they are young often confuse lust and love. Also just because you love someone doesn't mean you love only them.

So take Harry, He is young horny and really lonely. He is seeking a way to stop the emotional pain his childhood caused. He would befriend a chair as long as it wasn't being mean. NOTE RON! So why did he have sex with Ginny. Note the teen male, you wake up next to a girl you are if nothing else physically attracted to giving you head do you think he would be like NOOO PLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME. I don't know many full grown happy married men, who could not stop her quickly if at all.

So just so you know people don't always mean what they say, even if they say it and think they do. It is not a lie it is just a narrow or inexperienced view of a situation. This happens a lot. I love you can mean I want to get in your pants.

So little recap,

1) Harry's Magic has fallen in love with Ginny's and Luna's

2) Harry formed a natural magical bond with Hermione. (While having sex with Ginny)

3) Harry had sex with Ginny performing a ritual that got out of hand, making her much more powerful.

4) Harry is still the same lonely, not very well educated teen. He is a little better off.

5) Harry asked Fate out. A little forcefully but "Hey Fate, want to go get some ice cream?" sounded irrational. (Note he had no clue it was going to work, but he was dead anyways.)

6) Oh Death is pissed. Oh he is so pissed.

7) Hermione is the guard to Harry's mind, to stop the others from pilfering through it.

8) Ginny likes Hermione, and Hermione likes Ginny. (Hermione, mostly because of Harry's feelings.)

9) Tonks and Luna will come in later.

10) Ron is with Luna as of now

11) Harry is attracted to Tonks, and has nightingale syndrome because she saved him.

12) So what is Harry going to do; Fate, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Not something most men could handle.

13) Oh yeah Luna has no clue what is going no nor does Tonks.

14) On a Personal Note, I KNOW I CAN'T SPELL; and I leave out words. It's just how my brain works, I can't help it. It has plagued my English teachers and me. I need a good Beta, who can keep up with my writing. Don't tell me my spelling sucks unless you are offering to help. You don't need to be a master, just someone who is better than I.

15) I hope you like it so far so with no more stalling. I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 8!

**Ron's Wishes & Harry's Return! **

Ron was sitting up in the bedroom, the next day. Wishing today would be a lot like yesterday; this was sadly not going to happen. She only lived a few miles away; he could walk it, if he wanted too. Ron decided to try to do something romantic and write her a love letter.

_Dear Luna, _

_Hi. _

He tossed it away.

_My dearest Luna, _

Ron sucked at writing letters.

_I know I only just left you but, I miss you. _

Ron wanted to say more but it was not his style. All of his letters were short and to the point. This is his style no point trying to change it. So he signed it and sent it.

Luna was to stay in the woods till her father came and got her but it was getting late. Too late, her father would have said something if he was going to be away. She was getting more and more worried as the night went on longer. It was too late to head home now she would have to wait till tomorrow.

Luna was up before dawn, packing up what she had. It would not be long before she got home, to Lovegood tower. When she finished packing, she walked home. It only took 4 or 5 hours. The forest was as much her home as the tower and felt just as safe. She could see smoke rising off in the distance. It was too much to be just a cooking fire. She feared the worst. She broke out into a full run, but quickly became too winded; the heaviness of her load weighted her down a lot. The last 2 miles were a pain. She did her best to push passed the cramps. The tower came into view long before it should have. The wards protected anyone from seeing it less than 50 feet away. She could see the smoking remains of her child hood home. The once grand tower, was now nothing much but tumbled bricks and wood. Where was her father? What had happened?

She didn't know what to do. The fires were still blazing it couldn't have happened less than a day ago. She had to get help and Ron's house was the closest. She turned around to head back the way she just came from. When an owl descended from above her, it didn't land gracefully but hit the ground and rolled.

She reached over and took the letter from the knocked out owl. It was addressed to her or so she assumed, the writing was barely legible, if you could call it writing. It was from Ron. She read the letter and was moved by it. Maybe he could become boyfriend material. He was certainly cute enough. She had more important things to think about. She rummaged through her back and got a pen and paper. She wrote a letter not to Ron but his mother.

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_Lovegood tower has been attacked. I don't know where my father is, I need help. I am standing where the tower used to be. When you get the chance please come get me. Oh Ginny's childhood toy, was a stuffed Harry potter doll. That she still keeps under her bed. _

_Lovegood, Luna_

That would be enough to get Molly here. She did her best to prove it was her and gave all the information she knew. He tired it to the unconscious owl and could do nothing else but wait. So she did it was a few hours before the owl came too and took off. After that she wait some more.

Molly was in the kitchen making lunch. She was using her family secret ingredient ambrosia; it would make anything taste amazing. She had no clue how to cook or season anything, but a drop of this would make it perfect to the taster. If you put too much it would act like a powerful lust potion. When Errol came crashing down on her table. The owl needed to be retired, but they couldn't afford a new one so he would have to do. She saw the letter on the owl and removed it. She read the letter and gasped. The owl was out; she needed to get a message to Dumbledore as quickly as she could. She ran to the fireplace and tossed in a handful of power and screamed. "Dumbledore's Office."

"Molly what do I owe the pleasure." Dumbledore scanned her mind. "I'll go get Miss. Lovegood. You should go home I will contact you when I know more.

Molly didn't even have a chance to speak before being rushed off back home.

Luna was looking at the tower. The place she grew up in was ruined, too many things that could never be replaced; her father being the most important one of all. If he was gone, he was gone; it was nothing to be sad about. Time would see them together again; her heart a long ago learned to condition itself versus loss, she would still miss him.

She was smiling as she was thinking back to the good times she spent with her father and mother. He could be with her again now. That is what her father wished for, every day since her mother passed away.

She didn't hear Dumbledore appear behind her.

"I see it is true." Dumbledore sounded somber. "Come along Luna. I will get a search team together to look for you father."

Luna didn't turn around, she knew the voice. "Ok Professor, I am ready to go when you are?"

Dumbledore touched her shoulder and took her to Ravenclaw's dorms. "I hope you find this acceptable. I have much to do with your father's disappearance. If you will excuse my rudeness I must leave you. He didn't wait for a response he just left.

Luna was stuck here in this horrid place, so had so many bad memories here. Teasing, her stuff getting stolen, she never had any friends until Harry Potter. She didn't want to be here but at least she would be alone till school started.

Ron waited for a response, from Luna. Three day's passed with no response. His letters keep coming back to him unopened.

Dumbledore, had every person he could find, working towards finding Mr. Lovegood but there was still no sign of him or his body. Even Harry's little incident with Hermione didn't change that. He made sure nothing came or left the castle. He read Ron's letters to Luna. He wanted to be happy for Ron and Luna's new relationship but he couldn't let Ron, be with her. He had to act for the greater good and if Luna was meant to be with Harry, then he couldn't let the boy get in the way.

Luna was having a lot of fun, being in the castle all alone. The she studied and practiced magic; the time alone gave her time to morn, she did know why but she knew her father would not be returning.

Ron was being an ass to everyone. His family was now calling him Ron the terrible but he was just lonely and missing Luna and with Luna not responding to his letters, his thoughts went back to Hermione. If it didn't work out with Luna, he could always get Hermione. No one would want her. Victor was the exception to this, but he just dated her to piss off Harry and it worked, just not like he planned.

_FLASHBACK_

Hermione Ran up into the common room crying. Harry looked up from his book and stood as his best friend ran in crying.

It was very late and the common room was empty.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Harry didn't know how to deal with crying girls at all.

"It's Victor." She sobbed out.

Harry went for his wand. It didn't matter what he did or why but he made his Hermione cry. That was enough information for him. He would make the boy wish he never did whatever he did.

Harry was on his way out of the common room, on a mission for blood.

When he felt Hermione's hand on his arm, she shook her head at him.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What did he do to you?"

"He… tried to force himself on me." Hermione squeaked out. "When I told him no, he, he threw me to the ground and told me I was a good for nothing mudblood. I didn't put out and I didn't ever succeed in making you jealous. "He was holding me down at this point, trying to remove my robes when I managed to get my wand out."

Harry knew this story was not going to end pleasant for Krum.

"I did the first thing that came to my mind." Hermione looked disgusted with herself. "I used the exploding genital jinx on him."

Harry couldn't stop smiling at this point. Hermione had done a wonderful job defending herself, plus Krum would not be trying that again soon, if ever.

"Harry you are doing a horrible job making me feel better." Hermione was mad that Harry was taking this so lightly.

"I am sorry Hermione; I'm just no good at this sort of thing." Harry wished he was better.

"If I am going to come to you with problems you need to be." Hermione said it like it was a fact.

"Well then I think you should teach me." Harry responded.

"Fine, first thing is to stop laughing at me. Next you take me in your arms and do your best to calm me down. Then try to understand why I am upset. Don't make fun of me or tell me I am silly or anything like that. Next is to keep your cool, if I need or want help I will ask for it."

Harry arms went around her, pulling her body close to his. "It is alright Minoe, you did nothing wrong." His arms were stroking her back. The tips of his fingers were glowing blue.

Hermione could feel the pain and anger leaving her body. It felt warm; Harry was lying when he said he was no good at this but she felt the scrape on her back heal, and the marks on her wrists fade. She knew there was more too it then his words and arms.

_END FLASHBACK_

Ron could use this information to his advantage. He did know how, but he knew he could. The more Ron thought about it the more sure he was that, first he would have his way with Luna. After he got that out of the way he would; go after Hermione. It sounded wrong to him, but it felt right. Maybe he was just upset that Luna ditched him. He was torn between his anger and the sense of wrong and right. He needed time to think.

Ron was in the living room, when he overheard Dumbledore trying to explain Ginny to his mother. Ginny was going to be alone with Harry over his dead body. He was trying to come up the a better plan then hit her on the head and hide her under his bed, when she was already packed and on her way down stairs.

Fred and George were watching their baby sister leave. The lust in her eyes told them, that the "Confidence boost" they had given her, went too far. It turned her from a shy girl, to a sexual predator that hunts Harry Potter. It would wear off as soon as she ran out of the perfume they got her last Christmas. It was meant for a squirt or two a day, but Ginny did like 3 in the morning and 1-3 a night. Maybe mixing in Harry's pheromones was pushing it a little too far or maybe it was the fact that they had been slipping in Ambrosia into her mourning coffee since summer stated. Or maybe it was the subtle hints that they dropped about Harry wanting her.

_FASHBACK_

Fred leaned over to George, "We have sister ears on us." He whispered.

"Proceed to faze 2." They both nodded.

"I am going to kill Harry,"

"Why?"

"He actually asked me if he could take Ginny to the ball!"

"That good for nothing..."

"He said he liked her."

"He will get what's coming to him."

"You told him no, right?"

"Yeah any bloke knows he would have to go through us to get to her."

"We know what guys want from her. Harry was clear about that. I overheard him talking about wanting to snog someone. Who would have thought it was our sister."

"We have to protect her honor and the honor of our name."

"Agreed." They both said together.

They actually heard Ginny growling from the hall. She didn't speak to them for the next 2 weeks but it was worth every minute of it. The greatest pranks were the ones no one ever knew you did.

_END FLASHBACK _

Dumbledore was sitting in the medical ward. Looking over Harry's dead body, his phoenix would not stop crying.

"He looked over to him; I need you to go get…"

He was interrupted by an owl flying to him. It was Hedwig. He took the letter from the leg. It was from Hermione.

_Dear Professor. _

_I know Harry died recently but he will be back, don't do anything to his body. I will explain more later. When you get a chance come get me, I need to talk to Ginny and you. I think you both should know what I know. _

_Take Care_

_Hermione_

This was most strange how did Hermione even know he was dead? Will be back? What does that mean? He needed answers and needed them now.

Lady Fate turned to her brother. "So, what is it you wanted?"

"I won't do it." Death blurted out.

"Won't?" Lady Fate was amused. "You dare to disobey me?"

"I won't take that boy back." His faces softened. "He tricked you, he manipulated you and I won't reward him for that."

"Why don't you say what you mean brother? He took what you wanted most for the longest time."

He had loved her for all time; it was never put to words though. Death lowered his head but nodded. It was pointless to lie to her.

"Okay, kiss me; all you have to do is kiss me and not break it till I tell you too and I will be yours." She couldn't tell if he would or not, but the ending would be the same no matter what.

Death took her in his arms. Her power was coursing thought his body; it was like being hit with lighting repeatedly. He was pulling her close her lips now inches away. She closed her eyes and waited. His lips were cold and shaking as he kissed her. He could fell his magical core overloading. He pushed her away, or more he pushed himself away his legs no longer able to support his weight. He fell to the ground blood was dripping like tears from his eyes.

She leaned down next to him, careful not to touch him. "You see dear brother. Even if I wanted to, you couldn't stand to be next to me for too long. Even with me being in the same room with you, would cause too many problems. I felt my power surge when I kissed him. It would destroy you if I kissed you like it did him. I love you, but as a brother you need to see that."

Death would not take this laying down but at this point he had to.

Lady fate shimmered away it would be a little while before Death could walk again. So she took over his duties for the time being. Well part of her did, the other part went to check on Harry Potter.

Lady Fate pounced on Harry from behind wrapping her arms around his chest and knocking him to the floor.

"Hermione, I thought I told you I needed time to think." Harry said, because he couldn't see his attacker.

"Who is this Hermione?" Lady Fate knew very well who she was, but it was fun to watch him squirm. She did a quick check up on her but she had fallen off her radar.

"Well she is my best friend. More than that, she is magically bonded to me." Harry was trying his best not to say that she was the major love in his life or that if Hermione asked him to he would toss Lady Fate off the nearest cliff.

"I see that explains a lot. Her fate is now out of my hands, just as yours is. Do you love her?" Lady fate also knew the answer to this question.

"I do." Harry hung his head.

Lady fate smiled at him. "I know you do, she was my gift to you. Long before you were born, I had a dream of you. She was to be the guard of your heart and mind. Never did I dream that I would come to like you."

"Then you knew about all of this? My whole life, everything?" Harry was starting to lose his temper.

"I knew very little or nothing, I can't see your fate Harry. It is tied to closely in with mine. I can see you kissing me soon?"

"Your powers tell you that?" Harry temper was cooling.

"No, just." She kissed him.

Harry quickly broke away.

"I am sorry, I can't do this." Harry sounded very firm.

"Oh yes you can, get Hermione here. If I have to get her approval then I will."

Mr. Gift was sitting in his room in Hermione's mind. She was cleaning and editing books at an amazing speed, also adding to them from her personal library.

Hermione was doing what he loved most, taking care of Harry, when Mr. Gift suddenly stood up.

"Lady Fate calls for you. We must go now."

"Lady who?" This was a bit much even for her.

"Lady Fate, she is with Harry. We must go now." He took her arm and faded into the room with Harry.

Mr. Gift dropped to a knee. "My Lady, I bring Hermione as you requested."

Hermione didn't even take noticed of the other woman. "I am sorry Harry, I was keeping away just Mr. Gift kind of just took me here anyway."

Lady Fate coughed. "Hermione, it is good to put a face to the name."

Harry forgot his manners. "Hermione, Lady Fate; Lady Fate, Hermione"

"So Lady Fate, you summoned me?" Hermione was doing her best not to sound upset.

"Yes, I was about to kiss Harry when he stopped me, I think he need your okay to do so."

She looked at Harry angrily. "Another one and what I assume is a 'Goddess'?"

Fate nodded. What did the girl mean another one; oh yes the girl who he was with before he died.

Harry didn't move.

Hermione didn't stop. "So what are you up to now 5; Me, Luna, Ginny, Tonks, Lady Fate."

"Hey…" he wanted to argue, but didn't find one.

Her face relaxed. "Just no more Harry, it is bad enough that I know I will have to share you, just no more."

Lady Fate had no clue who; these others were. "Who are Luna and Tonks, and why are they involved with this conversation."

"They are the other girls that will be bonded to Harry."

"Harry you have 4 bonded mates and you didn't tell me." Fate poked him.

"I didn't know till Hermione showed up here." Harry was trying to defend himself. "Listen, I've loved you for years now, Hermione. I didn't think I had a chance with you so I was trying to move on. I would not have asked out my Lady Fate, if I knew what was going on, I would have never…" Harry couldn't finish the statement.

Lady fate had an idea she wanted to try.

Hermione heard a voice in her head.

"_Hermione, it is me Fate. I want to try something if it is ok with you?" _A picture of Hermione kissing her flashed before her eyes.

Mr. Gift was ginning like a madman.

Hermione nodded maybe this would go a long way to convincing Harry to accept the magical bonds and that she was indeed ok with it.

Lady fate reached out and took Hermione's hand in her own; the girl didn't seem to find any discomfort in the touch.

Hermione thought that Fate had soft gentle hands; this thought was quickly replaced by another as their bodies pressed together. Hermione never thought she could be so turned on by a girl. I mean there was Ginny but that was because of Harry's this was her own. She closed her eyes and leaned forward.

Lady Fate got the message. I leaned forward to kiss her. It wasn't magical, it was just a sweet. The warm feeling of her lips, It was only Fate's third kiss and Hermione's second.

Fate parted her lips to find Hermione following her lead. Fate's tongue entered Hermione's. Their embrace deepened with the kiss. They were both getting into it.

Hermione was no longer doing this for Harry but because it felt good. Her hands were roaming up and down Fate's back.

Harry stood in awe watching them make out. He hadn't even had the chance to kiss them like this.

They kissed for a good long time. Harry never took his eyes off them. He was getting extremely turned on by watching them.

When the kiss finally broke, lady fate pulled away. Fate whispered "Do you think it worked?"

"Did what work?" Hermione said absent mindedly. Her brain clicked into gear and looked over a Harry. "I think it did."

Hermione didn't let go of Fate's hand. She was moving towards Harry. "Your turn." Hermione smiled at him and kisses him. It felt like every time Harry touched her. It was wonderful. She was losing herself in his kiss. Nothing else mattered but the feeling of his lips and arms.

Fate stood back, she could fell the magic in the room building. It was washing over her like a tidal wave. It was love and it was pouring out of him. She wanted nothing more than to be involved in it. When the kiss broke he leaned over to his Lady Fate and kissed her in the same manner he did Hermione. It was intense to be in the room with it. It was beyond words to be the cause of it. It was warm and sweet no tongue or groping hands again the kiss broke.

"I think I could get used to this." Harry said aloud.

They were both smiling at him.

Mr. Gift interrupted. "Hermione we should get you back to your body, Dumbledore is on his way over.

Luna was missing Ron so much, she couldn't stand it anymore. Tonight she would visit him in his dreams. Luna thought of nothing but Ron and entered the land of dreams.

_**ENTER THE LAND OF DREAMS**_

Ron was not dreaming yet so Luna forced him to.

Ron was out in the forest, she looked around it was the hot spring, she looked around and waited for her to show up but she didn't.

Ron was in the water already, when Hermione came out from nowhere and joined him. Luna was a little upset, but everyone has fantasies.

"Hermione, I always wanted to be with you." Ron was trying to make a move on her.

"What about Luna." Hermione questioned.

"She was just a fling. I love you." Ron was doing his best to sound truthful.

"You shouldn't speak of the dead like that." Hermione moved closer to him.

"I know, but she broke up with me for someone else then she died." Ron was justifying his dreams.

Luna knew all about understanding what dreams meant. This was not looking good for her. Ron was thinking about ways he could get rid of her without felling guilty or more not getting in his way for being with someone else.

Ron was thinking about all the ways he could kill Luna and get away with it.

"Let's not let the pass get in the way of what we have here." Ron continued.

Luna couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Ron to love her, but all she did was get in the way of what he truly wanted, Hermione. She would not get in the way of what he wanted, she would break up with him next time they saw each other but it she was still sad. She had misjudged him so severely. He was evil, for his sub-conscience to want her dead and out of the way meant that he had true hate in his heart. Ron could easily become the next Dark Lord. Luna couldn't watch anymore, as Ron, despite Hermione's pleadings for him to stop. He just got more aroused as he started to rape her. He did love her he wanted to rape her to own her. In most honest of places that is what he wanted most. Luna left Ron's Dreams before it got any worse.

_**EXIT THE LAND OF DREAMS**_

Luna felt sick to her stomach, she ran to the bathroom and threw up that night's dinner; One because what she just saw and two because she actual let that freak touch her. He would never do it again, she swore to herself.

Ron awoke hard as a rock, His thoughts turned to Hermione and he pleased himself. Thinking about all the things he would be doing with her. The thought of rape entered his mind, but he pushed it back down.

Dumbledore Appeared on Hermione's front lawn. He approached the door and rang the bell. He felt the sudden urge to ding-dong-ditch, but he was past those years now. More now was not the time. When the door opened, Dumbledore took the lead; "Mrs. Granger is Hermione in?" He asked questions just to be polite. He could fell Hermione from down here.

"Yes she is she hasn't been down much since Harry left." Mrs. Granger sounded upset.

"I think I can cheer her up if you don't mind?" Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling. "Do you mind if I go up to see her?"

"Up stars first door on the right." Mrs. Granger was giving him directions.

Dumbledore made his way up to Hermione's room and knocked.

"Come in Dumbledore. I have been expecting you" Hermione wanted him to know how it felt for someone to know something you didn't and have no clue how you knew.

Dumbledore opened the door a let himself in. "Explain?"

"What no hello? Hermione chuckled. She could see Dumbledore was not in the best of moods, so she didn't delay anymore.

"I could feel Harry's death, but I could also feel that it was not all dead. He is on his way back, I don't know how or why I know this but I do."

Dumbledore probed Hermione's head. Only to find it was a fortress. Thousands of arrows we loosed as he approached the wall.

Hermione Smirked at the old man. "You see I have been working on my defense, you will need more than that to breach my walls."

Dumbledore retreated back into his own mind and raise his own defenses.

"I don't try that again next time you I won't let you escape." Hermione sneered.

Dumbledore might be able to breach the walls but at this point he didn't have the need to try. "Hermione you amaze me as always, is there anything you want to add?"

Hermione shook her head. "You must trust me and don't harm Harry's body. I would also like to be taken to Ginny as soon as possible."

"Do I have a choice Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore wanted to know what she would do, if he said no.

"Yes, but when Harry awakens, he will be must more of a force to be reckoned with; you want to stay on his good side, I am the path that you would need to take to get there. If I say you are not to be trusted, Harry would put you in the ground himself if I said that is the way it should be. You have your choice Professor, side with Harry or stand in his way. I know you will make the right choice. Taking me to Ginny is the first step to my trust. If you have that Harry would follow you to the end of the earth and back again."

"I will do as you ask, but can I ask why?" Dumbledore had to know more.

"She is in pain, I can feel it. I seek to help her, she is in truly in love with Harry, as are the others they just can't admit it yet. I am going to welcome her on behalf of Harry, express his love when he can't and give her guidance in what she is going through."

"I must tell you something, I told her Harry is not dead." Dumbledore hoped Hermione would continue his lie.

"He is not dead, Professor. He is just taking a much needed break from the physical world." Hermione was still trying to get it into his head. If you don't believe me then ask me something only Harry would know."

"What does Harry give me every year for Christmas and why?"

"Warm, Fuzzy socks. When you looked in the mirror that is what you said you saw. Harry knows the reason. You want someone to see you as you are, a lonely man with no kids of his own. I think that is why you teach but that is my reasoning. The socks are a gift a Grandson would give and that is what you want the most. He would happy accept you if you showed you cared more. Most people see you as they see Harry, a hero. You two have so much in common it is scary. The only difference is that harry has me, and you lost you love in the last war."

Dumbledore couldn't stop the tears forming in his eyes. In the last 100 years no one had ever priced his heart the way this young witch had.

"Now, Grandfather if you wouldn't mind, take me to Ginny please." Hermione had lost her Grandfather years ago, and part of the reason she always liked Dumbledore, was because he reminded her of him.

"You have done so much for this old man's heart. To be called Grandfather…" He couldn't say anything more out loud.

Hermione hugged him. "Stand by Harry, is all you need to do and we will welcome you into our hearts."

Dumbledore couldn't believe his greatest wish was coming true. He was not just getting a one, but two Grandchildren and not just someone to fill the void. It was Harry and Hermione, the children closest to his heart. Harry was like him and Hermione like his wife. "I would be honored if you would call me Gran-dad. I will stand by both of you."

"You should still call me Professor while we are at school." Dumbledore broke the hug.

"I hope you will join Harry and me, at Christmas." Hermione hoped he would.

"I would be delighted." Dumbledore was beaming. "Now off see Ginny."

Ginny was sitting beside a dead Harry. She made her way down here after Dumbledore didn't return to get her. She had no problem finding Harry. Like a beacon he called out to her.

Hermione and Dumbledore appeared into the room with her.

Ginny jumped as her rival appeared in the room. "Hermione, I should have expected to see you here." Ginny was pissed, not at Hermione but herself. It was only directed to her.

"Ginny I have something to give you it is from Harry. Would you like it?" Hermione was doing her best to keep the blush off her face.

Ginny nodded.

"Close your eyes." Hermione directed her.

Ginny reluctantly closed her eyes.

Hermione approached Ginny and kisses her passionately.

Ginny didn't need any more encouragement; she forced her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Like a tango their tongue's dance with each other.

Hermione could feel Ginny hands explore her back and cup her butt. It felt so good Hermione let out a low moan. She pulled away from Ginny. "Harry sends his love."

Ginny was grinning like a school girl.

Hermione kissed her again this time it was sweet and short. "And so do I."

Dumbledore blushed, Harry was a very lucky man, but was also cursed. In the end the old man though that all things balance out. He didn't know when but the girls were kissing again. He hated to interrupt but he wondered if Hermione would give him more answers now. "Hermione, I was wondering if you would be willing to tell you Grandfather more then you told Head Master Dumbledore."

"I guess you both should know what's going on, I just ask that you do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

They nodded in agreement. She started with the soul bond and told the TWISTEDTAIL up till the point she was called by to her body by Harry's subconscious.

No one said a word till she finished.

Ginny was the first one to speak. "So do you think I will be getting a Gift like you got from Harry?"

"I think you already did, I can feel his magic flaring up inside of you. You are stronger magically then Harry, and Harry I must admit is far stronger then Dumbledore."

"I am the guard to Harry's head. You will need to find you place as will Luna and Tonks and I have no clue how Fate plays into all this." Hermione said what she was thinking aloud.

The Prophecy was playing in his head.

_The bond is created_

_When time is pressed_

_The one who lived_

_Shall be tempted to the darkness_

_If he is to remain pure_

_He must be bound _

_In blood, magic and marriage_

_The Bond of magic saves his head_

_The bond of blood saves his body_

_The bond of marriage saves his soul _

_They will love truly_

_With hearts divided_

_They will be broken willingly_

_And come back for more_

_Choice wrong and death is certain_

_A hero will fall, a dark lord will rise_

_Unending years of pain and blood_

_We will all pay for this failure_

_Choice correctly _

_Follow this guide_

Let the one who lived decide

Here he was looking in to the face of one he knew to have formed the bond of magic with and if she was right 3 more girls would be joining in on it.

Dumbledore thought about not telling them but sooner or later he would have to, best do it now. "Hermione, Ginny have something I must tell you. The only reason I didn't tell you is because I wouldn't risk someone forcing a choice on Harry but with everything you just told us, you both have a right to know. He recounted it in full to them both.

Death stood up. He had a lot of time to think and plot his revenge. He would break the first of 7 magical seals, causing 1 / 4 of all magical births to be still born. If he could not kill Harry he would kill all those he loved. Hell would be a welcomed release by the time he had broken all 7. With that Death broke the first seal.

Fate was in making out with Harry, when she felt the seal break. What had he stupid brother done? She pulled away from the lips she loved to kiss.

Harry looked sad, and was doing his best to break fake pout when he saw Fate who looked truly sad. "What's wrong dear?"

"My brother, I don't want to talk about it, but now I have to go see him." Fate now looked very angry. Not only was she forced to leave Harry again but her brother was being very stupid on a massive scale.

She left Harry arms and shimmered over to see her brother.

"Lady Fate what do I own the pleasure of this visit." Death was taunting her.

"You know damn well why I am here." Fate was raging.

"Oh yes, while I can't stop you from bring Him back. I can do this."

"You said you never would?" Fate reminded him of the promise he made long ago.

"You said you would always love me, now you are a whore to a mortal." Death spat back at her. "I can't kill him so I will take everything from him."

"I see now, you won't learn and I can do nothing to stop you." Fate looked sad again.

"That is right sis, this is my birth right I am the guarding of the seals." Death laughed but he should have known better to laugh at Fate.

"I am sorry brother." Fate was pooling her power. "I see your Death, at the hands of the mortal you came to hate; I see your doom in the breaking of the seals. I see a place where you will pay for your betrayal. I see the shadows you love tormenting you for all eternity. I cast you from my realm, you may never return. This is my word so now it is Law."

Death was forced to the only other place he could go, the realm of the living. He didn't think his own sister would do this to him.

Lady Fate looked sad. She had to do what must be done. It would take him longer to gather the power needed to break the seals. He was for better or worse a squib with only his divine powers to ensure he would never die of anything natural and or to break seals.

She was in need of comfort, she wanted to go see Harry but she knew by now the Potters would have agreed to her request. Even if they didn't he would live again anyway.

She shimmered over to the Gryffindor house hold.

The family was gathered around a table in an argument with their eyes when James stood up. "We will let Harry make this choice it is the only way."

No sooner had he finished the statement did Lady Fate shimmer in.

"James, you are as wise as ever, your family will always be welcome in my house." She was trying to appease him.

Everyone stood and then bowed but it was lily to speak next. "Can we see him?"

"No, I can't allow that, if he was to come here he could not return, and you can't go to him, as you are dead. You will see him again after you are reborn. Thank you all, you all have my eternal thanks." Fate could see the people in the room could not stand to be around her much longer so she shimmered away.

Harry would be alive in the matter of moments. She would need a physical form to be with him all simple to handle.

Luna was lonely and disgusted with Ronald.

Dumbledore left the two girls alone with Harry's body

Harry was wishing that Death was not such an inconvenience.

Hermione was talking to Ginny while building more fortification in her mind.

Ginny was wondering what place she had with Harry.

Tonks was clueless that anything was going on.

Ron was writing a letter to Hermione while thinking about having his way with her, while she was under the effects of a love potion.

_**AUTOR NOTES!**_

Please review I respond to them

Message me if I respond to them

I left most of my notes at the top

Love you all thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**SAVING TONKS!**

Dumbledore was dancing in his office. Things could not be going any better than he had planned. Hermione would save Harry's head. He had to die but that seemed like a reasonable price to pay for the power Ginny was given and the bond with Hermione. He was in full dance mode, rocking out to We Are the Champions. W hen heard a laugh come from his office door.

"Why Albus, you seemed to be in a good mood" Minerva smirked.

"You would be to if you just got adopted by two students. Two of our favorite students invited me to be a surrogate grandpa. Did you know no one invited me over for Christmas since the year after my wife died? I also found out I didn't have to die and kill two or three people, one of the being my new Granddaughter."

"Harry and Hermione?" Minerva smirked.

"Yes, you are indeed very quick. Now would you care to dance?"

"Only if you answer all my questions and no dancing around them'". Minerva was enjoying her own pun.

"Why are Ginny and Hermione in the castle and where is Harry Potter? All my tracking wards fell off yesterday. You are in a good mood so I must ask you where you have him stashed."

"Hermione is here to kiss Ginny and Ginny was here to seduce Harry but now she seems happy enough to be snogging Hermione and I have no idea where all of Harry is at?"

She froze trying to take in all the information. "Les… surely you aren't suggesting that they are…?"

"No they are most certainly bi. Harry is one very lucky boy." Dumbledore winked at her knowing she had a crush on him since he was her teacher.

Minerva was too old for school girl crushes but her heart wasn't. "So all of him, you said. So, you know where his other parts are?"

"That is correct. His body is in the hospital ward, his mind is with Hermione, his soul is somewhere in the afterlife and if there is more that I don't know of, it could be anywhere?" Dumbledore was pointing like he was giving directions to Harry.

"So what you're telling me is Hermione and Ginny are here in the castle with each other snogging, while Harry is dead in the hospital and you are up here dancing?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you think it is time for retirement?" She stated only half joking.

"Oh it has long pasted time when I should have given my seat to you but let me assure you I am in complete control of my mind. There is much you don't know or need to know. Harry Potter will be back and you aren't to tell anyone he died.

"I need to go check to see if what you say is true." She was afraid the old man had finally lost his mind. She walked out the room.

"What will happen to us when I go back?" Harry Potter found that dying for him was the best time he had ever had. Hermione and Fate saw to that.

"Don't worry. I'll find you. You will have a new student joining Hogwarts this year. I already handled all the paper work. I hope that answers your question."

"It does. I am so glad to know that I can see you every day." Harry gushed.

Fate snuggled down into Harry's chest. "You know it is time to go back?"

"I know but I was hoping for another kiss and a few more moments with you before I leave. It will be another month before school starts and I am going to miss you." Harry was just being honest. He had no clue how sweet he was being.

"Okay one more kiss." Fate pecked his lips.

Harry was pouting when she pulled back. His puppy dog look was so endearing.

She kissed him again, this time she lingered on his lips nibbling and sucking on the bottom one. She broke this kiss and sighed, a month was too long of a time.

"Ok, I can't keep you here forever. You are needed." Fate did like the idea of keeping him forever.

Before Harry could object he was opening his eyes. He was in the hospital. Ginny and Hermione were on his bed side holding hands. He tried to speak, but it just burned and he coughed.

Ginny and Hermione eyes shot to the now awake Harry Potter. He sat up and hugged Ginny and then Hermione.

"Welcome back Harry." Ginny was beaming.

He just smiled at her.

Hermione was first one to catch that Harry still couldn't speak. She could feel sadness. She could hear the words he wanted to say. _"I love you too."_ Hermione voice echoed in his mind.

"_Sorry I forgot we could do this."_ Harry was blushing.

"_I want to try something. Mind if I invite Ginny to join the conversation? "_

"_Sounds wonderful please do." _

Hermione pushed against Ginny's weak natural mind shields.

"_Ginny? Can you hear me?" _

"_Yes Hermione I can." _

"_Can you hear me?" said _Harry joining in the conversation_. _

"_Yes I can hear you too." _Ginny smiled.

"_I want you to know I love you both and Hermione if you and Ginny are willing to share then I won't object. I only hope this won't cause problems." _Harry had no clue how Ginny was going to react.

"_As long as you don't mind sharing Hermione with me, I think everything is fine for now." _Ginny spoke up.

"_I don't mind being a third wheal from time to time." _He was smiling_. _

"_So exactly what do you think we should do about the others, Luna and Tonks?" _Hermione was dealing with the problem at hand.

"_Well, we have to contact them and let them know what is going on." _Ginny core was being tested for the first time. She was finding she had almost a bottomless power well but the energy to maintain the connection was still daunting. She could feel Harry's and Hermione's magical core and had no clue how either of them maintained the link.

"_But how?" _Harry had no clue_._

Tonks was sitting back in her apartment alone. Harry's smell still lingered in the air. She was avoiding going to work but she loved her job. She was not eating or sleeping well and even the simplest spells tired her out if they worked at all.

She wanted to see him; the loneliness without him was unbearable. It was a gut wrenching feeling that started a few days after she left Harry with Hermione. The only comfort she found was when she dreamed. Some were vivid dreams of sexual exploration, some sweet with grandchildren, parks and ice tea on a hot day. It was easy to see how one lead to the other. She didn't trust herself to travel magically. She needed help.

Ginny spent a few hours connected to Hermione before she could not longer maintain the link. Magically exhausted she made her way up to her room to get some sleep, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

Harry was still too weak to walk. He couldn't talk and he was very happy but could feel his magic reaching out instead of trying to heal him like it had in the past.

"_Hermione, I need you to contact Tonks for me."_ Harry whispered in her head.

"_I know I can feel it to. Something is very wrong like a piece of us is missing, but I don't feel the same thing coming from Luna." _

"_Would you mind going to get her?" _Harry knew she would be asked anyway.

"_Not at all, love." _Hermione replied as if it was nothing.

"_You called me love." _Harry's Jaw dropped.

"_Oh, yeah, I mean I do…"_ She knew she was in love, she knew long before Dobby had told her about the bond. She was always looking for a reason to hug him or just be around him. She felt a great pride being the one Harry looked to for help. He was the music in magic for her, the tune in her head, and the smile on her face. He could crush her with his sad eyes and sometimes the pain he hid behind his eyes tried too. She could feel the anger rise up in her. She didn't dare look into the dark corners of his mind. She was scared what she might find; he could slay dragons and smile. What could be hidden there?

"_Will you tell me?" _Harry could since the anger pooling in side of Hermione

"_I love you, Harry James Potter." _

It wasn't that she had just said it, he could feel it as she did; she put a name to the feeling that had long since eluded him. It was wonderful. He could feel the base of his powers and what made his patronus so strong. It was love, he was filled with an over abundance of it. It leaked from his skin, and saturated the air around him. He could feel his bonded; Ginny resting and Hermione next to him and Tonks… Tonks was in so much pain. "_Hermione, quickly I need to see her."_

Hermione could hear the desperation in his voice, and picked Tonks's address from his head. Hermione turned away heading for the fireplace.

"_Hermione one last thing, I love you too" _He pushed his love into her.

It made her knees weak and her head spin 360 degrees. It was euphoric, a warm bath on a cold day amazing. She couldn't find words to describe what it was like to feel his love. Warm, home, peaceful, complete, but this all seemed to lack the luster of what she was feeling. She could feel her heart racing, as she came back to her senses. "I am off, I won't be long."

"_I hope not." _Harry smiled; it was something he hoped he would be doing quite often.

Harry's emotional roller coaster didn't seem to have a light at the end of the tunnel. The joy from Hermione and Ginny was up but the pain he was feeling from Tonks was the drop and the lack of tracks the fear of why he didn't feel Luna.

Hermione left the room to the nearest fireplace she knew of.

Hermione had no clue what to expect as she exited the fire place into Tonks' apartment but to see Tonks barely breathing, was on her list of things she least expected which was right above a giant lizard fighting a huge moth that breathed fire but below Tonks kissing Lupin. "Tonks!"

"Wotcher, Hermione, Is Harry ok?" Tonks was laying in her own filth, barely breathing and she was worried about Harry.

"Come on Tonks, we've got to get you to Harry." Hermione rushed to her side.

"Not like this. Bath first, then change, then Harry." Tonks could feel some life going back into her knowing she would be with Harry soon. So she tried to stand up but failed. "A little help, Hermione?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Tonks waist and put the other girls around her neck helping her to her feet. Tonks was light but her mostly dead weight was hard to maneuver into the bath room. How was she going to do this? She could not leave the poor girl alone in the tub. _"Just better get used to it now,"_ she thought as she was sure she was going to see a lot more of her around Harry.

When they arrived in the bathroom, Hermione started to undress Tonks. Hermione leaned Tonks her against the sink for support as she removed her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra and her perky round tits were amazing. Light pink nipples in the middle of C cup breasts. Hermione forgot what she was doing for a second, and Tonks started to slip off the edge of the sink. Hermione pressed her body towards Tonks to keep her from falling. She smelled terrible like she hadn't showed in a week. Hermione fought off Tonks pants. She was wearing granny panties, one size to big. She was not expecting anyone to see was very obvious.

Tonks could feel Hermione's hair brush up and down her body. It tickled and felt very strange. It felt like Harry was undressing her. She was very embarrassed but her body did have the strength to blush or move much at the point so she let Hermione do what she needed to do, feeling the girl's hands reach for her panties, fingers looping in the sides.

Hermione slid down Tonks panties revealing a well trimmed lawn. Hermione thoughts drifted towards Ginny she wondered what she would look like naked. She knew she could pick it out of Harry's head but wanted to surprise herself when she got to see it firsthand.

Tonks was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Hermione helped Tonks into the bath before undressing herself; there was no way around it. She was going to have to wash her. Hermione got the water to a nice warm temperature before joining Tonks in the tub. She started with her arms lathering up her hands. Hermione noticed Tonks had very smooth skin. Hermione was getting excited by the feeling of her skin. Hermione's hands moved to her chest. She rubbed them how she rubbed herself when she was thinking about Harry. Slow and tender with light brushes against the nipple. She regained her focus. Washing the other girls legs; they were hairy, she hadn't shaved in a week but they were lean, she could only imagine how sexy she would be all cleaned up. She wanted to do some magic to shave them but that would have to wait till they were back at school. She let her hand fall between the other girl's legs. It was soft and warm she wanted to feel what it was like on the inside, was it like hers? She still rubbed diligently on Tonks lips.

Tonks let out a slight moan at being touched.

Hermione was more playing than washing at this point, but Tonks needed attention that only Harry could provide. So she stopped herself from exploring anymore.

She toweled Tonks and herself quickly, and dressed Tonks in some sexy underwear she found. A black bra and panties, with a charm on the panties flashing, Only Open for Harry Potter written across the bum.

Hermione would have to get her a pair like them. At least the fan girls were good for something.

She tossed a simple night gown over Tonks and away they went back to see Harry.

Hogwarts infirmary had its own floo connection and it was a very good thing considering Tonks' condition.

Hermione had no clue how the managed to keep both of them on their feet but she did. Helping Tonks to the bed, harry was ginning like a mad man.

"_I would enjoy it if you treated me like you did Tonks." Harry_ was letting her know he watched the adventure and enjoyed it.

"_Don't worry you are getting a little ripe yourself, I am sure I can get Dumbledore to give me the pass word for the prefects bath room. It will be a lot of fun; me, you, Tonks, and Ginny could all use a little fun._ Hermione sat Tonks down on the edge of Harry's bed. Hermione laid her down gently next to Harry.  
"Well, I am going to take a quick nap and get to work on organizing the mess you left in my head." Hermione spoke out loud.

Harry didn't say anything, he just turned towards Tonks and put it arm around her. He could feel Tonks' absence of magic, it was stretched out across England trying to find him but she was here now with his arm around her, her magic was building again. Her breathing was steady, harry watched her chest rise and fall, the sound of her heart beating with music to his ears.

Harry was thinking about everything that happened to him. It was almost too much for his heart to bear. It was like someone took away his old life and replaced it with a dream but something was missing and he knew what it was but had no clue as to why; he couldn't feel Luna like the others. It was a puzzle and he hated puzzles he would leave that to Hermione. He could feel his magic returning and working on his body, it was not longer stretching or calling out for someone, it was a as if his body was coated in an itching powder. He needed time to heal, even with his magic back he wasn't sure how long it would take.

Harry watched as Tonks opened her eyes.

"Harry!" Tonks tried to jump up and away but Harry had locked his arms around her. She didn't struggle for long and relaxed into his embrace.

"Why and I here, why are you here, what's going on, where is Hermione?" Rapid fire question at a mute was not a good idea.

"Shhhh." Was all Harry could say as he looked into her now purple eyes.

Tonks now remembered that Harry couldn't speak. "Sorry, are you ok?"

Harry nodded. He wanted to explain everything, but alas he couldn't Hermione was a sleep and she was his connection and voice at this point. He bushed his lips to her cheek and kissed it softly.

Tonks felt a familiar feeling run down her spine. "Harry I have something I have to tell you." She paused dramatically. "That night wasn't a dream."

Not a dream, it wasn't a dream, he kissed her and she kissed him back. Was it the bond? It didn't much matter at this point, the bond was final. She was his till death took her. That bastard would most likely be looking for an excuse to make his life a little harder. It would all be ok Fate was for once on his side. Harry knew that as long as Tom lived he couldn't die. Little did he know that it was beyond that, he would never be allowed death. Not that he wanted to die; he was actually looking forward to living. Kisses, warm embraces, and a family a very large family.

Ginny woke up from her nap, feeling refreshed. She wanted to tell her mother the good news, she didn't know how much she should tell her mother but she need to tell them the basics.

_Dear mom & dad, _

_I don't know how to say this but I am with child. It is Harry's he we have eloped and will return after the honeymoon. Dumbledore is excited for us and I hope you will be too. I AM JUST KIDDING, that was a warm up so you will see that what I really have to tell you isn't so bad. I am soul bound to Harry, you know I have loved him for a very long time; this is everything I dreamed of and more. I know I am young but the bond is amazing, I think I am even more powerful then Dumbledore. I want you to be ok with this; no, I need you to be ok with this. You are surely not losing me just gaining a son, not that you need another one. I am happy; I had the first goodnight sleep ever since the CHAMBER! He saved me then too. He is a hero, he is my boyfriend and future husband, he is the same boy who you loved before please remember that. Thank you so much for everything, I love you mom and dad, nothing is wrong, I couldn't be heather or happier. _

_Love _

_Gin!_

Ginny pocketed the letter and went took off to the hospital ward to see Harry & Hermione. There was a slight skip in her walk, as she sang "I am off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of mine. I am off, I am off, I am off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of mind, because, because, because, of the wonderful things he does. "

She opened the door the hospital ward and found a slight difference, in knowing something and KNOWING something. Harry's arms were wrapped around another girl and it was not Hermione. Soul-bond or not someone was in her place.

Harry didn't notice Ginny enter the room. He was lost in thought. "12 boys and 6 girls." Not the he could actual pick the genders but it was a happy thought so he just went with it.

Tonks on the other hand saw Ginny enter the room, having no clue as to what was going on, she saw the young girl getting frustrated. She felt sorry for her, Tonks did know what it was like to lose someone you love and did she just admit to loving Harry.

"You are in my spot!" Ginny was trying to keep her anger under control.

Harry looked up to see the most powerful witch in the world losing he temper. Shit he thought this is not going to end well; he put a hand on Tonks shoulder, trying to stop her from saying anything.

"I think it is Harry who is holding me; not the other way around, and I think it is his choice whom he holds." Tonks didn't know shit was about to hit the fan.

Harry yelled in his head. "WAKE UP I CAN'T SPEAK AND GINNY IS LOSING HER TEMPER."

Hermione was lost in one of Harry's fondest memories and didn't hear a word, not that it wasn't said; she just wasn't paying attention.

Ginny wand went flying into her hand. "Do you think you can fool me, your only here because of the bond, for all I care you can go jump off a cliff.

Tonks reacted the way she was taught to react when a wand was drawn on her, she move by instinct diving out from beside Harry and rolling behind cover.

"Lower your wand Ginny, I would hate to have to hurt you." Tonks would hate to have to arrest the young witch.

"Sure, just come and get it and I'll be happy to lower it." Ginny said sarcastically.

"You're not leaving me much of a choice, STUPFY!" Tonks shot a weak stunner over Ginny's head, more of a warning shot than anything else.

"You two bit hussy! REDUCO!" Ginny was not playing, the pillar that Tonks was hiding behind was reduced to dust, Tonks would have been to if she had not moved.

Harry was struggling to get out of bed and fell flat on his face when he tried to stand too quickly. "_HERMIONE HELP!" Harry tried again._

Both Tonks and Ginny paused as they saw Harry fall flat on his face.

They both Yelled at each other, "See what you did."

Tonks caught a glimpse of Ginny's eyes, the anger and power behind then was both scary and intense. She could not afford to hold back anymore.

The duel was getting to far out of hand; they were one step away from starting to use dark magic on each other. Ginny would win easily but her lack of knowledge and movement gave Tonks the advantage she needed to fight back.

Harry's last plea didn't fall on deaf ears this time. Hermione took a second to see life through Harry's eyes. Dear Merlin they were about to kill each other. Hermione returned to her body. She set up pulling her wand from beside her bed, she stinging together two stunners and two body blinds and sent them towards the unsuspecting witches. It was a successful tactic they both collapsed but that was now the least of her worries. She moved to help Harry back to bed.

Just as she way laying Harry back into bed, McGonagall walk into the room.

"_Shit"_ Harry sent across to Hermione.

"Go get Dumbledore." Hermione shot at the professor.

McGonagall looked at the room; it was obvious a great battle had just taken place. Not seeing any threat in the room so she did as the young witch asked and darted out of the room.

"_Wake up Tonks first and talk to her." Shit, this was not going to be easy thought Harry._

"_Ok." _Hermione moved to Tonks and with a wave of her wand Tonks was coming to.

Tonks hand went for her wand but Hermione put a hand on her arm and stopped her. "It is ok Tonks you are safe now."

Tonks seemed to relax.

"I am sure you have many questions and I will answer them all." Hermione was stroking her arm try to calm her down more.

It was 10 minutes later that Hermione finally finished explain what was going on; the bond, the fact that Harry was bound magically to Ginny and Hermione and Tonks. It was death to try and break the bonds. She even talked a little about Harry brief extent being half dead and his relationship with the Goddess known as Lady Fate.

"No." Was all Tonks said.

"No? No, what?" Hermione didn't know what she could mean.

"I refuse to accept this, I won't share him; not with Ginny or any others." Tonks said with conviction.

"You can't do that to him, can you?" Hermione was livid

"It is not always about him is it; I will stay just long enough so the bond can be formed then I am out." Tonks liked Harry but he was just like even one else. He wanted more than her, she had no desire to be second or third to anyone, she would not do that.

"I can't force you to do anything." Hermione wished Harry would say something to her but he just sat quietly.

"I need to go, I can't stand to look at you or him or that Bitch anymore." Tonks looked sick.

"_Hermione, I can't let Tonks leave without me, the bond with her is just forming; she will die if she does. Look after Ginny for me, I love you both."_

Harry took his time as stood up slowly. "_Hermione open a link between me and Tonks I need to speak with her." _

Hermione did as he requested.

"_Tonks, you are right I am an awful person, I would not wish this upon anyone. I have to go with you, when the bond is formed you need only see me when it is needed. I am sorry but I have to go with you now." _

Tonks looked into Harry's eyes she could see the pain he was in both emotional and physical. She wanted to argue, fight, and hex him in to little cubes. "Fine come on, boy. I don't want to be here any longer then I have too."

Harry felt a wave sorrow wash over him; he was again just a boy in her eyes. His name would always be boy it is what he was called in school and at home for the first 10 years of his life. Harry head hung in shame and the life and happiness left his eyes. Pale sick green eyes were much more fitting to him stance and stature.

Hermione felt the emotional kick. She had no clue why but knew it had something to do with the dark corners of Harry's mind and most of that dealt with his early childhood. Harry hobbled over to the fireplace and waited for Tonks to take him where ever she wanted to go.

Tonks pulled Harry's arm a little harder than necessary into the fireplace. With a flash of green light they were gone.

Harry hit the floor hard at his arrival at Tonks' apartment.

Tonks didn't look back, at the sound of Harry hitting the ground. "I am going out, I'll be back late." She didn't stop moving and exited out the front door.

Harry had a choice he could send his magic out with her and keep her safe; at the cost of his own well being or keep it and hopefully heal up a bit. It was an easy choice to make. He sent is magic with Tonks to keep her from feeling the effect of being far from someone she was trying to magically bond with. Harry without his magic once again couldn't even move from the spot he fell on the floor.

Tonks needed to get Harry off of her mind. She needed something to distract her so she went to the nearest club to drink her worries away.

She was never that big of a drinker and after a few shots of Jack she was dancing with some stranger at the club. She was rubbing up against him and his manhood, as they danced and drank well into the night. She didn't know how it happened but she had taken the stranger back to her apartment. She was press against the door kissing him. His hands were running up and down her body, even under her shirt.

Harry could now feel she was close enough and called back his magic. Still to drained to move; the fire place behind him had long ago started to melt the rubber in his shoes so he had curled up into a ball. Harry looked at the door to see it opening and Tonks enter with some guy following her in. Harry's stomach knotted up as she made her way not even looking in the direction to her bedroom. He wished he was deaf now instead of mute because what he heard made him cry, softly, despite the pain it caused. Tonks and some guys moans coming from her room. This was the worst night of his life.

It was the fourth time tonight that the moaning came from Tonks' bedroom, Harry throat was on fire. His eyes were puffed up so badly he couldn't see he had long since dehydrated himself. The emotional pain was causing physical pain. He needed it to end, he need to stop it. He could feel the magical bond to Tonks inside of him. At this point it was actually sucking the magic and life out of him. If he was mortal years of his life would have been stolen from him. It was the only thing he could do so he reached out to the bond and tried to break it. It was pain beyond imagine when he tried to. It was impossible, it was there for better or worse, he didn't have the power to break it.

Tonks screamed for the next room, as she felt the same pain Harry did.

Harry could hear the scream this time not in ecstasy but pain. So he did it again, that bitch was not as used to pain as he was. So he repeatedly attacked the bond. The pain fueled his anger and he didn't care about himself only hurting her mattered. Harry was recovering from his fifth attack on the bond, when Tonks stumbled out of her bed room. He could hear her foot steps as she approached. He thought to himself good at least now she will pay attention to me.

Tonks was looking down at Harry. He was pitiful lying in a pile of blood and tears. She wanted nothing more than to hug him tell him that the night was an act. But this made her even angrier she had stunned him the moment he entered her room.

She wanted him to have a taste of what it was like to be second to someone else but she couldn't hug him or forgive him. The rage she felt at the point wouldn't allow it. She lost herself to that feeling. She kicked Harry as hard as she could in his chest. The sound of ribs cracking echoed off the walls.

Harry didn't scream, he just lay motion less for a moment. He muttered out, "Again." In a barely audible whisper.

She kicked him again, the crunch of bones snapping and rubbing together sounded like opening a candy bar only louder.

Harry didn't speak, only coughing up more blood. He was now wheezing because one of his many broken bones and pierced lung. This was so much better than before at least now this distracted him from what she was doing not much earlier.

Tonks was about to kick him again when his hand reached out for her. She could feel the pain and anger being sucked out of her body. As Harry's hand weakly grasped her calf, not to save her, screw her; this was about saving himself. He could have fed the pain and anger the other way but he didn't.

Their anger and pain were feeding of each other. It was becoming a cycle and picking up speed, something had to be done about it. He was taking it all in; even after Harry lost conscience he was still draining it from her.

Tonks again looked down at him, he was anything but pitiful. He was Harry the man she loved. With her anger subsided. She felt something new, disgrace, shame, pity, disgust, at all the things she had done to him. He only loved her came here to protect her and she destroyed him.

Hermione wasn't doing much better, every time she checked in on Harry he was worse. She wanted to go to him help him but with Ginny throwing off both spells and potions to keep her asleep. She had to stay here and keep an eye on her. If she woke up someone was going to die. It was taking both Hermione and Dumbledore to keep her a sleep. She had burn threw 9 magic inhibiting bracelets and at this point they didn't think a draught of living death could keep her from awaking for very long.

Tonks couldn't move she knew she had to get Harry medical treatment. St Mungo's was only a fireplace away but she didn't know what to tell them, she had kicked him repeatedly, was not a good option. She picked him up and a second later they were standing the emergency ward. She made the hand off to an unknown witch that came and took Harry from her. Tonks sat in the waiting room, not knowing where else to go.

It was a long night before a Doctor came up to her. "You brought in Harry Potter right?"

Tonks nodded.

"The Death Eaters did a number on him is lucky to be alive, if you can call it that. His bones will recover nicely but I fear he lost the lung; he will need to on oxygen for the rest of his life. As for his mind he was hit by something worse than The Cruciatus Curse. He will most likely not be leaving the long term care ward ever. His mind is fragmented, not much left of anything in his head. We are doing all we can but it doesn't look good. He is an orphan the hospital will take charge on him, till a time when he can make a choice for himself. The ministry of magic has contacted us saying any moment a mercy bill is going to be past. Putting people like Harry out of their misery.

Harry was thinking that this bed was so much better than the ones at Hogwarts. It was meant for long term care. The pillows were soft and smelled like clean. He didn't like it smelled fake but it was nicer then the floor in Tonks apartment. That girl needed to learn to use a mop. Harry wanted to be somewhere people cared about him. The only way to do that was die and to do that he would have to kill TOM FUCKING RIDDLE!

Harry swung his legs off the edge of the bed and took great care in standing. He could fell his ribs sifting as he moved. It felt weird to inhale and exhale. He needed to go somewhere he felt safe. He felt his magic pulling at him. He couldn't let it take him. Going would leave Tonks to die. He couldn't live with that so he would just have to be satisfied to wander around the hospital. It wasn't long before, he found a nice spot in the grass next to a large tree. His legs were going num and his breath was short it was here or nowhere. He slowly lowered himself down.

Ginny could fell Harry's pain and was fighting desperately to wake up. Who the hell was keeping her a sleep? Ginny had stopped fighting it and took a quick nap, not because she needed it but because that was the quickest way to get whoever it was to stop feeding her potions. Her mind woke before her body she could feel only the minor effects of the potions in her system. He captor had let their guard down. With a flash of light she broke a hole in the wards of the school and faded to where ever harry was.

She looked down at her Harry he was wearing a hospital gown and sleeping next to a tree. He seemed so small now. His power was off somewhere doing who knows what, most likely looking after that bitch that was in her spot. She shook her head this was not the time for it. She leaned down and gave Harry a peck on the lips. She could feel the magic jump across the bond.

Harry opened his eyes, a warm red shield was blocking out the sun. His lips tingled. Ginny was here. He wanted to push her away. Why did she have to go all crazy on Tonks but her kiss felt so wonderful. He sat up slightly, stealing a kiss from her, it quickly turn into a snog fest. Magic was leaping from Ginny to Harry. His muscles swelled his bones cracked and mended back together. His eyes came in focus and his scars faded. He caught his breath for the first time since his woke up. Only too lose it at how beautiful Ginny looked when the sun danced in her hair.

He would have been peaceful but now he had something he needed to attend to. "Ginny go back to Hogwarts and wait for me." Harry voice sounded different. There was no mistaking it, it was not a request.

Ginny opened her mouth to object but his eyes stopped her before she could speak. She gave Harry once last peck and faded softly back to Hogwarts.

Harry stood up stretched and smiled. He was out for blood; he was out for the blood of everyone who ever wronged him.

He vanished with a roaring fire, leaving scorch marks where he was standing. He appeared in to Tonks' apartment. He was expecting to have to track down the man from last night but he was still here wearing her bath robe. Harry's vengeance was swift and painful. The man lost his eyes because of the way he looked at her, his lips for kissing her, his hands for touching her, and his penis for fucking her. He did this with a butter knife, all the while soaking in his screams.

He was covered in blood as he appeared next to Snape.

"Potter, how dare you this is my office." Snape stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk.

Harry put the butter knife through one of Snape's hands. Leaving it impaled on the desk.

Snape squealed in pain.

Harry summoned something larger that he should use to remove limbs, It was a common ax for the games keeper but when harry touched it, it lit a blaze. "Since you love snakes so much I thought you should be one." With that and four swings of the ax Snape had no more arms or legs. The fire sealed the wounds. Now I can't see you wanting to play with my mind let me help you, he removed the butter knife from his hand and turned it in to a spoon and scooped the eyes out of Snape's head. He left them in jar on His desk.

He pop over to number 4 only to find it empty and no one home, he would have to look into this. Who is next? Oh yeah Draco and his father.

Harry stood outside of the manor. He sealed all of the exits and windows before lighting the house on fire. It was not a normal fire, no this fire would spread like normal but would only damage flesh and other living things. It didn't produce smoke and the only thing that could put it out was real fire. It wasn't long before he heard the family screaming from inside. With a tap of his wand he started conducting the screams building slow to a crescendo as they all let out a death wail together.

If harry could find Tom that is where he would be going next but alas he had no clue where he could find the Dark Tosser. So last on his list Tonks and Ginny. He needed to get back to his magic he spent most of what Ginny had pushed into him. He still had no clue what to do about those two.

NOTES

This is the end of chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed it. I will post it

REVIEW, IT KEEPS ME WRITING!

I love all my readers I am just hoping one of the people who said they would beta for me sends me a chapter so I can send them new chapters.

If you are willing to beta please do so. People have agreed but no one has sent me a Chapter yet so I am still on the lookout for someone who will.

I know I am going to get questions so I will answer some of them now.

People do things when they are angry that they regret doing.

Tonks has always had a problem with guys wanting more than just her. She was giving her heart to him and she found out about him and other women and she snapped.

Yoda was right hate leads to anger and anger leads to the dark side. Tonks and Harry got in an abusive cycle. It happened she lashed out first he returned it, no one is innocent. We all do things that we regret. If we can overcome it and learn is what matters.

Harry is not in a good place, going from happy to sad so many times takes its toll. He is emotionally scared. He was so happy to have Tonks in his arms and Ginny and Hermione… only too well you know what happed.

Yes he did all those things to an innocent man. Cut off his naughty parts and others. Everyone makes mistakes. He would have done it sooner if he was up to it. Not that it mattered she is a grown woman and he is a grown man they would have done nothing wrong if they did have sex.

We do the best we can with the knowledge we have.

Harry has had his body restored. This is the first time since chapter 1 that we have Harry in good condition. Life is a game that we all play and he is playing for keeps.


	10. Chapter 10

Tonks could feel his magic wrap around her. It was how she knew he was safe. Still Harry Potter, boy who lived was missing. She decided that she would take his spot until his return. One quick morph later she was resting peacefully in his bed. She always wondered; what it would be like to be Harry Potter? She was getting really into it; fight large snake and saving fair maidens. Lost in day dreams she didn't notice the really Harry Potter in front of her.

"Tonks, we need to talk." Harry trying to keep his voice level and clam, it was hard but he was doing an okay job.

Tonks squeaked, "Harry." She sounded like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Now, in private, your apartment." He did wait for her to give him the okay, he just touched her and in a flash of fire they were both standing in her apartment.

Tonks opened her mouth to say something but go cut off by Harry.

"When I said we need to talk, I meant I need to talk and you better fucking listen. Don't answer rhetorical questions some of this is just me venting. What were you thinking, you could have cost me my life twice and I have no clue how you're not dead. Let me cue you in on something, cheating on me will break the bond, maybe because you haven't been with me for very long you got away with it this time. Oh never mind you kicking me in the chest TWICE! You want to hurt me fine, that pain a can take but please no more emotional abuse. I know what people want from you, 'oh be this person', 'you know I always wanted to be with ______'. Well I am not them I didn't ask for this, I don't even want this. Trust me, without this bond I would have found someone I loved and settled down. I don't want any of this, I want normal. I can't have that so I do the best I can. If you don't want to be with me fine, you want to go and kill yourself fine. Just don't waste my time, I am here for one reason only to save your life. Am I wasting my time?"

Tonks shook her head tears welled up in her eyes.

"Do you like me?" Harry didn't want to know, but had to.

Tonks closed her eyes and nodded.

"You know I have 4 other girls that will be in my life?" Harry was counting, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Luna and Lady Fate, though Luna was still a big question mark.

Tonks nodded again.

"Can you deal with that because I won't put you in front of everyone else?"

"Who is #1" She knew from the last statement it wasn't her.

Harry wasn't ready for the question, he didn't know the answer. Hermione is first love, Ginny his first of many things, Tonks saved him, Fate was a goddess, and who the hell knew about Luna. He sat down mind racing for girl to girl. 10 minutes pasted. "I don't know, I can't chose, you are so very different. This is new to me; I have never had to choice what ice cream I like the best. I can't, I love you all, and I can't choice one over the other. You I all are #1 I guess."

"That is a fucking cop-out. You want 5 women you should at least learn to be a man first." Tonks words were meant to sting.

Harry didn't react. "Your right, I should learn let me go ask my father what a man is like. Oh wait he died protecting my mother and me, damn who does that sound like…Oh yeah ME!"

"Harry do you love me? Would you step in the way of an AK for me, would you do what your father did for your mother and you, for me?"

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you." Tonks whispered.

"That is your problem not mine, you will learn to trust me or you will die lonely. Just open yourself up and let yourself feel for once."

"_Hermione I know you are listening, can you break her for me, she can't drop the wall she spent her entire life building nothing I can say will convince her. I need her to feel what I am feeling, I don't think she even knows how to let her guard down at this point."_

"_I can't I am too far away, and I need to keep an eye on Ginny."_

"_Don't worry about Ginny she is next, come here please."_

"_On my…" _Hermione appeared next to Harry. "Way."

Harry focused his thought on Tonks remembering how much it meant that she saved him the night he spent with her. His love and compassion for her and give a nod to Hermione.

Tonks took a step back, as Hermione appeared. She felt something in her head. It was warm and a soothing coaxing. Then it slammed into a mental shield destroying her work, she spent year crafting that wall in her mind now it was dust. Harry's emotions came rushing in. It was not just Harry it was Hermione's too. They loved her, it was unconditional she could spit in his face and he would always forgive her and love her as long as she asked. It was deep and endless like the nights sky. She was a star to the sky that was his love. She could feel herself in his arms as her feet left the ground. She was placed on the sofa.

Harry on one side, Hermione on the other both holding Tonks, "Now you understand." Hermione whispered in her ear.

"I am sorry Harry, I am so sorry." Tonks sobbed.

"I am sorry too." Harry held her tighter.

Hermione was confused she knew what Tonks did but what did Harry do. "Harry why are you sorry?" When she saw what Harry did to Tonks, it was worse than anything she could ever picture him doing. He attacked the bond. Trying to break it, if he was at full strength he could have succeeded. "Harry James Potter, you… she pulled away from both of them. "How could you attack something so pure?" She was looking at him like he was a monster; she had no clue how right she was 3 deaths and 2 permanent disfigurements and handicaps. "You could have killed her, you could have killed yourself, hell you could have kill all of us.

Harry eyes betrayed him. She knew he was hiding something. She dove into his mind. To find Mr. Gift standing in front of the door to Harry's mind.

He moved out of the way. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

She pushed the door open and walked inside. On the bed sat a small wooden box without a lock. She opened it, to find Harry deepest darkest secrets. She gasped in horror closing the box. She felt like she was going to be sick.

She pulled back into her own body. He had no intention on living past the day he killed the Dark Lord. He was going to kill himself. It was set in stone, he hated life at the very core of him he hated life and nothing could change that. Shoot himself in the head with the same curse that gave people reason to call him the boy who lived. He had no hope or dreams, he was only a weapon. He knew that killing one Dark Lord was nothing there would always be another and another and the world as long as he lived would look to him. In the end they would kill someone he cared about, or everyone he cared about. It was something he couldn't watch happen.

She could breath, but she felt something warm enter her mind.

"Hermione it is true, he doesn't have any plans to live. I have something I need to share with you and the others but for now lets it just me and you. Harry…can't die, ever. His worst fears will come true, you and the other ones he cares about will pass through this life and on to the next when it is your time. He is for all time immortal. I am sorry it was the cost, he had to pay to return and no he doesn't know. It was the only way to get him to come back. Enjoy your time with him in this life; it is the only time you will ever get to see him. Lady Fate embraced Hermione in her head. "I love him too. It would have been my greatest pleasure to welcome him into my home. Death will only make him stronger. I would say go ahead and kill him if you want the Dark Lord out of your life sooner, but that would also give Harry every reason to stop living or more try to stop."

"You, you have to tell him." Hermione muttered.

"After Tom is dead, I will tell him." Fate sniffled.

"So nothing can kill Harry Potter, he could be put on the surface of the sun, and he would walk away?"

"It may take him awhile but yes."

"So why not toss him up there and let him come back when he is done?" Hermione was always curious.

"My dear he still feels pain, and a few would be quick and painless, others he would roast slowly, maybe for years. I feel you are right, he may need to die a few times now, so he can't be captured. That would be the worst thing that could happen. Now unless someone saved him he could be trapped. So I need you to go kill him a few times."

"What if he doesn't come back?" She didn't know what else to ask.

"He will trust me. It will only take a few moments if you do it where most of his body remains intact." Fate smiled. "It is for the best; I think 4 times should give him enough to break any form of magical or mundane bonds. Now off with you my dear."

Hermione walked towards fate. "Oh you are not getting away without a kiss." Hermione Smiled.

Fate reached out and grabbed Hermione by the waste, "I would never pass the chance to kiss you, because they are as divine as… well me." She pulled Hermione towards her and kissed her softly with her lips licking her gums.

Hermione let out a moan in her throat.

"Now go kill the man we love." Fate rested her head against Hermione forehead.

Hermione found that little to no time had passed since she left the conversation, Harry was still cuddled up with Tonks, soothing the crying girl. Hermione stood up and walked and sat down on the floor between Harry's legs. "Harry" she looked into his eyes, "Lady Fate has a message for you,"

Harry smiled and looked down at Hermione. Only to see she had drawn her wand.

"Avada Kedavra." It was to close, he could not dodge it. The green light hit him square in the chest.

Tonks jumped up. "You are under arrest for the murder of Harry Potter."

"I agree but he is not dead." She looked over to Harry who was rubbing his head like he had the worst migraine ever.

"Harry!!!" Tonks couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Avada Kedavra" Hermione shot him again.

Tonks watched Harry as his head snapped back again. Only to lean forward again this time holding the bridge of his nose.

"Avada Kedavra" This was actually kind of fun, kind of like slapping your "normal" boyfriend in the back of his head.

"Stop that Hermione." Harry didn't seem to upset.

"OK, Avada Kedavra." She shot him again.

Harry slumped down looking very peaceful. He was playing dead.

Too bad Hermione was in his head and would not be fooled. "Avada Kedavra." She shot at him again. "That is for trying to trick me."

Harry held up is hand and stopped the curse mid flight. He smiled evilly. "You are in so much trouble missy."

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him and took off running.

Tonks just sat there stunned. Trying to process what just happed five AK's and he was chasing Hermione around Her apartment.

"Got Ya." Harry proclaimed as he tackled Hermione on to the bed in the spare room. He hands went to her ribs and started to tickle her mercilessly.

"Tonks Help." Hermione yelled.

Tonks stood up slowly, pressing down her skirt very poshly and walked in to the room to Harry straddling her pinning her legs down while one arm held her hands down and the other was playing with her ribcage. If this wasn't flirting/foreplay she didn't know what was. Tonks was going to help but not the way Hermione intended. Tonks unbuttoned her skirt letting it fall to the floor. Harry didn't see but Hermione did and gasped.

Harry turned to see what happened; Tonks in very sexy silk red mesh see threw panties. Was not what he was expecting. He went fully hard almost instantly.

Hermione could feel his hardness pressed into her and let out a moan.

"Tonks what are you doing?" Harry couldn't take his eye off her.

"Helping silly!" Tonks crossed her arms and lifted off her shirt. Revealing a matching red bra, that was not as see threw as the panties but it was close.

Hermione was now officially tuned on the wetness in between her legs would not be denied. She stated to rub her legs together, capturing Harry's penis between them.

Harry looked back to Hermione, who was at a full blush at this time. "We have to stop I have to go deal with Ginny."

Hermione leaned up and kisses him. "Go but when you are done bring her back here."

With a flash of fire Harry was standing next to Ginny. She was sleeping, she looked so breath taking. No he needed to be strong, she had attacked Tonks. "Ginny!" He yelled at her.

Ginny work startled.

"How could you?" Harry eyes flamed with anger.

"It was just a nap. You could always join me." She smiled at him.

"You attacked Tonks!" Harry voice echoed off the walls.

Ginny sat up, "That bitch was…"

Harry reached over and smacked her across the face. "Don't you dare say anything about her like that to me EVER again!"

Ginny's face stung. "I will say whatever I please anytime I please."

"Then you are not who I thought you were." Harry anger fell away to sadness.

"No, I am the most powerful witch it the world. I can feel it as I live and breathe."

"You're nothing." Harry spat at her.

"No, I am your everything." Ginny waved her hand in front of Harry.

Harry Potter, felt the draw to give in but Hermione felt it too.

"_Little wench thinks she can play in my world let's give her a taste."_ Hermione spoke to Harry across the bond.

"_No Hermione she is mine, protect my mind but don't do anything unless I ask for it ok." _Harry sent back.

"_Do as you please Harry, my love." _Hermione pressed her love into the bond.

"Ginny none of your charms are going to work, on me. Do you want me for your own? Fine, I offer you a choice. You have a few options, 1) you leave me and the other bonded alone and go about your way, you are more than strong enough to survive. 2) You submit and take your place along with the others beside me willing. 3) You can fight me; winner takes all, I win you are my slave. You win and I am all yours for as long as you want me. I would hope you would pick option two but right now your head is not in the right place. I fear you need to be taught a lesson. There is always a bigger fish.

"Harry I see a fourth option, I dispose of Tonks and Luna so I get you and Hermione."

"That is not you talking that is the power you feel. I know someday you will regret ever saying that. At least that is what I think." Harry was very calm at this point.

"Ok Harry, you seem so wise now, but what will you be like when I win." Ginny smiled at him.

"You forget who you are talking to, I don't lose I have never lost. I am Harry Potter. Now first person to submit loses or goes unconscious. This is no holds bar anything goes. Unforgivables are on the table. Agreed?" Harry smiled at her.

"Ok dear, I don't think you will Avada Kedavra me, so I agree." Ginny stood up. "I am ready when you are." They were only a few feet apart.

"Ok Ginny on my mark 3, 2, 1, Go!" Harry smirked.

Ginny reached for her wand.

Harry reached for Ginny pulling her into a kiss. He opened up the bond as wide as he could, pushing his love into her.

Ginny's keen went weak as she felt them give out from under her; she toppled back on to the bed. Her clothes and His vanished before they hit the bed.

Harry let the momentum carry his cock all the way into Ginny as they hit the bed.

Ginny tried to push him away but he only pushed back into her with more force. Her hands held down by his.

Harry reached down and pinched her perfect right nipple as hard as he could.

Ginny moaned in pleasure and pain.

Harry didn't stop he just slammed restlessly into her again. She was going to submit or he would fuck her till she lost consciousness.

Ginny was well on her way to her first orgasm. "Don't stop Harry."

"Who said you could talk." He pinched they other nipple just as hard only he twisted it this time.

Ginny moaned and bucked her hips wildly.

Harry let go of her nipple and pressed down on her hips to stop her thrusting.

"Oh God Harry I am going to cum!" Ginny forgot this was a duel.

He sat up and pinched her pussy lip. "No talking, and who said you could cum?"

Ginny cried out in pain.

Harry let go a thrust into her again. "Beg me for it."

"Oh Harry Fuck me!" Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I said beg." He leaned down and bit one of her nipple hard enough to draw blood.

"Please Harry, fuck me, I need it." Ginny was begging at this point.

Harry slammed into her again. "Better slut!" he leaned down licking her bloody nipple slightly.

Ginny trashed about, this was worse than the biting. She was so close to but he would bring her past the point she needed to cum.

Harry started to fuck her in earnest. "Tell me you love it."

"Oh Harry I love it." Ginny indeed loved it.

"Tell me you want to cum." Harry lifted her legs over his shoulders and slammed in again before he stated to pump again.

"Please make me cum Harry, please!" Ginny did know how much more she could take.

"Surrender!" Harry yelled at her never missing a stroke.

"I Surrender." Ginny lost.

"Now was that so hard?" he didn't slow down. "Now cum for me Ginny." Harry was now slamming into her with every thrust. Harry moaned and released inside of her, his cock throbbing.

It was what she needed, her whole body shook as she reached climax.

Harry rolled off her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now get dress my slave we have to go visit Tonks and Hermione.

Ginny went to her trunk and pulled out a pair of panties, a bra, a black skirt and a matching top.

"No panties or bra, Slave." Harry stood up and watched her put them back into her trunk. "I think we should go over the rules. 1) You must listen to my commands above anything else. 2) You will listen to Hermione's over anyone else but mine. 3) You can only use your magic for school, to defend yourself, or someone I care about. 4) You will not attack any of my bonded girls. 5) You will not harm yourself. 6) You will not lie to me or anyone else I am bonded too this includes hiding things you think I or they would want or need to know. 6) You will not in any way tell anyone you are my slave, or hint at it all. 7) You will carry about your normal life, talk, eat, make friends, go to class do as much or as little as you choice. 8) You will not get involved with anyone without my permission that includes date, kiss, sex of any kind and yes oral is sex, or flirt but is by no means limited to those 9) You will honor the intent of these rules and not attempt to find loopholes."

"Yes Master." Ginny bowed.

"10) You can only call me master in private note rule six." Harry huffed.

"I know master." Ginny eyes were lifeless.

Harry walked over to Ginny and kissed her tenderly. "Ginny I love you so much but you were getting out of control I couldn't have you taking over the world. Please be the Ginny I fell in love with."

Ginny nodded. "Can I ask for a repeal of one of the rules and replace it with one of my own."

"Depends, let me hear it." Harry wanted to know if he missed something.

"10) Always be kind and faithful to the provider of thy nookie." Ginny smirked.

"I think that will do nicely and if you want you can wear panties and a bra tonight." Harry brushed his hand up her skirt.

"No I don't think so, not tonight I would like to see the effect I can have on you." Ginny rubbed her hard nipples against Harry's bear chest threw her shirt.

"Not yet Ginny I am still recovering." Harry sighed in protest.

"Yes master." She said coyly. "I'll hold you to that."

Harry dressed quickly.

Luna sat up in her room reading another book backwards, looking for anything that might be hidden. It was a common practice of wizard of the 1000-1700 to hide messages in their books. Most of the were so well hidden that you had to be told the code in order to pull out the Spells and true meaning of these seemingly useless books and things that never happened. Her favorite book being Mother Goose, the child riddles gave hints or clues to pulling out the hidden message.

Hey diddle diddle,  
The cat and the fiddle,  
The cow jumped over the moon,  
The little dog laughed to see such sport,  
And the dish ran away with the spoon.

She knew something was hidden but could place her finger on it. Cat, which could be a reference to Egypt where cats were thought to be gods or Europe where they were thought to be Witches but the fiddle was another reference to Europe, where it was invented.

The cow jumped over the moon? The cow could be the Taurus and that could go all the way back to cave painting. There was something hidden but what? Suddenly Luna saw it wasn't a spell it was a dark ritual. It was revenge ritual.

Diddle, is another name for sex. The cat was a reference to the dark magic, the fiddle told you the music that came with the ritual and for the exact note you would only need to pull out all the note of the riddle. A-G and the length of the note was the letter spacing. The cow was a reference to the month of January at 9:00 at night, because that is when Taurus is most visible. Over the moon was another reference to love, and the required wand movement. The dog was a derogatory refinance to men. Sport was a refinance to hunting and cheating on your wife, this ritual required you to kill the man who wronged you and enjoy the act of killing, by laughing at his pain. Dish was person performing the ritual who had to be female and the spoon was what they desired.

Luna wrote down in her book of things not to try. Stand facing the new moon January 9 P.M. wave you wand over the moon with very creepy music playing and then hunt down the man who wronged you and kill him, why you laughed at him. To receive something you greatly desired but this one could be just for riches but who knows. It was very easy to see why this was not written down in the normal way.

Luna looked down at here Power-puff notebook. This was just one more Dark entry. Right next to

Peter, Peter pumpkin eater,

Had a wife but couldn't keep her;

He put her in a pumpkin shell

And there he kept her very well.

Peter, Peter pumpkin eater,

Had another and didn't love her;

Peter learned to read and spell,

And then he loved her very well

This one made her shudder when she thought about it.

She actual thought about using this one on Ron, but she would have to engage in acts with him that at this point made her sick.

It was now at a point she needed to break up with him so she penned a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ronald,_

_You are by far the worst mistake I have ever made. I thought you were a decent human begin but I was wrong. Please stay away from me. I can barely stand the thought of you. I know you will most likely try to become the next Dark Lord, don't attempt it. You don't have the power needed. I say this only because I want to spare Harry from having to kill you or worse. Stay away from him and just go about your life._

_With your best interest in mind_

_~~Luna~~`_

Luna reached down and touched the letter. "Letter would you mind going to Ronald."

The parchment shivered at her touch. Folded its self up and floated out the open window.

"Thank you." She called out to it as it floated away.

Ron wasn't receiving any responses from anyone; Hermione, Harry, or Luna. Ginny was off somewhere with Harry. At lease she was happy and if he was with Ginny it would leave Hermione to him. Two bird one stone.

He was about the leave when he noticed a letter on his desk.

It was from Luna, the fact that it said Ronald on the outside was proof enough for him. He knew she couldn't resist his charm. The last letter about putting it into her bum must have done something. With a smirk he opened the letter. His face dropped. What the fuck! All up on his dick one day and the next she was giving him this shit. Harry Potter, it was always something with Harry Potter.

NOTES

REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

THE SILENCE IS KILLING ME REVIEW!

Ok now that, that is out of my umm way.

I hope you like the magical ritual Mother Goose.

I hope it gave you some questions and incite on Luna

Harry has a slave, I wonder if anyone is catching on that Harry may not be the beacon of light everyone hopes he is. Well we see what we want to see I guess. Harry may go dark who knows. OH YEAH I DO ha ha ha ha.

Thanks for reading. I need a beta but so far no one has stepped up and beta the first chapter for me. I am hoping someone who said they would, will do that soon.

Love you all

~~TWISTED~~


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry couldn't remember the last time he ate anything; it was before he left is uncles. It was 6 A.M, breakfast with the head master started at eight. He didn't dare move; he was in a mess of girls. Tonks to his left Hermione on his right and Ginny's head resting on his crotch. He wanted to make love to them all last night. The sprit was willing but the flesh was not. Ok the flesh was willing to but he owed Hermione and Tonks more than that. He would take them when the time was right.

Harry relaxed back into his pillow; he could easily stay like this forever but when natured called you answered. Best to do it all at once, three heads dropped as harry pulled out from under them and stood up on the headboard, 3 very angry witches looked up at him.

"Sorry, my dears, nature is calling plus we have breakfast in 2 hours so now is as good a time as any to rise and shine. I am going to take a shower and get ready I think you should all do the same." Harry was picking out clothes for the day he went with cargo shorts and a wife beater undershirt and exited to the men's bathroom.

The shower was wonderful just what Harry needed to clear his head. It was doing a very good job, until he heard someone open the door and come in. Harry poked his head out the shower, come to find out it was not someone it was a someone's. Hermione, Tonks, and Ginny were standing there in various states of undress,

"What are you doing in here?" Harry tried in vain to cover himself.

"You suggested we take a shower so…." Tonks spoke up for the group.

"Out all of you, I need some time to collect my thought and you are not helping."

"_But I saw you wanted this Harry?"_ Hermione was confused.

"_I do, but I need time to think, as."_ Harry took a second to admire the sight. _"much as I enjoy the idea, I need time to process." _

"_Hermione, stop; I know you know, how much I love the fact that you can hear my thought but some of them are private. I can't hide anything from you so don't go sharing my thoughts without asking me first. At least till I have had time to sort things through."_

"_I am sorry Harry I just saw that you were thinking about this and wanted to surprise you."_

"_Thank you so much, you have been so wonderful through this whole ordeal. If you want you can join me"_

"_Won't that make the other jealous you just tossed us all out of the shower."_

"_You're right I guess, some other time then."_

"_Yes, definitely some other time." _

Harry let the warm water sooth his body and mind. He dressed and exited to the common room to find three beautiful girls waiting on him. "Good morning." He smiled and made his way down the stairs.

Ginny was the first one to reach him and bounced into his arms.

Harry's arms went around her waist before slipping down to her butt lifting her skirt slightly to find out she wasn't wearing any panties. He whispered in her ear. "Go get some knickers on."

Ginny's bottom lips protruded as she released Harry.

"Tonks, Hermione you ready for breakfast with Dumbledore?" It wasn't a question more of a statement instructing them it was time to go.

They arrived in the Great hall a little before 7:45. Ginny was only a few moments behind them.

No one else was here yet, Dumbledore has a thing for arriving exactly when he was expected.

The Great Hall felt so empty with only the four of them here. The Castel had a different feel as well it was cold and creepy it made strange noises in the middle of the night.

It was 7:54 when the door to the great hall opened again. They all turned expecting to see Dumbledore, but it wasn't, instead Luna Lovegood.

She strolled over and sat beside Ginny. "Good to see you all, the castle was becoming kind of lonely.

Hermione froze; the last of the bonded girls was sitting at the table.

"Hey Luna, why are you here over the summer." Harry felt the pull of his magic but it was not normal it was painful, empty, and alone.

"My house was attacked and destroyed. My father is still missing but I can assure you he is no longer with the living." Luna didn't seem upset at all. "So I am staying here with Dumbledore for the rest of summer, I think I will need to find a place sometime this year."

"Luna that is horrible." Ginny interjected.

"A free press is anything but my father was well aware of the risks of printing thing that people say shouldn't be. You know Harry the Quibbler was always on your side. But what brings you three here this summer?

Harry didn't know what to say. "I well..."

"Oh I see now, your soul bonds are formed, how nice for you." Luna smiled at Harry.

"YOU KNEW!" Hermione shouted.

"You didn't?" Luna said dreamily.

"How could we?" Hermione was livid.

"How could you not, I felt it long before I came to Hogwarts but it did not call to me till I saw him at the opening feast."

"How come you are not bonded then? Like the rest of us?", Hermione always wanting to know more.

"I told his magic no and it left me alone. I had no clue it would seek out a; or three replacements. I am sorry for that."

"REPLACEMENT!" Ginny leaped from her seat, ready to go on kill mode but her magic forced her back down into her chair. She was no one's replacement.

Harry's eyes turned Dark forest Green, "Why?"

Luna saw his eyes and hers shot down refusing to look into them again. "I am all about free will Harry, the bond removes that. I didn't want you to be forced to be with me."

"It hurts Luna, I feel like part of me is missing." Harry's eyes shimmered back to emerald green

"I am sorry Harry but I can't do anything about it now, I wish you and your mates the best of luck." Luna seemed not broken up about it all.

"How, did you deny the bond?" Hermione always had more questions.

Luna eyes shot up from her empty plate. "I am not a witch."

Everyone gasped collectively.

"I am a Sorcerer, I can perform most spells like wizards and witches, but my magic doesn't come from a magical core. It comes from my environment. I do not need to speak bad Latin or have a wand to cast. I ask for what I need to be done and it happens or it doesn't. I think that is why Harrys magic sought me out, first we are half alike in that manner."

"What do you mean half alike?" Harry was now the one with more questions.

"Most Sorcerers, can't do anything beyond the most basic spells, we rely on our desires to be interpreted by nature. If I wanted to be warmer I could end up getting a blanked or start a fire or if the need is strong enough make the sun rise. If I was hot and I wanted to be cold I could make my clothes disappear or somehow shade myself or it could just be a cooling charm. You are a Sorcerer in the effect that you can call on the magic in the environment but a wizard in the effect you direct if with the desire of your will."

"Damn it one more thing to worry about! Great I have core powered by Love, 3 bonded girls, 1 goddess, and I am some strange oddity of magic that lets me draw from what around me. I can't die, not until I kill Voldemort. ANYTHING ELSE ANYONE WANTS TO TELL ME! IS VOLDERMORE GOING TO WALK THROUGH THAT DOOR AND APOLIGISE?"

Right at that moment the doors to the great hall opened and entered Albus Dumbledore. "No, I don't think I would allow him inside of Hogwarts but I think he would very much like to apologize.

Everyone at the table cracked up laughing, except Tonks who looked dead serious. If looks could kill they would be holding a wake for the head master later this week.

"I am sorry Harry it is true, your blood is having a strange effect of him. You remember what your scar was doing to you. Your blood is doing the same thing to him."

Harry and everyone at the table stopped laughing waiting for the punch line, that didn't come. Harry was the first one to speak up. "Does that mean I can't kill him and dance on his grave?"

"See this is where things get harry. His trial is being held in secret and he has spent the last 3 weeks admitting all the things he has ever done wrong. I don't think they will convict him. You see before he came to the light he left instructions for his death eaters. Then erased his memory of the orders, so with the outrageous number of people who support him, we will be lucky to hang the jury if he is not just acquitted altogether. If you do kill him then you will be the one is prison."

"That is fine can you point me in his general direction. "

"But Harry he has repented. Could you kill him unarmed when he won't even defend himself?"

"So what you're telling me, is the bastard who murdered my parents, tried to kill me several times, and tried to take over the fucking world is now… Nice and I should let bygones be bygones. Sure, tell him well just settle this over a butterbeer. Harry thought some toast would go really nice with the sarcasm he just served. "No when I am done with him he will wish he was Snake, I mean Snape.

"Harry that was you." Dumbledore eyes stopped twinkling.

"Yes, I was having a bad day!" Harry was truthful; if he was having a better day he would have most likely just killed him and moved on.

"You cut out his eyes with a spoon. I think that is more than just a bad day." Albus thought Harry was rooted firmly in the light but this caused him to question.

"He was a snake in the garden I just took a knife to him, like you should have years ago. I am going to kill Tom Riddle. Then I am going to go to war with the ministry and if need be the entire Wizarding world. I won't live in a world where people like Tom walk free but my godfather is off hiding in a cave. The world will change or so help me Fate; I will rip it into tiny shreds and feed it to its self." Harry spoke calmly. "Ginny can you pass the bacon?" He voice was almost cheerful.

Ginny handed him the bacon.

Dumbledore went for his wand. Only to find Ginny had already disarmed him and magically pinned him to the nearest wall. Ginny made Harry look weak and that was no small accomplishment. Ginny was about a second away from removing Dumbledore's head from his body when Hermione stood up.

"Ginny don't harm him." Hermione shouted just in time.

Ginny felt her magic pull away from her this was clearly a command not a request.

Harry was still sitting eating the bacon that he had just requested.

"_Hermione you deal with Dumbledore, take Ginny with you. I don't want him to try anything." Harry said across the bond._

"_I want to talk to Luna and find out more." Harry's eyes locked with Luna's_

"_I know what you want Harry, good luck." _Hermione looked at Ginny. "Let him down." She returned her stare to Dumbledore. "I think we should talk."

Seeing Dumbledore and Hermione and Ginny leave the room, Harry looked over to Tonks. "I would like to talk to Luna alone, would you mind?"

"Just another star in the sky." Tonks bent over the table and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before making her exit.

Harry was confused as to what the hell she was talking about. He would need to find out later but he had more pressing matters on his mind. "Luna, I was wondering if we could fix this."

"Nothing is broken. All is well." Luna was distracted by something

"All is not well." Harry words trebled with anger and pain.

"You are great 'Friend' Harry." The word friend stung Harry and she spoke it.

"Luna, is that all we are is friends?" Harry looked down he knew the answer; she denied him years ago and would again.

"Yes, friends are a grand thing, I am sorry but I don't fell the pull towards the bond. I don't think it can or should be sought after." Luna would never give anyone a love potion nor would she allow herself to bond with anyone.

Harry knew that nothing he could do could change her mind but he felt it, the absence of the bond. The missing part was only a few feet away but unlike the others he had no clue what to do. "Luna I don't want to be your friend."

Luna didn't have any friends so this came as no shock to her that Harry wouldn't want to either.

"It isn't that you aren't a wonderful person, it is just, that being this close to you is actually causing me pain. If you are away then the pull I feel is lessened." Harry was just trying to make her understand why he couldn't just be her friend.

Luna nodded. "I think with time your magic will accept my absence just as mine has for yours. We will become friends when we happen to become friends. If not it was great to get to know you a bit."

"I won't try to send my magic out for you. I think your wrong the bond could be formed again, if you would allow it but as it stands you have no want of it. If you ever want to reconsider and I pry you do then contact me." Harry refused to cry or show just how much this hurt him.

Luna nodded again.

It was over nothing was left to talk about, just a dreamy girl and a pained boy.

Luna stood up touched Harry on the shoulder and left without another word.

Hermione and Ginny didn't go very far just outside of the great hall was a long corridor leading to the front gate.

"Do you know what he did to Snape?" Dumbledore broke the silence first.

"I know exactly what he did." Hermione looked sullen.

"Then why do you not try to stop him or admonish him for his actions. He will lose himself to rage." Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is already lost, he killed Draco and his family, and a guy who did nothing wrong at all. He has murdered and will do it again." Hermione was dead in pain as she said this horrible truth.

"But you can pull him back save him." Dumbledore wasn't willing to give up on Harry's humanity yet.

"No, I can't all the things that has happened to him do have a cost. His childhood has caused severe mental trauma. He will kill again and again. If I told him not to kill someone after he thought he should, I would have to rip the thoughts from his head. It would happen over and over again till there was nothing but a shell of a body. Harry can't die. He would live forever my puppet. He needs to find peace and to do that he must fight all his demons real or imagined.

"We have to control him, stop him from killing innocent people." Dumbledore knew he couldn't do it without her help or her neglect.

"I agree he needs to get away from the world, for his own sake as much as the innocent people but he can't not till he is finished. He won't go away with Voldemort alive, his Godfather guilty, and death eaters roaming about. "

"What do you think we should do?" Dumbledore had a few ideas but wanted to know hers.

"Let Harry go, point him at the Dark Lord and sit back and watch the bodies fall. It is not pleasant but what else can we do?"

So you think it is wise to let a murderer go free, knowing he will kill again?" Dumbledore was good at asking hard questions.

"I won't have you lock him up again; he needs help not a jail cell. I will help him but it won't do any good till he has calmed down. He must find peace & to do that he will kill the people who are responsible for his pain. So when the Dark Lord is set free you will direct Harry towards him and I won't have to rip it out of your mind."

That was it both Hermione and Harry were lost to the light, willingness to not only kill but torture people. Pour Snape had to have two hooks, an animated wheelchair, and two magical eye replacements. He would not be teaching this year. He had to do something about Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. He couldn't contain Ginny she would have to die; Hermione had to go too her influence was too great on Harry. He needed his mind weak enough to break in and reinvent his life. Tonks just needed to be expunged too. It would be easy enough. Tomorrow his plan would come into effect. "Your right, Harry has to be helped. I will do as you ask when he is released."

"Thank you grandpa." Hermione jumped at the old man and embraced him.

A tear rolled down Dumbledore's cheek. He was going to do what he always did. The greater good must be preserved. Harry was now a killer and Tom was now a force for the light. "Why don't you go rejoin Harry I have a lot I have to do. You know try my best to convict Tom."

Ginny sat back and watched this all unfold. She wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. He suggested locking Harry up. "I don't like this Hermione."

"Ginny the power you have is corrupting you, more so then it is not your power you were never meant to be this powerful you need to learn to control your emotions and your reactions." Hermione took a firm tone.

"I don't trust the old goat." Something in me is telling me to rip him apart while I have the chance.

"I don't think Dumbledore would harm us or Harry." Hermione always respected authority.

Ginny didn't have any proof to offer up so she just let it slide.

Dumbledore was making ready Harry's private prison. It would need to be able to hold him long past the time Dumbledore died. He would need to hold him indefinitely or till Tom when dark. It would need to keep him in a time stasis and he would do this by sucking the magic out of harry to maintain it.

Harry saw Ginny and Hermione enter the great hall. He was a very lucky man. Screw Luna. He lost himself in a moment of pale skin, pink lips, and blond hair. He needed those thoughts to be locked away. He could have Hermione do it.

"_No!" _He heard in his head the moment he finished his thought.

"_Why not she just rejected me it hurts so much I just want to forget about it like she did."_ Harry knew that Hermione would not cause him any pain that could be avoided.

"_Because if you deny the bond it will die and at some point you may need her, the pain will lessen with time love." _Hermione was trying to comfort him.

"_Hermione tell Tonks not to wander so far away she is about at the edge of the zone where my magic can touch her easily."_ Harry was feeling her somewhere to the north, most likely wondering around the lake.

"Ok Harry, I will." Hermione sat down next to him dropping the conversation in their minds. "Tonks is on her way back now.

"Thanks." Harry murmured.

"I am going to sleep alone tonight I just need time to think." Just because Hermione was almost constantly rummaging around in his mind didn't mean that he didn't have to find answers to the questions that life presented.

"I know Harry." Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

Ginny looked furious. Not because of the kiss, it was just she wanted to spend more time with Harry. I would be nice to have a moment alone with him. She was 2 up any other girl but those times where strange she wanted to make love to him, for no other reason than to make love to him.

She knew she could never be as close mentally to Harry as Hermione but with Harry denying physical she was feeling a little unloved.

"_Harry Ginny needs you, maybe not tonight but soon." _

"_I know I can see it in her eyes, would you mind if I had some alone time with her?"_

"_Sex doesn't help you think in fact I think it has the opposite effect."_

"_Your right I need to deal with my Luna issues first."_

"_Good now scamper up to your room and do the cute, woe is my flop you do on the bed."_

Harry stood up, kissed Hermione tenderly on the top of her head and made his way around the table to Ginny.

He knelt down and kisses the side of her neck. Leaving his lips there to linger, delighted in her smell. Closing his eyes and snuggled down in to her neck. Harry was lost to the feeling of her pulse on his lips. It was so fast, her heart was racing. He kissed his way up to her ear lode and whispered. "Soon, my pet, soon."

Ginny didn't even notice herself moaning.

Hermione did and the sound was getting her quite worked up. She knew it wasn't Harry's lust she was feeling but because of the bond it was her lust too. Just because Harry was going to spend the night alone didn't mean that she had to as well.

NOTES

I am sorry I have to cut this chapter short and I am sorry it took so long.

I could give you a reason and there is a reason but who cares right.

Read or review as you please. I will update as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**I ****know I haven't been updating recently but I have had a few medical problems.**

**CHAPTER 12 a kick in the pants**

Hermione was feeling the wetness building between her legs. She bit her bottom lip subconsciously looking at Ginny's pink lips.

Ginny was too distracted by her own thoughts of Harry to notice anything at this moment. Ginny was sinking into her own day dreams. Harry strong arms wrapped around her. She would need to have some alone time tonight to work off the building pressure she was feeling.

Hermione bent over the table and kissed Ginny. Her soft lips pressed tenderly on Ginny's.

Ginny snapped back reality, just to melt into Hermione's lips.

As the kiss grew in intensity Hermione had moved from her seat and had half crawled across the table. Her bum was stuck up in the air hints of her light blue satin panties peaked out from under her school skirt.

Ginny's hands ran across Hermione's body, touching the exposed skin of her collarbone lightly, causing Hermione to moan into Ginny's mouth. Hermione didn't know if she could last until tonight.

Tonks was not inclined to acts of passion with anyone but what she saw when she entered the great hall was an amazing site. She couldn't deny the feeling of lust she was experiencing. The idea of showering with Harry was still fresh on her mind. She didn't like the idea of sharing a shower with Hermione and Ginny but if it meant that she could be closer to Harry then she was all for it. Now was a completely different matter. This had nothing to do with Harry, just two very attractive women engaged with each other. Tonks wondered if she was intruding on a private moment, when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

"_We all love Harry and sooner or later we will all end up in the same bed and I don't think sleeping is going to be on the top of anyone's to do list. If you want to you can join us." _Hermione was getting a better grip on her abilities. She could now fell Ginny's and Tonks' emotions just as much as Harry's but only if they were in the same room or very close. Their thoughts were beyond her grasp though. Hermione though that Tonks could use a little bit of encouragement, so she waged her butt at Tonks, trying to tempt her over to them.

Might as well, Hermione is right. Sooner or later it is going to happen; Tonks wasn't even sure how but at some point her feet lead her behind Hermione for a better view. Tonks' hands went for Hermione's skirt lifting it the rest of the way up, it was a view she would remember for the rest of her life. Tonks ran a teasing finger down Hermione's back, causing Hermione to squirm. Her hand's continues down Hermione's butt lightly stroking her lips.

Hermione let out a moan. "No here anyone could walk in."

Ginny saw Tonks behind Hermione and immediately knew what Hermione was talking about. "Charms classroom is the closest. I don't think we can fit into a broom closet but it does sound fun to try." She added in jest.

Hermione finished and was across the table and took Ginny by the hand leading the way out of the great hall and into the nearest classroom.

Tonks followed, part of her couldn't believe what she was about to do; the other part wanted to rip off Hermione's cloths in the hallway.

Hermione opened the door with Ginny still in hand. It wasn't two steps in that Hermione turned and kisses Ginny again; letting her hand run up Ginny's Skirt.

Tonks took her place behind Ginny and hooked a thumb under each side of her panties and slid them off with ease. Tonks chuckled where she was the pattern on them. It was Harry potter reaching for her snitch.

Hermione was lost in anticipation; this was going to happen she was going to have her first sexual encounter in the charms class room, with two girls none the less. Hermione was quickly drawn out of her thoughts by Ginny nibbling on her neck.

Tonks moved her attention to Ginny's shirt; button by button her shirt slowly opened.

Hermione's hand slipped down between Ginny's legs and start to stroke her pussy lips lightly.

Ginny's hands went to Hermione shirt; making quick work of it she tossed it to the side. The feeling of Hermione's half naked body was more than just a little exciting. Ginny could feel her own bra strap release her small breasts.

Hermione lowed herself down and took a nipple into her mouth. Ginny's skin was smooth, tender, and tasted of lotion.

Tonks unzipped Ginny's last remaining article of clothing letting her skirt fall effortlessly to the ground. Tonks tried to banish the thought of what she was about to do this 14 year old girl. She was 20, she shouldn't be doing this. Her hands betrayed her thoughts, as she cupped and squeezed Ginny's butt before she move and hand to Ginny crotch.

Hermione pulled herself away from Ginny and with a flick of her wand she transfigured a desk into a bed large enough for four.

Tonks saw Hermione's work and stopped stroking Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes wondering why they had stopped, to find out that there was now a bed. Ginny made her way over to the bed and eased herself on to it backwards.

Hermione approached Tonks, with a lustful look in her eyes. Her hands reached for Tonks' shirt pulling it over her head.

Tonks raised her arms to accommodate this.

Both Hermione and Tonks made quick work of the rest of their clothes.

Ginny sat on the bed watching in anticipation; she didn't know she could get this wet or this excited. Ginny needed something inside of her. So she took matters into her own hands, and slid a finger inside of herself slowly. Ginny removed her finger when she saw Hermione and Tonks coming towards the bed.

Hermione took the lead, dragging Tonks over to the bed. Hermione dropped Tonks' hand and crawled over to kiss Ginny deeply.

Ginny squirmed at the feeling of Hermione nipples sliding across her body.

Tonks was quick to join in and took her place behind Hermione and Ginny and slid a finger into both of them.

It was a strange but wonderful feeling; Hermione had never had anyone touch her there before.

Ginny's hips rocked upwards.

Ginny was wetter and looser then Hermione, so Tonks slid another finger into her; on the other hand Hermione was a lot tighter and still clinched very hard around her finger.

The feeling was too much for Hermione to take she tried to escape Tonks' finger, only to have her nipple clamped on to by Ginny's mouth. She was the first one to be pushed over the edge. Her whole body shook as she had the most intense orgasm she ever experienced.

Tonks could feel Hermione shaking and removed her finger and replace it with her tongue and mouth sucking the juices out of her.

This sent another orgasm through Hermione.

Ginny's hips bucked with more vigor when she heard Hermione get off not once but twice.

Tonks turned her intention to Ginny fully and place her head between Ginny creamy thighs. Her smell was sweet; she must have been expecting some action today. She must have taken something to make it taste like cherries. Tonks buried her face deeply into Ginny.

Hermione rolled off Ginny and moved behind Tonks. With a light touch she was tracing circles around her clit.

Tonks moaned into Ginny.

That was all it took to cause Ginny to cum. Her thighs squeezed hard around Tonks' head.

Hermione chose the moment to trust two fingers forcefully into Tonks, pushing her face farther into Ginny's crotch.

Ginny released her grip on Tonks but Tonks didn't move away she was playfully teasing her tongue across Ginny's hole.

Hermione was working in and out of Tonks rapidly.

Tonks could feel it building; she was having trouble catching her breath. It was over when Ginny reached down and pinched one of her nipples. She pressed her butt hander back onto Hermione's hand and cried out in pleasure and pain before collapsing down on to Ginny's leg.

Hermione wanted to taste Tonks but she moved out of a reach too soon.

Ginny loving running her hands threw Tonks' hair.

Hermione crawled up and laid down next to Ginny. "I hope this will keep you till Harry is feeling better." She leant over and gave Ginny a sweet peck on the lips.

Tonks wanted nothing more than to stay cuddled up with Hermione and Ginny but the bed would not last forever and she wanted a shower.

It was Hermione who was the first one out of bed. "I am off to the library." She proclaimed, hoping that one of the two would be willing to join her but they just looked at her like she had grown another head. Harry would join her but Harry had other things he needed to be thinking about. She dressed and decided to be a little playful she took a quick look back at Tonks and Ginny; seeing they were both distracted she stealthily took Ginny's and Tonks' panties before she left. Thinking to herself maybe she could give them to Harry as a weird 'ha look what you missed gift' kind of like a post card from a friend, from a place you always wanted to go. It was a little mean but sticking to the postcard idea, it would be mean if you sent a plane ticket with the postcard. How would that relate to giving Harry panties, maybe a note 'good for one *ya know*' turn it in like a lotto ticket. It was an idea she would need to discuss with the other girls.

Harry was trying desperately to think about anything else other then Luna and sex. It was to a point where he was really grasping at straws. Now he was thinking about the fast food battles. He had set it all up Wendy virus Ronald McDonald was turning out to be the best fight of the night. Ronald had reach but Wendy was a never give up, a person with a lot of scrap in her.

Fry's were ninja stars and hamburgers were hand grenades. The Taco bell 'dog' was the first to lose, followed by The Burger King who was tripped and simply couldn't lift his head off the ground. Jack was a good fighter but his multiple personalities were hampering his fighting and ran out of money to quickly as it cost 2-3 times more than other places for his 'ammo'. Jack lost after Windy kicked him in his Jack Balls. Then removed his head from his body with a good tug and put it on a pike antenna ball style. It was a massive waste of time but that is what he wanted right now, a distraction from the pain.

He wanted to just be done with it all; he was tired from dealing with everyone. It seemed as if nothing in this bond was going right. He had killed Tonks' lover, had made Ginny into a slave, Luna was denying the bond like it was normal to do so, and well Hermione. Hermione was the shining star in all of this. Fate how could he forget about Fate, where the hell was she?

He was in need of someone to tell him everything would be fine, the pain would ease or Luna would see the light. Fate was the one person he could believe about the future and right now he needed her.

So he called out first in his head and then out loud. "My Lady Fate, I need you, I am lost in sea of questions that I hope you could answer or at least offer guidance. I miss you, and even if I am just talking to myself right now, if feels as if you can hear me. I beg you please if it is in your power let the wanting and pain stop. I don't even really like her, I mean she is ok and all but I know next to nothing about her. It isn't right, it isn't fair that I could miss someone so much when I don't even really know them nor have reason to miss them so much. " No response came she was a Goddess after all she was not subject to his whims.

The pain didn't lessen it was not like the pain with Tonks, it was more of a steady feeling of emptiness with a minor sinking feeling like being lost in the middle of the ocean with nothing in sight, mix in a little abdominal pain and that was exactly what it was like.

It was the bond her keep telling himself; the feelings are real but there is no other reason he loved her and that got him thinking. No one actual loved him Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks were all forced into a relationship with him. It made him sick to his stomach but at least he was no longer thinking about Luna. This was worse, he wanted nothing more in life than to be loved and loved in return now that was also taken away from him. They were denied the choice of who they would love; it was the worst thing Harry could imagine the loss of the freedom for choice. He had not caused it but he allowed it. Luna was right to deny the bond. Now his only wish was that the others could have as well. He would have to stop it, how, he had no clue but he would have to stop it. He would do anything to restore them so they could be free to choice.

It was a long night, when Harry reached a conclusion; he would have to design a spell to break the soul bond. People did that 'invent spells'. Just the bonds were so rare no one had ever bothered too. He would start tomorrow.

Hermione spent the rest of the night her face in one book or another. It wasn't that she had something pressing oh her mind she just enjoyed cross refinancing everything, till she found where the information came from originally. She in truth was distracting herself from Harry's emotions.

Ginny would have been completely content to lay around with Tonks all day but she had a lot to accomplish, like bitching out Luna. Oh the ditzy blond was going to get an ear full, did she count as one of the bonded girls? She couldn't hurt Luan if she wanted to, oh she could but she wouldn't. It was still an entertaining thought, strap her to the bed naked and whip her till she gave into the bond. It would be fun and useful but she couldn't do that, Harry would get mad. Oh well she thought I guess I'll just read the new issue of Teen Witch.

Tonks had a lot to do today but mostly she needed to go see her mother and father, she was sure they would love Harry. She begrudgingly got up and left a very sexy and very naked Ginny to whatever was on her mind. It was a quick trip to Dumbledore's office and a floo call away.

Harry awoke the next day feeling just as bad as the day before, he looked around seeing none of his prisoners also know as his bond-mates. He dressed quickly as to get to breakfast sooner, having forgone dinner the night before.

He made his way to the great hall in record time. The staircases seemed to be willing him to get there. He entered the hall just in time to see the party decorations going up. Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Dumbledore were all setting up for his birthday. He forgot that today was the day he was born and the day he would grow to hate.

He didn't want to interrupt the pre-party set up but he didn't want to celebrate today or any day till he found out a way to free them from this curse. "No!" he found himself saying.

At that moment every eye on the room was on him. "No party take in down."

The sadness in Hermione's eyes crushed his heart. "Not today at least, I am in no mood for this."

Hermione wanted to argue with him but something in his voice told her that today was not the day to pick a fight.

Ginny had no choice but to obey and went to work taking in down. In her own fashion to let him know she was not pleased. As her eyes narrowed everything relating to the party when up in a flash of blue flames.

Tonks didn't seem like she was in a good mood but that more to do with the visit to her parent's house.

Dumbledore was watching his plan fumble a little but being Dumbledore did have a few perks. "If not a party at least have a drink with us so we may toast a man that means so much to us." It was not about Harry anymore so now he would have to agree.

"Ok a drink would do us all some good." He didn't want to drink anything but he didn't want to fight with anyone either so he gave up on this.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a bottle with 5 glasses appeared on a table by Harry. "If you would do the honors Harry."

He filled 5 glassed to the brim. "What should we toast to?"

Dumbledore spoke up. "To Harry Potter and the greater good."

"To Harry," they all chimed in and drank.

Dumbledore was the first one to hit the ground just as he planned. It was nothing major just a very powerful sleeping potion. He would awake in 1 minute feeling as if he got a full nights rest.

Next to hit the ground was Tonks whose skin flared red and with a horrid screech fell over leaving nothing but a pile of ash on the ground.

Harry felt the bond to her break before he could process what had happened. He heard Ginny yell "Gone."

Ginny felt her magic core die; no more than a squib all the things her magic protected her from came back she was dead before she could say anything else.

Hermione looked into her cup she knew something was coming. "Goodbye Harry, I will always love you." She leaned forward to give him a kiss but before she could her heart stopped and she to collapsed to the ground.

Harry looked at the women and Dumbledore lying dead on the ground he knew that he couldn't die till Voldemort was destroyed but maybe for this he would be around for a very long time. He could even process what had happened. He dropped to his keens beside Hermione, "It was you it was always you long before bonds and soul magic. When I was just a boy and you just girl, it was you I loved. Come back to me, I need you." He sobbed.

He knew his 'death was coming he could fell it creeping down him. He leaned forward and gave her the last thing she wanted, a kiss.

It wasn't long before the darkness took him.

Harry opened his eyes, to see a very sad looking goddess. She threw herself around him. I am so sorry I should have been there, I couldn't see it I swear, I am so sorry."

Harry arms didn't move. "Where are they?" His voice cold as ice.

"Passed on, like all souls should." She sniffled but didn't let him go.

"Bring them back."

"I can't do that." She wanted nothing more than to bring them back.

She could do it for Harry, her chosen champion but not for them.

"Can't or won't?"

"Cant." She barely whispered out.

"Let me pass to them then."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, Harry your time here is running short. I CAN"T keep you here much longer.

"I will kill him then I will be back." Harry's voice still as cold as stone. "Why weren't you there?"

"My brother broke another seal, corrupting the hearts of good men and women. I was trying to do some damage control. Time to go back", with that Harry was gone.

Harry awoke standing chaired to a wall wand in hand but something was wrong, these chains had long sucked the magic out of him. He couldn't even produce a light at this point if I would save Hermione's life. He was captured, no magic, no one to save him. His loves gone. Harry Potter did something he had never done before, he gave up.

**END PART 1!!!!**

NOTES

1 this is the end of part one I hope you all enjoyed it.

2 No this is not the end

3 Review please,

4 sorry but I have been deathly ill for about a month, but I am getting better I hope to update once a week.

5 I have few other ideas I am bouncing around in my head a lot of them are about this book and where it is going.

6 EVEN AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 1 part 2

Dumbledore's plan was working so far, he knew he could not live forever so he needed to train the next leader of the light. He was glancing down and the boy who could not die. His plan would truly enter phase 2 tonight.

The chains on Harry were feeding his magic directly into Dumbledore; with his knowledge and Harry's power he believed he could accomplish anything. The runes were cast; the room and Harry were ready. Dumbledore spoke. "Timeprious reversal." I was everything he expected, no light no magical bust just a well written powerful ritual. This ritual would turn anyone else who tried into a muggle.

He stood over a no longer teenage but a baby. "I think I'll call you Mathew James Dumbledore and you are my son. Only one problem remains, Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate! Oblivate!" Dumbledore's wand shaking from the rapid strong spells leaving his body. With a deep scan of his mind; nothing was left.

Year 1 Mathew Magi Dumbledore

Mathew was a happy baby he could say a few words and would try to stumble around from time to time but most importantly he felt loved from his Father. He was hugged, held, read to, and well nursed. Everything a baby needs.

Year 2

Now up and walking he found he lived with a large wood that he wasn't allowed in. It was a simple two bed room house; looking straight from the Middle Ages.

He could speak more than a few words and had received his wand from his grandfather. He could do a few simple charms and so of the other spelling in the book his father gave him. He was his greatest fear that he would let down his father and when he would get a spell right he would always be praised.

Year 3

He was now reading more than looking at a picture and trying to figure it out. He had picked how to speak French, English, German, Mandarin, Spanish, Latin and Hebrew so he could read books in the original tongue.

Dumbledore spent most of his time dreaming up ways to kill harry potter. He would drug his food with a pain numbing potion and kill Harry in some new and creative way. It seemed that he could only kill harry 3 or 4 times in a anyway before the boy no longer died from it.

Year 4

Matt as he now liked to be called; was lonely kid he had never met anyone besides his father. He had imaginary friends named Hermione, Ginny and, Tonks but his father told him that he would be going to school in a few years and would make lots of friends. He kindly explained the reason why he couldn't go and play with other kids is that he was too powerful and it would take him several years of training to be safe to be around. This both excited and made him sad. The next day was his 5 th birthday and he was going to start training as his gift.

Year 5

His birthday was better than expected he got a white mask that hid his face completely besides his eyes. He was instructed that he was from this point on to NEVER take it off. His training was brutal and the hands of his father. I was wonderful every time he master a spell to the point he could do it without his wand or words he was reward with hugs and praise.

Year 6

It was another year he still couldn't beat his father in a duel but it was obvious that he was a lot more powerful than his father. He could now fell his own magical aura as well and he fathers. He only lost because of the knowledge difference.

Year 7

His mind was his play ground his father could no longer enter his mind. He spent most of the year working toward and perfect memory and mind shields.

Year 8

Matt couldn't be happier 3 more years and he would be allowed to attend school. He loved his father most then anything, he would no longer question any order given to him. Father said jumped on the way up ask how high and magical push himself to the point of near death to reach an acceptable height.

Year 9

Dumbledore could no longer kill his son; but magical or mundane means. Mathew was everything he expected him to be and more. Matt had complete control of his magic; and any day now his son would have the same knowledge level that Dumbledore possessed. The student was going to surpass his father. Dumbledore knew; with this new Harry the world would be safe long after he was gone. The price was high he knew he tainted his soul far beyond repair when he tore apart a soul bond. It had to be done.

Year 10

This was truly a hard year for young Mathew; he knew that in less than a year he would be attending a school where he already knew everything they were going to teach. One day he had summoned up the courage to ask his father why he was going. "Dad; why am I going to school?"

"I knew you would ask me this one day. It is simple Matt I am dying. Old age has will clam my life sooner or later and you need friends and with you magic finally under control you may leave here. You are the guardian of the light; that is the last task I will ask of you. It is what you have trained for. In dark times people will look to you as my son to take up my mantel. You need to see that people are worthy of being saved; you need a reason to fight any darkness that arises. I now ask you for one last thing; give me your word that you will do as I ask."

"You have my oath; so mote it be." Matt said firmly

"I must admit to you something; I have done horrid things on your behalf. Forgive me but I must ask you to do this but I need you to find love. It was what I stole from you. I can't rest in peace till you find love my son. "

"I don't understand; but I will father." Tears ran to his eyes.

"Once you find love you may take off the mask I gave you."

"Matt nodded he hadn't see his own face that he could remember. He tried but somehow being faceless was comforting."

Year 11

The night before his birthday Matt found his father sitting at his desk dead. Old age had taken his father. He buried him outside under the stars the man loved so much. He didn't know what secrets his dad hid from him but he loved him very much. He offered pray to the first time in a long time. "Please god; look after my father, I know not what he did. I fell the worry about his soul took him before his time. Forgive him. Please! He thought me that forgiveness is the greatest gift that anyone can give. I love him; and I will ask that as a gift to me; forgive him."

Lady Fate looked down on someone she had not seen in 11 years; Harry Potter praying for the soul of Dumbledore. It was the more horrid thing she ever saw. "Don't worry Harry I am on my way. I will never forgive him"

Matt could almost fell the anger of someone else and words 'Never forgive him,' echoed in his mind. He felt as if his plea fell on deaf ears; and he cried for the loss of his father.

He spent the entire night talk to his father's grave. He would always honor his teachings.

The next day he found two letters for him on his bed.

_Dear Mathew if you have his letter then I have gone to the next great adventure. This letter will take you to the train platform on September first. Remember everything I said to you. Friends and love are what truly matter find both. Honor the light in all things. _

_Love _

_Dad_

The next was simple letter telling him what he needed for Hogwarts and that the platform was at 9 and 3 / 4. It was signed Tom Marvol Riddle Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The next two weeks were past in a mixture of grief and happiness. At 9 am London time Mathew Dumbledore was taken portkey to the platform for the train. He noticed that everyone around him was magical and that a large red train marked Hogwarts express was starting to fill. People were giving him strange looks; but with a quick scan of the people around him it was just because the mask. There was nothing he could do about it so he lifted his trunk and found a empty compartment where he could sit. He was relaxing enjoying the sound of PEOPLE moving around when a young woman opened up his compartment.

"Can I set with you?" She said before she even looked at him.

He was shocked beyond shocked. It looked exactly like his imaginary friend Hermione Granger. Exactly like her so much so that he couldn't find any words to tell her yes.

"Oh I can see you are not very nice I'll find somewhere else." She turned to leave.

He felt like he was speaking for the very first time when he stammered. "N n no; please join me."

With that she turned around and offered him a smile and sat across from him. "I am Hermione Gray. Who are you and if you don't mind me asking why are you wearing a mask?"

"Mathew Dumbledore, and well my father give it to me on my 5 th birthday to mark the start of my training; it was also one of his last request that I never take it off." It was most of the truth; how could he tell her the whole truth it was simply to embarrassing. She was just like his imaginary friend.

She could hear the sadness in his voice when he spoke of his dead father so she did ask anymore. She just changed the subject skillfully. "So you have been practicing magic for 6 years now; you must know a lot."

"My father would say, 'True knowledge is in knowing you know nothing, but I know he stole it from somewhere else. I know very little compared to the amount of stuff people could know. I am good at a few spells thought." He smiled but it was hidden.

To his surprise she smiled back. It made him want to rip off his mask and kiss her. I warmed his heart to see her smile. He knew he had his first crush. He had a great cheesy line in his head. He didn't dare say it 'I never knew I could lose myself in your smile; and with that knowledge I true know that before now; I knew nothing.'

The door opened again to see a beautiful girl with long black hair that hit her waist. She could easily be described as perfect and no one would argue. She didn't speak just took a seat next to Mathew and smiled at him warmly.

"Hello." He was awestruck by her beauty. "I am Mathew Dumbledore and you are?"

"Sarah Fate but all my friends call me Fate."

Mathew was wondering if he was going to have a crush on every girl who would ever talk to him.

"No, you won't." She spoke answering a question he didn't ask aloud.

"How?" Mathew asked when he finely spoke.

"I am a seer; I can see things sometimes and no you won't." She was beaming.

Hermione had no clue what was going on, but seeing her sitting so close to Mathew sent a tingle of jealousy down her spine; so she opened up a book and stuck her face in it. It was a felling she had only gotten about girls up to this point in her life. She liked the boy in the mask with kind eyes.

The train would be leaving anytime now Mathew wondered how many more people were going to join him. When the door opened again; and there stood someone who looked exactly like Ginny; maybe a little shorter but it was Ginny! "Ginny? He asked out loud.

She looked at him in shock. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry, you just remind me of a girl named Ginny who looked a lot like you, we were childhood friends, but it has been years since I have seen her. It was remarkable that you have her name." It was again a 1 / 2 truth.

"I could have been her, but I think I would remember the mask." She chuckled

She was cute; when she laughed it lit up the entire room. This was too odd for it to be chance; it looked more like fate, the thing not the other girl setting next to him. If a girl with pink hair comes in here I swear I am going to rethink and maybe choice divination as a future job.

As if on cue; she opened the door.

Mathew needed air; his not so imaginary friends were standing in the same room. "I have to go to the loo, and then I am going to go look around I hope to see you all around." With that he darted past the pink haired girl no saying a word.

Think Matt, you need to find out what is going on. Where was his father now that he needed him? Lost in his own little world he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. The boy standing above him may have done it with the intention of knocking him down. He looks up to see a lager boy laughing at him. Harry didn't like to do this but she scanned the boy's magical aura. It was pitch black, Father had warned him about these type of people but this is the first time he ever saw evil. It had a face and it was laughing at him.

"You look so prissy with your little mask; you must be a pureblood." The boy sneered at him.

"You look like you need a friend." Mathew stood up. "Then again, I could be wrong. Mathew Dumbledore and you are."

"Nonya." The boy smiled at him.

Mathew didn't know he was being brushed off. "Ok Nonya lets be friends."

The boy didn't know if he was just a retard or what, but didn't say another word and turned and walked away.

Mathew thought to himself; that boy could use a hug and some guidance. It was not his place to do either yet. He hurt someone his ass was His, but it was his job to turn him from the darkness before he could. He would be his friend didn't matter if he like it or not.

This was all too much to take in. Mathew spent the rest of the train ride alone in a bathroom at the back of the train. Thinking about the 4 girls he left earlier.

Ginny was the first to speak when he left. "I wonder what he looks like under the mask; do you think he is burned badly."

"I don't know but; he said it was his father's last request that he never takes it off, but I do wonder what he looks like."

"You mean the masked man that just ran out of here?" Tonks was more the confused.

"He is drop dead sexy; his lips are soft and tender he has a boyish smile that can melt the coldest of hearts, his hair is raven black that never sits right, he smells of books and magic, but to me he smells like a dream I had once, and his eyes; those eyes are deep emerald green, and the compassion and tenderness in them would break your heart if he were to cry." Fate didn't have a clue as to how or why she knew this; but she did.

The others were in awe of the description; he Hermione remembered something she read in, Hogwarts, A History. She pulled out the book. "I have seen someone like him before, here." She pointed into a book showing it to the seer.

"This is him, but that boy in the book is a little older but that is him without a question." She said as she pictured him in her mind. "Who is he?"

"Harry Potter, he was killed 11 years ago but a still unknown Dark Lord. He was loved by a lot of people though no one is mentioned by name. He killed a giant 60 foot snake in his second year and cured the current Headmaster of a dark still unknown curse. If fate is right he is cute." Hermione summarized the pages dedicated toward Harry Potter. Then she realized what she said and she blushed at he own admission.

It went unnoticed because all of the other girls were thinking the exact same thing.

The rest of the train ride passed very peacefully. The girls did even notice that the train had stopped till they heard a loud gruff voice calling, "First Years this way please."

The girls got dressed quickly as they should have before they arrived.

Mathew found the boat with "Nonya" all ready in and joined him. Two other boys who didn't seem to know each other joined them. All 4 of them looked up at the castle amazed. Mathew for a completely different reason, It had a magical core, but harry was sure is he was to fight it he would win. It is not like a castle could move out of the way. 2 maybe 3 full powered blasting spell and it would be dust. That would not do, the castle needed help, If nothing else he could tap into the castle's magical core and reinforce the wards and help him look after it and the people within it, because as father said; "the children are the future and that is exactly what we should protect."

The boats pulled up to shore and they were all taken to a large room with a door. A very stern looking woman was standing there. "You are about to be sorted into your houses, and some of you look like a wreck. Tidy yourself up in a moment we will begin the sorting."

Harry was already very net, but he looked over at Fate, Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks. He didn't know if that was really her name but dame he was shooting 100% at this point. They we picking off fuzz of each other and fixing hair till they were all good with each other's appearance. It must be a girl thing Mathew thought to himself.

Soon after they all finished the door swung open and they heard the same stern woman open up the doors. "Follow me please."

After a few short words the sorting started, but hat had a new song ready for this year.

Oh the houses, you make me sick

The thought of one more head makes me want to quit

But here we are again

And I sing a song again

I could tell you of the houses but it is joke

No few words could fully described a bloke

So do what you will

Do what you may

But you are all retarded I must say

It was so quite in the great hall you could hear a mouse fart. Till some student said," I think the hat is broken, we should get a new one."

With that the hall burst in to laughter.

Jones Alba, McGonagall called out. GRIFFENDORK. The hat yelled after a few seconds.

After a few more people, being sorted in RAVENCLOWNS PANSYPUFFS and SNIFFELINS

She called out Mathew Dumbledore. Her face gave away too much, Dumbledore said he had a kid and retired but to actual see him was a lot different. Mathew took his seat and the hat was put on his head.

"DAMN YOU BOY; LOWER YOUR SHEILD!" The hat commanded.

"Can't; they have been in place for so long I can't get them to come down if I wanted to."

"How am I supposed to sort you without getting in your head?"

"You could try talking to me; that is what everyone else does."

"Wait a minute I know you, But he is dead and a lot older then you. You killed him and stole his magic."

"Hold up there, I didn't kill anyone."

Then he felt a powerful probe trying not to enter his mind; just break it. When the attempt failed the hat bit the top of his head.

Harry screamed out, not because it was pain full just unexpected. When he felt someone pull the hat off his head, he heard the hat screaming.

"YOU BASTERED YOU KILLED HARRY POTTER: YOU STOLE IS MAGIC; YOU KILLED HIM; I KILL YOU."

The hat was quickly stunned by the headmaster. "Enjoy the feast; you will be sorted as soon we can figure out the trouble with the hat. McGonagall please escort the unsorted to the library till we can sort them. Mathew please come with me.

He found himself in the headmaster's office on the first day. This was not looking good for him.

Tom was looking at this young man wearing a mask. Who was he? No first year could block a stunner from Tom; sure a lot of his power was sealed off with the evil, but he was still on the top 10 most powerful wizards list, not ever but alive. With that the most powerful stunner Tom could manage shot at Mathew at breakneck speed.

Mathew swatted it away with his hand like he was waving off a complement about dinner. It hadn't even got a foot out of his wand before it was tilted downward at the ground.

"Who are you; and what have you done with Albus' son?" Tom demanded.

"I am Mathew James Dumbledore son of Albus; Head of most Ancient and Noble house of Dumbledore, defender of the light and I can see the darkness in you." Matt locked his eyes on Tom.

Tom couldn't move or break from Mathew's eye contact.

"This is your only warning; attack me again and there won't even be dust left of you. Deny the evil; love something more that yourself." Matt eyes softened; and Tom found that he could move around again. When tom heard the next only above a whisper; "Please." It was Matt pleading with him to consider his words.

"Why do you have Harry Potter's magical signature?"

"I don't know; I don't even know who he is."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No."

"Have you ever stolen anyone's magic?"

"No. I have too much of my own too want more."

"Now swear to me you have answered truthfully."

"I Mathew James Dumbledore to swear on my magic; that everything I have told you is the truth." Nothing happened. His magic did care what he was called He was born Harold Potter and it would not seal him into an oath without him knowing his name.

Mathew and Tom both look stunned. Mathew did a few checks in his head. "Let me try that again. I do swear by my magic that everything I have told you tonight I believe to true." His magic agreed and let the oath form.

Mathew knew what this meant. The only way an oath would not form is if you used the wrong name in it. He was not Mathew James Dumbledore; but if not, than who was he?

"Mr. Dumbledore please wait outside my office. I need to deal with the hat." Tom didn't look to happy at this point.

After a short talk with the hat, Tom convinced it that he needed to finish but it refused to go near the magic thief. With that the hat was sent back to the great hall to finish sorting the rest of the students.

Tom called Mathew back into his office. "Ok the sorting as restarted; but the hat won't sort you. So what am I going to do with you?

"I don't know Sir."

"Pick a house; and I will place you in it."

"But I don't know anything houses; or anything about the people in it. I don't know where I belong."

Tom looked at him for a few moments. "Ok take your time; I will give you access to all the houses common rooms for now. You will stay in the guest rooms till you pick a house. You are not allowed to sit in the great hall till you have made a choice, I will have a house elf sever you in the guest rooms till you chose. Dobby!"

With that a Dobby showed up; "How can Dobby be of…." Dobby looked at someone who he had not seen in years. "Master Harry Sir, dobby knews you were not dead." The elf threw his arms around Matt.

Who the hell was Harry Potter? First the hat now this strange elf. "I am sorry; but you have me mistaken me for someone else could you please show me to my room and I will be taking all my meals up there."

Dobby started to cry. "Master Harry forgot Dobby. You were such a good Master. I will show you to your room."

The sorting continued,

Tonks Black was sorted in to Snifflins.

Ginny Weasley into Griffendork.

Hermione Gray into Ravenclowns.

Sarah Fate into Pansypuffs.

When Matt didn't show up for dinner; everyone assumed that he was on his way to be kissed; for the murder of the boy who lived twice savior of the wizarding world.

Matt was not given a class list; it didn't matter he would find his friends in their common rooms and plan his day that way. He was on his way to see Fate when he saw Ginny. "Ginny!" He called out.

"Matt we thought you were expelled or worse. Where were you?"

"The hat has refused to sort me so, I have to pick a house; till I do I am staying in one of the guest rooms." Matt looked sad, this was going to make, making friends harder. "But where are you off too?"

"Double Potions with Professor Snape."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Please do." Ginny took his hand in hers and lead the way down into the dungeons.

Snape made his usual rattle before assigning a simple draught of peace.

"Ginny the trick to any good potion stir is smoothness." He took her hand in his own to demonstrate a good counter clockwise stir. "Just fell the potion out; it is not an exact science it has a lot to do with the strength of the herbs and there freshness. Smell them, taste them, fell the ingredients you are using. If it is weak then use a little more, if it is strong then use less. Pay attention to the cutting there is a reason to the cuts, usual has a lot to do with the quickness of the release of the substance. Fast you want to grind, slow drop it in whole. I am sure we will learn about that later; for now just know there is a reason and work on your stir. If you haven't noticed you need to stir a lot for this one." Mathew didn't notice that the whole class was looking at him. Writing down what he was saying. Snape looked up from his desk to see that Mathew Dumbledore was talking and everyone was listening. "Ok now; most newt eyes come from newt farms. Each of the newts has about 100 to 120 eyes. So when you by a bottle pop one in your fingers to test the amount of jelly in it. I am going to pop one and show it to you so you can get a feel for what is normal. See this is just too little jelly you should use about double this when it calls for one eye of newt. It looks like my bottle was farmed a little too early, but is better to early then too late because as I said before cut matters. If you do happen to get one with too much, use a needle to suck some out of it. I won't affect the potion as much as a double dose of it." He went on to the rest of the ingredients; Snape was looking for a mistake. The boy made none. Just as he finished Matt finished the lesson it was time for class to end. Matt didn't notice how quickly he fell into the role of teacher.

"Class dismissed, Matt wait for a moment I need to see you."

The class including Ginny left to room.

"Yes Professor?"

"That was amazing; how do you know so much about potions?" Snape was smiling at him.

"My father taught me. He was great with this stuff; we had a lot of projects in the works, if you wouldn't mind, I could use some help with some of them if you had time?"

"I wish you had a house so I could award points to you. I would love to help, stop by anytime. I would tell you to run off to class but seeing as you don't have any official classes, I have things I must to so; you are excused."

Mathew was suppried at the small gathering outside or the potions class room.

"Matt; you were amazing." Ginny announced.

"Thanks Ginny. "

"So are you going to be in potions for the rest of the year?"

"I don't know but if you need any help just ask. Now I would love to stay and talk but I have a lot on my mind right now. It was true he wanted to find out who the hell was Harry Potter.

Just as Matt was about to enter the library; he ran into his original goal. "Hermione; where are you off too?"

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"But you don't have the call Matt; are you sure she will allow it." Hermione was as by the book as ever.

"That is why I am here is to learn. If she doesn't want me there I can always leave." Matt offered her his arm. "So please lead the way."

They were so early the class previously didn't exit yet.

"So; Matt are you any good at Transfiguration?"

"Depends." Matt was recalling all the books he had ever read.

"On what? How could it depend on anything?"

"Focus, faith; and to extent power. That is what depends on; I am a little short of Focus right now but my faith more than makes up for it. I can't teach you faith in yourself, but I will teach you a little focus before class. Let's have a seat." They sat indian style beside the class room door facing each other. I am going to go over all the steps so I don't break your Focus when you have started.

"

1) Close your eyes.

2) Picture something in your mind that you love, something simple. It has to be a clear picture. I say love because it easier to do if you know the object well.

3) Touch the item you want to change with your wand.

4) Have faith in yourself that you can make it change.

5) Fell the magic inside of you.

6) Fell the magic run down your arm and into your finger tips.

7) Will the object to change.

If you can do that spells are useless, for Transfiguration; with practice you can do it while running at a distance to many objects, without a wand. Ok Hermione now try it."

Hermione had the picture in her head; it was a 1 and foot tall black teddy bear. She could fell the magic inside of her; it was warm and peaceful. It was running down her arm just like he said. Then she wanted nothing more than to hold to teddy bear that is lost so many years ago. Hermione or Matt noticed that she hadn't touched anything with her wand. The two closes items were the castle and Matt. A second latter Hermione was looking at Mr. Bear where Harry used to be. She picked up the Bear and held it tight to her chest.

Matt was very happy to be held on to so he did move or complain.

"Oh bloody hell. I turned Matt into a stuffed animal." Worse class was starting; she need to talk to McGonagall, but to her dismay she was talking to two second years about the trouble they were having. They would did not stop even as more and more first years showed up. It was time for class to start and at last McGonagall stopped talk to them, but as soon as she did the she started the class with the two boys still rushing out of the room.

Hermione could concentrate the match would not turn into a needle. Her mind was on Matt who was on her lap. Then she felt it; the Bear was cuddling up to her. She felt a gentle pressure on her mind.

"Don't worry about me; I am fine I can change back anytime I want."

Hermione whispered. "So why not change back."

"umm… that is…I liked you holding me and it was so nice to be close to you so I didn't want to. You know part of the method I use is desire and right now I am lacking."

"Oh; well am I supposed to just hall you around everywhere I go till you descried to change back?"

"Yes; thank you." Matt didn't notice or care she was being sarcastic. He just cuddled himself closer into her small chest.

Matt spent the rest of the day relaxing with Hermione in her classes and common room. Hermione at times would forget the bear was Matt and at sometimes when Matt would rub his head across where her breasts would be someday she couldn't forget.

It was getting late and Hermione with Matt in her arms retired to her bed chambers. She sat Matt bear on her bed.

"I am going to go shower I'll be back." She told him.

The bed chambers had changed since Harry Potter had gone to school. Thanks to large donation each person had their own room and the common room had 10-20 study rooms that it branched off into.

Hermione came back into her room just wearing a towel; she was not used to bringing her clothes into the bathroom with her so she had to walk past several other girls' doors to get to hers.

His jaw dropped when he saw Hermione enter the room; well it would have if he was not a stuffed bear.

"Please turn around; I need to change into my night clothes."

It took a second for Matt to process anything she was saying; but after a few reluctant seconds he complied.

"So do you plan on staying here tonight?"

She felt the same warm pressure. "Not so much as plan; as hope."

She snuggled down into bed holding a very familiar bear and a not so familiar boy.

MY NOTES

-1 Please review

-2 I hope you all like chapter 1part 2

-3 I don't know where my beta is at…he did chapter 1

-4 I think I may have lost him

-5 /puts out beta food so I can get a new one or old one to come back

-6 REVIEW it means the world to me; I respond to some of the reviews; and if you ask a question I am sure to reply.

-7 I will explain more of what happened after their deaths in the next chapter.

-8 EVEN

P.s I love this story and will never abandon it; but I have a lot of ideas in my head. More ideas then I have time. I am going to post a few other things I have been working on check it out if I get a big enough response I will pick up another story. It might be a day or two from this post.


	14. Chapter 2 part 2 Edited

Hello faithful readers, I would like to give you all thanks for coming with me to this part of the journey, it is long from over this is only book 1 of 3. I hope by the end of this you will all think I have earned the named Twisted. This was the first of many things I have planned for H.. Now with no more gelding the lily, we return to our hero.

(Lets us return to 11 years ago.)

Three shocked girls looked down upon their own death. Lady Fate held on to their souls so they could pass to her realm together. Shock turned to anger when Dumbledore stood up kidnapped Harry. What Dumbledore did to him was the worst then anything they could have imagined. It was Hermione who had the idea. "We can be reborn right? Harry is a baby right? So if we rush we could meet him again?

Fate just smiled. "You are indeed wise Hermione but you will no longer be soul bound to him. Being born breaks all bonds. I do have an idea; one of my gifts to Harry was denied so I can reclaim it. This will allow only one of you to bond with him. So who will it be?

A few hours later none of them would back down at another chance with Harry. Lady Fate could do a lot in the ways of normal love so she made them a vow. "I can think of no other way to do this, the first witch to get him to kiss her romantically wins the soul bond. I can help you all by assuring that you will all be born into his age range and that he will like you all till you give him cause not to."

"Hermione Granger you will be born in three months as Hermione Gray to muggles. Ginny Weasley you will be born of Bill and Flur named Ginny Weasley the II. you will be born of Serious Black and his soon to be wife Annabel, named Tonks Black. While I can't join you there in this form, I will give birth to myself. Don't worry I won't take the bond from any of you. My powers and memories will be limited by the mortal form but I hope to give you all the guidance I can and get a little Harry time myself. I am sorry but that is the best I can do, now to life with all of you!"

As soon as they all left she was left blinded once again to Harry Potter. His fate was still too closely tied into her own.

(Back to current time)

Matt woke to find himself very warm but something smelled intoxicating, like after a rain storm where everything smells fresh and clean. Like something he always wanted to smell but never had the chance. He opened up his eyes a little more, to find sometime during the night had had found his way under the covers and was not using Hermione's sexual area between her legs as a pillow. It was so warm and it smelled so good he cuddled his head into the most wonderful pillow in the world. Just as he was ready to get back to sleep he heard her moan and mumble something about matt and don't stop. He went out to touch her mind to see if she was wake. The answer came very quickly; he did not know girls had such vivid or 'naughty' dreams. Not wanting to intrude anymore then he already had, he withdrew into his own mind. He quickly tucked away the memory in box called '1 million useless things'. Just in case someone broke into his mind, he didn't want whoever it was to see that. That held all the things that ever happened that were random and fit no place else. Now he couldn't get back to sleep, he just kept checking the box over and over again. The urge to touch her was becoming too much for him. Something was wrong did normal 11 year olds have this urge. He didn't know but Hermione had the dream so at least he was not alone in the want.

He needed to eat and show his face around the castle; he could hold the form as long as he wanted but _he would have hunger pains or death when he returned to a form that ate. So he pinned a note._

"_Hermione I am leaving you a gift, it is a small bear on a silver chain. If you even need me or just want to see me just tap it with your wand. I have also placed very good wards on it; they will protect you till I arrive. When you first tap it; there will be a moment of pain; that is the charms I have placed on it linking up with fear or anger or pain, this will call me back to the bear automatically. I am also leaving you Mr. Bear; he is not charmed also but only so you won't ever lose him again. You never know when I might be joining you as Mr. Bear so if you are changing then please point him away from you. _

_Thanks for the best night sleep ever_

_Love Mathew xoxo_

Matt as left the dorm room only to find himself face to face will Tonks; ok it was more fact to mid-calf; who appeared to be on her way to the bathroom. Tonks scoped Him up into her arms and knocked loudly on Hermione's door.

"Come on Matt someone is at the door, could you go get it." She poked him.

"Fine I'll get it." Hermione rolled over 'him' to see the note on, his side of the bed. It was single so side was a very loose term.

She looked at the bear on a chain and put it on. She would tap it when no one was at her door. "She opened the door to see Tonks holding matt.

"I think your stuffed animal was trying to escape. It is quite amazing bit of work on him; I have never seen anything like it I mean the frogs jump but open a door and try to sneak away is wow. Where did you get him?"

"I…ummm… Matt gave him to me. I lost one just like it when I was a child and he somehow found or made this one. "

"I see it came with a matching necklace; another gift from the masked man?"

"Yeah; he is very thoughtful"

"Wow great body, charming, powerful, intelligent and thoughtful. The list grows; did you hear about him in potions first year with Ginny?"

Hermione blushed. "No, what happened?"

"Well have you met Snape?"

"Not yet I have his class after lunch."

"Well Snape just left the potion on the board and left the class to figure it out when matt stepped in and taught the class, rumor is he is now working with Snape on secret projects and there is already a group of students looking for him to start a potion club, so they too can learn from him."

"Wow, so he can do potions too."

"What do you mean potions too?'

"Well he was teaching me transfiguration before class and he is amazing, if he helps I think I could take N.E.W.T and Mastery in Transfiguration before the end of this year."

"Wow, when do I get a turn, do you think he is good at charms too, I was having a lot of trouble with them yesterday?"

"I don't know but I think he will find you."

"I hope so, I mean I have heard other things floating around but I am not sure if they are true; he apparently dueled the headmaster and won without even drawing his wand. I wonder if there is anything he can't do?"

"I think he would say depends."

"You sound like you're really getting to know him. I think Ginny and Fate are going to be a little jealous."

Matt stopped listening at this point and he had found what he was looking for; a way to tap into the wards but he couldn't do it. That kind of magic couldn't be wielded by a man. He would need more research and he had just the book he needed up in his room, that up to this point he only glanced at; sad that no matter what he did it was forbidden to him.

Hermione laughed at Tonks. "I don't know what it would depend on but yes I am trying to get to know him better."

"I hope I get to know him as well I have to get to class; oh I almost forgot here is your bear."

"Why don't you keep him for a while I am sure Matt will find you if you are lugging that around."

"Are you sure, I mean Matt just gave it to you?"

"Yeah that is why he got me the necklace, he said the bear had bad habits like sneaking out on a girl who is still sleeping or trying to watch said girl change. I am sure he will come back when he wants to."

"Thanks Hermione, I'll take really good care of him."

"One last thing, matt said he had a lot of spell work on him so it might be wise to think of him as more of a boy and less as a bear but I found he is partial to my lap." Hermione wanted to say boobs' but she didn't have any yet.

Harry made a magical bear as a place holder and went to find the book he needed and get some food.

When he finished his reading, he made the bear disappear at the same moment he took its place beside Tonks in herb-bio. She was potting lily fangs. They had a nasty tendency to bite but they had no teeth so the worst they could do is give you a burse or two.

Tonks had just finished getting bit for the fourth time. When she saw the bear stand up and take her pen and pad from her pack and write something down.

"_Tonks you're a girl, right?_

She looked at the bear, taken back by the question. "Yes."

"_Then can you blow me a kiss?"_

She didn't see any harm, so she did.

"_Great, now you know how to tame lily fangs. Just blow them a kiss and they will stop biting you."_

She turned toward the plant and blew an angry kiss at them and nothing happened.

"_You have to make them blush, blow the kiss at them like you did me, don't worry I am not the jealous type." _

Tonks smiled and blew them a kiss and gave them a wink, to her amazement they turned from white to a light pink in color. At the end of the lesson the girls were all blowing kisses at the plants while the boys just got bit more if they tried.

Tonks and Matt left them room covered in dirt, it was a good lesson. "Oh no, you look at you, your filthy. I promised Hermione I would look after you and look what I did, I guess I'll just have to put you in the wash."

The moment she said 'put in the wash' Matt took off, he liked this form and wash was not something he ever wanted to put in. He knew he could have just switched places; but making Tonks run after him was just too good to pass up. He turned around as he heard Tonks yelp in pain. She had run into two fifth year boy who were looking down at her.

"You're that first year, right, that can change what she looks like? I have this poster on my wall, you could change into her and we can have a lot of fun."

This was not the first nor would it be the last time anyone ever did this too her but when he grabbed her pinning her arms to the sides of her body and the other boy grabbed her by the feet; moving he toward the class room. She was pleading for them to stop.

When he overheard want they were saying to the girl, something inside of him that he kept a very close check on, his magic was calling for their blood. When they touched her, it was ON!

He let his magic take control, in an instant he was no longer a 13 inch tall in brown stuffed bear; he was 13 foot tall 6 foot wide, not standing on his hind legs, bear made of all jaw, fangs, and mussel and it wanted blood. With a roar amplified by magic he pounced both of them pinning them to the ground. He licked his lips and proceeded to bite one of the boys head off. The sound of that boys head made a crunching sound and he chewed on it, in the bear form the blood tasted good; he wouldn't have to worry about lunch after this. At this point his was more bear then man and someone they just tried to hurt one of his family. Blood gushed from the body still kicking on the ground. It smelled like dinner and the other boy quickly followed to meet with Fate.

Lady fate went through all of the boys memories. "I see you learned, life's greatest lesson a little too late. Don't mess with Harry Potter mates. You will find no sympathy here, you have been judged as unclean and unfit to enter back into my realm. I hear by sentence you to burn till there is nothing left. With that they screamed as fire slowly consumed their souls and Fate absorbed the power from their souls as she did to all of the 'unclean'. "It is good to know you are doing well Harry, I hope my body comes back with a ton of memories."

Tonks fainted; the cute bear she had been flirting with just ate two boys that attacked her. It was a bloody but quick death. She didn't even see the bear return to normal bear form but a lot of other people did.

She awoke in the hospital wing, bright green eyes looking down at her. "Are you ok Tonks? I am sorry; I didn't mean to kill anyone." Harry was remorseful for what he had done. When his head jerked towards the door, "The headmaster is coming I am sorry Tonks but 'sleep'." Tonks didn't have a choice she was in a very deep sleep before the door to the hospital opened.

"Mr. Dumbledore why are you hear?"

"Just looking after a friend, why are you here?"

"This girl was in the possession of an item that killed two young men, an item that we have yet to find. She will be expelled as soon as she wakes and tells us where it is."

"I can't allow you to do that." Matt was calm as ever.

"You don't have a choice in the matter, I am the headmaster."

"It is not her fault. I made it she didn't even know what it was."

"So you made it you know you are responsible for what it does right?"

"Yes, she had nothing to do with this. I killed them and would do it again in a heartbeat to save her."

"So where is it?"

"Hiding in Hermione's room but you will seek no action against me. For I didn't do anything wrong."

"Explain yourself?"

"They were going to rape her Sir. Unless you allow that kind of thing at your school perhaps I should contact her parents and the paper to let them know what kind of place you are running. Oh maybe I should contact the DMLE to see what they have to say about stopping someone from being raped?"

"I get your point but can't you prove it you were nowhere near the incident?"

"The bear is equipped with a memory pensive system and before you ask, yes, I learned how to make them, no, I will not share this information with you as per act "Spells and crafting" bylaws of 1805 where it clearly states that if a spell is used before such time as it is published the creator has the right to only reveal the spell to the Unspeakables. To determine if the spell works and that if it was involved in committing the crime. I have already sent my notes on my 'L.A.L.- undefined object' to them for approval, they fully know what it can do and how it responds, the bear is so far prototype for the future models and they will tell you as soon as they can pen the letter. It has been approved all spells on it work properly and it abides by the 2005 updated bylaws. So when the prototype killed them it was within the law. So now that we know the spells work properly and it is not a restricted item, I would say as soon as the letter gets here we can clear this whole matter up. If you let it go so shall I but if you make me call him down here, I swear I will have your ass replaced in the next month." Matt had again handed Tom his ass on a silver plate after a good kicking.

Several hours' later Tonks work to green eyes again, only the time in was a stuffed bear sitting on her chest. She threw her arms around the bear. "Thank you, so much I don't know what would have happened if your bear had not been there."

Matt just held on tight, overjoyed that she was ok.

Tonks got a good look at the bear; it was still covered in mud and blood from day's events. "Come on my hero lets go get you cleaned up."

Matt started to struggle from her grip; he would not be taken to the laundry.

"I never thought a boy bear who loved girls laps so much would struggle so much about showering with a girl but I can't give you back to Hermione like this so quit fighting."

He stopped fighting and quickly stated to fight want Vr's doing what's right. On one hand Tonks was beautiful and he got to see her naked on the other was she thought he was a bear. He would have to tell her.

He pressed on her mind, "Tonks it is me Matt I am the bear."

When she heard the voice she dropped Matt to the floor.

"I am sorry, I should have told you."

"You mean you could have showered with me and you choice to instead tell me it was you." She picked him back up and hugged him. "That is very noble of you Matt."

"I can take care of myself so I guess I will see you later."

"No, you have more than earned a reward so you're still going to get the shower."

"Tonks; you, me in the shower together, you don't mind a boy seeing you like that."

She took a moment to think about it."No, I don't mind at all. Not if it is you. I kind of have a crush on you". Why was it so easy to talk to him when he was a bear? "Plus you saved my virtue it is only fair that you someday get to take it."

After a short stop by her room to pick up her things to shower, she told Matt to wait here while she went to check something out. She left her room and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hey Tonks where is the bear, did he try to run off again? Don't worry if he did I am sure I will see him again."

"Can we talk inside please?"

"Sure come on in."

"This is actually about matt, also known as your bear. I can't believe you didn't tell me what the bear was. He saved my life today and now he is sitting in my room waiting for me to come back. I promised him a shower."

"You can't do that, you know it is matt, he will see you naked."

"I like him, he saved me. I know you like him too so what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know you are one of my few friends and I don't want to fight over him or him to come between us." Hermione knew what she wanted; she was always more attracted to women than men with Matt being the exception to the rule. She summoned up her courage. "We could always share him; I mean no need to force him into making a choice."

"Are you trying to get in on my shower time?" Tonks couldn't believe what she was saying, she was flirting with Hermione.

Hermione caught on what Tonks was doing. Tonks was a good friend and very attractive. She kept telling herself 'just do it'. Than she did she bent towards Tonks and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. She opened her eyes to see Tonks reaction before she could judge anything she was kissed by Tonks, who was pressing her lips firmly against Hermione's.

Tonks had kissed a few boys before, mostly older boys but kissing Hermione was different, she tasted like mint, her lips were softer. Tonks never thought of women in a romantic way before but the moment Hermione kissed her something just felt right.

They broke the kiss. "Get your stuff. I'll get Matt and I'll meet you in the shower in 3 minutes". Tonks said as she bounced out of the room. "Oh and don't forget to wear your swim suit, we are after all only 11."

Hermione didn't want to argue, she now had a girlfriend or at least she hoped she did something she wanted for as long as she could remember. She did have a suit in her trunk she thought the school would have a pool. All her non-magical schools did. It did have a lake that she would not be swimming in because she read it is host to a giant squid.

Tonks returned to her room to find Matt gone with a note left on her bed.

_My Dear Tonks_

_I am sorry to leave without saying good bye but I can't accept such an offer. It would not have defended your virtue so just to have it stomped if it was to get out I am the bear. I had a great time with you today for the most part. Just so you know you look like an angel while you are sleeping. I have left you a gift so that even when I am not around I am still around. If you even need me or just want to see me just tap it with your wand. I have also placed very good wards on it; they will protect you till I arrive. When you first tap it, there will be a moment of pain which is the charms I have placed on it linking up with fear, anger, or pain, this will call me back to the bear automatically. I truly hope this is never needed again but I want nothing more than to keep you safe. Your bear will change color depending on your hair color._

_Love _

_Mathew James Dumbledore xoxo_

_P.s It will change color depending on your hair color, and I don't mind pink at all. _

Matt needed to get to Fate but that could wait till tomorrow.

Tonks gathered up her stuff, no use crying over a runaway bear. Someday there might be but not today. She had a date with a stunning brunet in a few moments. Well since Matt was not going to be there she could ditch the idea of a swimsuit. The showers were private enough that even with other girls in their no one could look under and see two set of feet as long as they exited secretly no one would notice.

Hermione was already in the bath room in a light blue robe that fell mid-thy.

"Where is a Matt?"

"You're the one who said he had a bad habit of running off"

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

"So…"Hermione was feeling shy all of a sudden. The thought about showering with them was a delightful idea but actually doing it was different.

"No one else is here, you're still welcome to join me."

A blush was creeping down Hermione's face and neck. "Sorry Tonks I have been thinking about it and I can't do this yet. I like you a lot and I hope you like me I am just not ready to something like this."

"I understand but will you at least consider being my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would ask." Hermione was now more of a rose pink then a peach color.

"Well I couldn't just let you kiss me and then run off could I?

"Can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask, you can just kiss me." Tonks was grinning like she stole something.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed Tonks on the lips. She never knew she could be so lucky.

Matt made it back to his room without running into anyone on the way and settled down into a peaceful night sleep.

He awoke in the morning and decided that he like waking up next to Hermione a lot more. He had a mission and a goal; he would need to see Tonks, Hermione, Ginny, and Fate all at the same time. He didn't know why but seemed like a perfect mix. He felt an instant attraction to them. He knew where Hermione and Tonks were due to the Bear charms he gave both of them. He needed to find Fate today and Ginny then get them to agree to meet him. If he rushed he could find them both at breakfast.

He penned a note so he could hand it to them and took off towards the great hall.

He went to Hermione first and dropped off the note, then Tonks, then Ginny who blushed when she read it, and lastly Fate who whispered he was cuter in bear form.

The letter read:

_I need to talk to you all please meet me in the library, after breakfast. I have a project I am working on but need all of your help. _

_Love Mathew xoxo_

When Tonks and Hermione entered holding hands, he was shocked but love is love he told himself. When they were all seated he started to speak. "I know why you are all wondering the reason I have called you here. I am going to give you the truth and what is expected of you all, you don't have to do this so don't feel as if you have to. I want you to form a coven".

For a moment they looked at him shocked. "Matt we can't coven magic had been lost for thousands of years. It is only a myth that is actually existed." Hermione was such a wealth of knowledge.

"Yes it is a lost art my father and I found it years ago while researching something. Now why I want this is simple, Hogwarts has a magical core and the only way to tap into someone's or in this case something's magical core is with Coven-Craft. The world is getting more and more drawn into darkness. The only way to keep Hogwarts safe is to give more power to the wards. I know many rituals that we can use to give you all greater power. I hope that the coven will continue to grow and that with the power we can save Hogwarts from the outside world, as well as rid it's halls of evil. You may think I am crazy but in the last 10 years over a third of the magical population has died, been raped, murdered, and has increased over 450%. This is not natural this is magical I can feel it. I am asking you all to trust me and help me save the world and this is only the first step."

It was fate who first over came the shock of what he was saying. "I think your plan so far is wonderful, I'm in."

There were nods of approval from around the table.

"Ok, now on to the book. I have four copies of it. I have book and marked the pages that deal with creating a coven and what it will mean, also marked is the ritual to bond to a magical core. A lot of the chapters I could not read and nor will you all till the coven is formed. Please take your time and read the book; we will use my room to perform the ritual, I will go get it ready."

_Coven Craft – Chapter 1 How to form a coven and things you should know._

_None of what is said in this book should be taken lightly, search yourself and be truthful._

_The creation of a coven is a sacred ritual that will bond you to your coven-mates for life. It has far reaching powers some of which will be coved later in this chapter, now on to the rules. _

_1- No man shall ever be allowed into a coven._

_2- No lies are allowed while in the circle. _

_3- No one is allowed to leave, as it means a sure death_

_4- No one is allowed to harm a coven mate. _

_5- No one can act against a coven mate._

_6- There has to be at least 4 witches to start a coven._

_Now that you know the basic rules, on to the ritual: _

_1 Gather into a circle._

_2 Hold hands. _

_3 state your name and what you bring to the coven. In the form of 'I (your full name here) and I bring (whatever you bring to the coven. This can be anything emotions, personality traits, of just an object. You can offer as many things as you want to the coven and you can repeat).'_

_4 after you say what you offer to the coven, ask each person by name if they accept, in the form of 'Do you (there name here) accept what I have offered and welcome me into the coven. Wait for a response of 'I do'. Then move on to the next person. _

_5 Next say this all together. "We the coven of (its name here) speak it into being our bond._

_6 All together state the purpose of the coven, it can be anything in the form of, "We the coven of (its name here) ask the goddess to bless us on our quest of (the reason you are forming a coven. End with saying) 'so mote it be.'_

_7 Wait for the Goddess blessing. It comes in many different ways but it is always clear if the coven has truly formed. _

_See picture below for a picture of the circle that will need to be drawn. _

_Now that you know the ritual we will start with the most drastic changes. _

_1- The most dramatic change will be in power, you will find that each member is a lot more powerful than before. _

_2- You will find yourself sharing emotions with your coven mates. _

_3- In time you can share knowledge and memories also._

_4- You may find yourself attracted to one member or your entire coven._

_5- You will each receive a new magical power. This also is very different from witch to witch. _

_6- You coven maybe assigned a magical guardian._

_7- This maybe all but each coven is different, later chapters deal with some of the blessings other coven's where given. _

_Now get together with your potential coven mates and discuss what you all bring and the reason you are forming the coven. I wish you luck. May the goddess be with you. Next chapter will deal with rank and adding members to a coven._

Hermione finished reading first, but the rest finished soon after.

"Wow that is a lot to take in." She said as soon as Ginny finished reading.

"I want to bring Knowledge and Intuition to the coven." Fate said looking off into space.

"I think I want to bring Cunning and Hope" Ginny chimed in.

"I want to bring Loyalty and Love" Tonks was beaming.

"I want to offer Courage and Compassion, and I think we should name ourselves 'The Coven of the Light.' Hermione continued. "Now for the reason we are forming, I think we should be honest. Something along the lines of protecting the world from on come darkness". It took them a little while to Hammer out the details. It took them even longer to get in to practice, so they could do the ritual without making a mistake.

Matt had just finished drawing the ritual, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in it is open."

The four Girls walked in. Ginny spoke up first. "We are ready."

Matt just Nodded and left the room.

Lady Fate looked down and a look of sheer joy crossed her face as she saw for the first time in 2000 years a coven was forming. It was just not any coven either. It was Harry's girls minus Luna. Her father did not just leave her brother gifts, hers was full control over any coven magic and the gifts they received.

The girls spoke in unison "We the Coven of the Light ask the goddess to bless us on our quest of, 'Defending the world from evil in all its forms, also guiding it to a new era of prosperity, tolerance, and equality for all races. So mote it be.'

Then they waited. A few moments later a small light appeared on the floor but it grew quickly to take the shape of a woman who looked a lot like Sarah Fate, only older and a lot more glow-e. With her arrival memories flooded into their heads. Hermione was the first to recognize who she was, so she was the first one into her arms.

"Hello I have come to grant you my blessing in forming this coven. I don't normally come myself but you have given me a gift one of the things I desire most. I can now see what is going on in Harry's life. Even if you hadn't I would still have much to thank you for. Hermione my dear," Fate paused to kissed Hermione. "I have many gifts to give you all, so now we will proceed. Hermione I give you the gift of legitimacy, you will know when anyone has spoken a lie to you. Ginny I give you the gift of Healing, your knowledge and power in the field will be a thing of legend. Tonks I give you the gift of True Change, you can now take the form of anything and gain its natural powers. To you Sarah I give you the gift of, True Sight this will allow you to look back on to events of the past see them as they happened, you will need to use this gift sparingly because the human mind was not made to exist in two times at once. "

"Now for my gifts to the coven I give you all a larger combined core. You will all draw power from the same core, why this means you will have 4 times the amount of magic as you would alone. If one of you should magically exhaust yourself you all will. A true Coven is 13 members at least while you are in the circle you will be the most powerful thing to ever walk the earth. No other member will be able to draw from your now combined core.

My next gift to the coven comes in the form of Knowledge, I can't give you the memories from your past life but I can give you the knowledge that Mathew James Dumbledore is in fact Harry Potter and the fact that Albus Dumbledore still lives. The next gift is two in one and also you're covens guard, this is very unique so I must ask you all if you accept. I offer you the greatest protection I can offer, my gift is that of Harry himself, instead of bonding him to the first of you he kissed, I would bind his soul the coven. That means all members would be soul bond to Harry. He will serve as the covens guard."

"9 others at least, I remember being soul bond to him, it was wonderful. Will we all still retain the powers from the last bond?" Hermione ask.

"Yes, Hermione you will indeed protect his mind, Ginny his body, Tonks his soul, with Fate now protecting his Magic but this time he will do all 4 for all member of the coven. Something I over looked last time."

"Then I agree." Hermione got what she came back for her Harry. 9 or a million she saw what he said right after her death.

"We all agree." Sarah Spoke up.

Ginny and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"Good the bond will form when he first kisses anyone of you. Now I must leave you once again but now I am watching and looking over you." Lady Fate was gone.

The girls exited to room to see a stuffed bear lying innocently beside the door. They knew the bear was in fact Harry Potter, protector of The Coven of the Light, bound by soul magic to protect them all. Hermione picked up Harry and hugged before returning to his room. Once the door was closed; Matt changed back to a human.

"So how did it go? I can see you all have a lot more magic so I know it went well enough. What gifts did you get? Tell me everything you can."

They spent the next few hours talking about most things leaving out all the really important knowledge they gained about him and the soul bond.

"Great, it will take 21 days for me to get the ritual ready for the coven to bind with a magical core so you are all free to do whatever it is cute young witches do these days". Some-days Mathew felt like he was in his mid twenties, then some days he felt 11. He knew he was mature for his age but now he just felt like a boy and wanted nothing more than to spend the day goofing off.

Matt looked up from the Coven- Craft book to see no one had moved they were just sitting there looking at each other and him. "What is it? Do I have egg on my face?"

"We wouldn't know if you did, that mask hides everything but your eyes and hair." Ginny teased him.

"I want to see the face of the man who saved me would you mind taking it off?" Tonks had two goals; one finding out if he really was Harry Potter and two kissing him.

"I can't, I gave my word I wouldn't, I would never break a promise. When I have fulfilled the promise I will take it off, not one second before."

The list of promises that Harry could have made Dumbledore was endless. Even in fake death the old man was still pulling strings. This time Harry was the perfect puppet.

Fate knew there was more to the story. "What's the promise?"

"Huh?" Was all Matt said.

"I asked what was the promise and who was it made too?"

"You didn't ask that!" Matt accused.

"So you did hear me." Fate mused.

"That is personal."

"Well, it is the million galleon question. We formed a coven for you, without anything but your word so what I asking for is you to trust us."

"Your right, you all deserve to know, my father asked to not remove the mask till I found someone I love."

Hermione was shocked. "Doesn't the mask have the opposite effect, love is about being open and a mask is about hiding."

"My father was a great man, I don't understand it but I trust him. There is a good reason behind everything he does. If I don't find someone who I love, then I will die in this mask and will not regret it."

None of them could breach the subject of Albus still being alive. So they sat in silence. With books in their hands, hours passed.

"Matt can I ask you a favor?" Tonks looked very serious at this moment.

"Anything in my power as long as it doesn't break a promise I have made before."

"No I don't think it does, do you have any plans today?"

"No, I was just going to read up on the ritual."

Hermione, Ginny, and Fate wondered where she was going with this.

"Good now for my 'anything". Come with me and anyone I choose up to your bedroom, I want you to lie on your back and not move unless I ask you too."

"You can't ask that of me, how do I know you're not going to stab me?"

"You should have thought of that before you gave me your word. Mr. my word is my bond. Hermione, Ginny, Fate would you like to join me?"

"My word is my bond. I will do as you ask." Matt glared at her.

Matt climbed onto his bed, never taking his eyes off Tonks.

"Stay, we girls need to talk for a moment and no eavesdropping."

"So what's your plan?" Hermione looked at Tonks.

"I didn't think it out any farther than this."

Hermione looked like she was about to fly off the handle.

"Fine you all go wait in his living room. I think we should all get some alone time with him and I am first because Tonks Black here has no plan."

"Ok then Miss. Hermione Gray, what is your plan?"

"Simple I plan on seducing him." She turned doing the hair flip and walked back into Matt's bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Are you planning on kill me because it won't work?"

"No we have much longer plans for you." Hermione took a seat beside him on the bed. "Roll over and take off your shirt."

"Tonks said not to move a mussel."

"Do you want me to call her in, I am sure she will agree with me."

"Fine, I don't understand why you are doing this, what could have happened for you all to do this to me?"

"We not planning anything evil, we are just trying to get you to open up."

"There are better ways you know you could try talking to me."

"That is exactly what I am doing, now shirt off and roll over."

Matt complied.

Hermione gasped when she saw him shirtless. He was well sculpted but it was the massive amount of scars on his body. It looked as if he had been put into a blender, shot, stabbed, whipped, hexed, and cursed.

"What happened to you?"

"You don't get to be masters of battle magic by sitting around, 75 % of them are from training, the others are failed attempts to kill me."

"How many attempts on your life has there been?"

"I don't know too many to count. The ones that were successful didn't leave any scars. Yes I am telling you I can't die. You could A.K. me right now and with your current power I would not even notice."

"You have to be kidding me?" Then she remembered what the book said about Harry Potter the only person to survive the killing curse. She traced her fingers over the scars on his back. "Do they hurt?"

"No, most of them are very important lessons my father taught me. Some he didn't even know he was teaching me. See the long red one that stretches from my shoulder to my hip. Flame whip spell, taught me about fear. Sometimes fear of something worse than it actually is, this taught me that this is not always true. It also taught me something about myself. I will never give up."

She was tracing each scar like it held a memory, she wish she could see them as she touched them. "You know you can have them removed?"

"I know but they are part of me, a reminder of whom and what I am." Her fingers on his skin, was intoxicating, in the moment he felt like he could tell her anything.

"You are a hero Ha … Matt, in all since of the word", She brushed he her nose to his back and let her lips fall tenderly on the shoulder end of the flame scar.

"I am not a hero, I am just a boy trying to do the best I can. I have a burden but somehow you make my life seem a lot simpler."

Hermione giggled, she knew that is was not going to make his life any easier 13 women would drive any man crazy. "You have no clue what is in store for you."

"Umm, Hermione you making me nervous."

"It is nothing, just one of the blessings the Goddess gave us, it is kind of the reason you are here."

"I thought it was because Tonks ambushed me, I didn't think I would end topless on a bed."

"She tried to get you to shower with her yesterday, you should know her intentions."

"We are only 11; she should not have those intentions."

"Why not, let us look at this from her point of view. A boy about her age shows up wearing a mask, he has raven black hair, and breath taking emerald green eyes. He is powerful beyond anything that has even been heard of. He is flirty and sweet, oh then he saves your virtue, and maybe your life. I think is quite reasonable she wants to be your girlfriend. Even I must admit she is kind of forward. "

"When you put it like that, I guess I understand but why are you here?"

"Well something's are private but I like you and I want to get to know the boy behind the mask and the power. I guess I just feel that my place is beside you. Now turn over, I would love to stay longer but my turn is over "

Harry turned over, only to have Hermione see Hermione's face inches away from his. Then she kissed his mask, right where his lips would be. Before she leaned down further and whispered into his ear. "Soon, I hope, soon." Hermione exited the room.

Harry put his shirt back on and waited. He liked his Father but what was love and how would he know if was in love? He knew desire, that was easy, but love… he was stumped.

Fate was up next and entered the room. "So Mr. Dumbledore, it is pleasure to see you, do you have any questions?"

"Yeah I have more than a few but I don't know you have the answers?"

"You don't know unless you ask?"

"Well, first off thanks for joining the coven and I am Mathew James Dumbledore, it is good to meet you."

"Oh we have met before, many times."

"I am sorry but I don't remember you."

"Oh maybe it was a dream I had."

"So…"

"Don't be so nervous, I am not Tonks, you may want to ask me to do some spell work before she arrives if you want to leave this room with what you came in with."

"Yeah but that can wait, you are a seer right?"

"Sometimes."

"So what brings you here, do you know something of the future that I should know?"

"Oh you should know a lot of things but we don't have time in the life time to cover them all so maybe you could ask something precise?"

"Sure, will I win?"

"No, you lose in all possible futures you lose."

"Damn, do I make a difference?"

"Yes, A huge one."

"Well at least I help so I will continue till I do lose."

"Tonks is right you are very noble, any more questions?"

"A few, why are you here and why did you join the coven?"

"I am here because Tonks asked me; and I wanted to come and I joined the coven because you asked me if I wanted to."

"But what are the reasons behind the choice to do both?"

"Well I came here because I know that you needed me here and I joined the coven because you needed me there."

"Why did I need you?"

"First to save you from Tonks, you will most likely thank me later; and because a coven with too much power and not enough sight can easily be lost in their attempt to do the right thing and I don't think you need to have another problem to worry about."

"Is there anything else, as why you are here?"

"Let me ask you a question in response to that, if you knew that tomorrow would bring about your death but it would save someone close to you, would you walk into your own death?

Matt thought for a second. "Yes."

Now if you knew in 2 weeks you would die and there is nothing you can do about it, would you take bigger risks, spend more money, skip class, try to cram as much life as you could to those two weeks."

"I think so yes."

"Now say I told you would meet your true love in 2 years, would you stop looking now?"

"Yeah it is two years away so I wouldn't bother looking."

"In the first one you could have choice not to save them and thus not die."

"The second one, I may cause your death because you took more risks."

"On the third, you may never meet your love because you didn't catch her smiling at you the month before."

"So in telling you three things, I could ruin your life or get you killed. You have to be careful with information of the future."

"So what you're telling me is the even if you can see the future, you can't do anything about it."

"No, what I am telling you is that there are something's I can tell you and something's I can't."

"Ok, I just want to know if I will ever fall in love."

"Yes 13 or more times."

"Do you know who they are?"

"I know some of them."

"13 times, that is a lot for one life time."

"I was only talking about the next 7 years."

"Oh" Matt heart sank in the next 7 years, he thought there you be 12 heart breaks in store for him.

"You have already fallen twice even if you don't know it yet."

Matt though for a second. "Hermione and Tonks."

"You are very good at this but that is not my seeing the future just more of a guess. I know Tonks likes you and Hermione the way she was holding you in your bear form, I can only guess she does."

"Thanks but I don't think I have fallen in love."

"Have you ever done it before?"

"No."

"Then we shall trust my opinion."

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Oh no, that could only mean one thing." Matt put 1 and 1 together and got 3 somehow

"You, you have or will fall in love with me, I mean for what you told me is that people should not know too much about what is going to happen to them so if you can't tell me I could only conclude that it had to do with you and me and love. "

"Wow, you are very good at putting things together."

"Yes I am one of the 13 you will fall in love with. I think sometime in this conversation."

"Damn, well I could do a lot worse you are very attractive."

"I know I am still waiting on my bear but I know it will come in time."

"You know you are very scary right?"

"Only till you understand just what it means to fall in love."

"I guess so but I can't just trust your word that all of this is true."

"I know Matt, give it time and you will come to your own conclusions or you could just kiss me and then you will know what I say is true."

"You know I can't not till…"

"I know, I am looking forward to it but I think you should kiss someone else before me."

"Who?"

"Can't."

"Will I enjoy it?"

"Very much so."

"So how much time to you have left?"

"Tonks wants her turn with you, I am pretty sure Hermione told Tonks she got your shirt off."

"Oh, do you think she will be mad?"

"No, not unless you refuse to do it for her also."

"I know you all formed a coven, won't I be a problem for you if you all like me, I could feel Ginny's pulse race when I got close to her in potions. Plus if she didn't why would she be here?"

"That is a good question, as to the answer." Fate stuck her tongue out at him. "You have to ask her."

'Damn she is just too cute. Double damn she was right.' Matt tried to deny what he was thinking but I was there no escaping it now.

"Well I can see it now in your eyes; I'll take my bear now." Fate pulled her long black hair out of the way.

Matt took out his wand and begun the casts of the spells, it took 30 seconds of casting nonstop magic to make a bear. "Before I seal the magic in, do you want any augments? "

"I would like if it would to have a warming charm to alert me to you being there."

One quick cast later, he put the chain around her neck.

"Good now it is time for me to go. Do you want me to send in Tonks if so I can spell you pants so she can't taken them off."

"No if I can't trust her not to violate me then, it is better to know now."

"Okay I'll send Ginny in then, that should work just as well." With that she turned and left the room.

Ginny entered the room and smiled at Matt. "So I here Hermione striped you and had her way with you?"

"That is…"

"Did I say you could speak? You are not to move, if I have to get Tonks in here to repeat what I tell you then I will." Ginny bounced over to his bed side.

"Ok we are going to play a game, it is one of my favorite childhood stories Bill told me. I am going to be playing my Aunt Ginny Weasley and you are going to be playing Harry Potter and we are going to act out your daring rescue of me from the chamber of secrets. You may speak now."

"I don't know the story."

Ginny gasped Harry Potter didn't know his own story. She recounted it very accurately as told by Ginny in a not so enchanted diary. It did have a few changes. He went down into the chamber because he loved her, more kissing, true love and a happy ending with wedding vows that Ginny the first wrote for Harry. The play ended and Ginny flopped down on the bed.

"See now you know where I get my looks, name and love of green eyed wizards."

"But where is your aunt Ginny?"

"Died during her fourth year at Hogwarts, she was killed. No one knows who did it or why. It was also the day Hermione and …" what were the chances that three girls with very similar looks and names would arrive back at Hogwarts at the same time a boy they now knew to be Harry Potter showed up, not to mention the forth in the group named FATE who was a seer. "Bloody Hell…you, me, Hermione, Tonks,…Fate." She growled at the last name.

"Will you please tell me what is going on?"

"Ok back to the bed and no talking, you can ask questions after I am done. 11 years ago there were 3 deaths and 1 disappearance from the great hall, three girls and one boy; Hermione Granger, Tonks, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. I look a lot like my aunt. I bet if we find pictures of Tonks and Hermione they will look a lot alike too. I am willing to bet anything that under the mask you look a lot like Harry Potter. I think that when we died 11 years ago, we choice to come back, now I don't think normally people come back as themselves but when you join our group with of four with a lady named Fate, which is the name of the Goddess who blessed our coven, something fishy is going on and why no one seems to noticed. Ok I am done you can speak now."

"I don't think Harry Potter died I think I am that Harry Potter, I can't make magical a oath using the name my father gave me. The sorting hat thought I killed Harry Potter and took his magic. I wish my father was here I have a lot of questions that need answering."

"Your father is not Albus Dumbledore by chance?"

"He was headmaster here till I was born and then he retired to take care of me. He died just a little while ago. "

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Your father is not dead."

"Not, not dead I dug his grave myself."

"The Goddess fate told us, why would she lie?" Ginny was backing away from him the power he kept in tight control of was flaring.

"Ma…Harry your scaring me."

"Leave!"

"Harry I'm so sorry…" She felt the door knob hit her in the back and she exited not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Tonks I think we should stop, he is in overload I just told him his father is not dead and that he is Harry Potter." Ginny looked like she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express.

Tonks burst into the room, to see not a powerful wizard but a young boy crying. She ignored what her mind was telling; 'run'. She followed her heart and that lead to her sitting on the bed hugging him.

Harry cried for the first time in 'this life' he broke down and cried after he had no more tears in him, he looked at Tonks. "Why?"

"I don't know?" Tonks just held on tighter.

"Thank you so much, I think I scared Ginny away."

"Yes you did but you will find some way of making it up to her."

"Girls are strange!"

"I know love."

"Feel better?"

"A lot, I just want to know why he lied to me."

"You will have to ask him, I am sure you will get a chance."

Hours past while she just held him, "Harry, I have to go to class. Would you like to come it's charms I could use your help."

"Sure, charms can be hard." Harry changed into bear form.

"No Harry, I would like to go with you."

"Ok" Harry needed to be seen anyway so he changed back.

"Oh if anyone asks I revenged you but you are too much of a gentleman to say more."

Harry and Tonks exited the room to find Ginny sitting alone on a chair. "Do you mind if I talk to her, I'll meet you down in the charms room, if I get there before class starts then I join you."

"Sure Harry, she needs you more than I do."

Tonks exited the room as quietly as she could.

Harry went and knelt down beside Ginny. "I am so sorry I blew up at you."

"It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"How was it supposed to be?"

"You were supposed to fall in love with me and then kiss me. Now it is gone you hate me." She said as she started to sob.

"I don't hate you, please stop crying. If anything you should hate me."

"I don't hate you Harry, I am sorry"

"Shh there is nothing for you to be sorry about" Harry put his hands on top of hers. "Forgive me, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Can you teach me something?"

"Anything." Harry didn't care if she wanted to know how to rip someone soul out of their body and use it to gain power, anything to make it up to her.

"What do you know about soul bonds?"

"I couldn't make it to charms on time even if I flew there so, we do have time. Well soul bonds are just that, they are powerful old magic that binds two souls together. They last a life time and if one member of a soul bond dies so does the other. There are rituals and spells and potions that can reproduce the effects of a true soul bond but they are cheep imitations. It is a blessed union, no outside magic can sunder. Soul bonds are said to be based in love, the more love between the two people the stronger the bond the more magical it is. Soul bonds can be broken by the two involved with it but is hard and the person who breaks it dies, leaving the other person alive. There was a case where this happen a woman was captured and was going to be killed so instead of letting death take both of them. She broke the bond and he lived, he lived a hollow life wishing he was dead till he finally killed himself to end his misery.

Now, the effects of soul bonds are widely disputed and seem to differ from couple to couple. It is hard to study because they are so rare. The last one being over 250 years ago and then one before that was 650 years go approximately. So they spring up from time to time. They are so rare no laws exist to protect them from being taken away from each other but doing so will cause their death. The stronger the witch and wizard, the less being apart does to them. There is no normal amount of time before they can't stand to be far apart but it does happen.

The witch and wizard in the soul bond have always done amazing things for society. The philosopher's stone was one of the things that came out of a bonded couple. No one knows if this is because the bond is only formed between two powerful and intelligent people or if the bond makes them so. The bond also prevents either from cheating on the other, by consent or force."

"Wow how do you know so much?"

"My father was very interested in them, we sought out many Tombs and forgotten libraries to gather books. We found books on magic before it was called magic. They weren't so much books as stone carvings. Did you know that before there were people here, there were other sentient humanoids. They stuck around just to teach mankind in its current form, magic and then left. Many voodoo and Wiccan rituals have a lot of truth in them. They are just distorted by time and being passed only from person to person."

Merlin was a witch Doctor, I believe after reading his earlier writing and when he stumbled upon one of the libraries and then he became a wizard as we know them today. My father and I found his tomb and library he was buried in. We couldn't break in, not from lack of power but out of respect for the man. Plus we have found the library so we studied it. We don't think that there is anything beyond the chamber to his crypt except him and his personal spell book and staff."

"Wow, why not share this with the world?"

"Some of the things we discovered are very dangerous to be trusted to people. So as much as I would like to give the knowledge to people, they would just find it new ways to kill each other. "

"Oh."

"So are you feeling better or do you want to ask me another question. I still have time before I go and meet Tonks."

"Just one, how would you feel about being soul bonded to someone?"

"I guess it wouldn't matter how I feel, it is beyond me power to do anything about, I guess I would feel happy know there was someone out there for me."

"What if it wasn't someone but someone's?"

"Soul bonds don't work that way, or not that we know of but love is love right. Look at Hermione and Tonks."

They spent the next hour talking about things that they wanted to learn and school topics.

"For someone as brilliant as you are you are kind of slow." Ginny laughed.

"I have a lot on my mind so, would you be so kind to inform me what I am missing?"

"I could tell you but then you would have to kiss me."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"NO I WOULDN'T!"

"YES YOU WOULD!"

"WOULDN'T.!"

"WOULD!"

"WOULDN'T!"

"WOULD!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"Bet ya would!"

"Bet you I wouldn't" Harry had lost all since of this might not be a good idea.

"Bet ya would!" This was going better then she expected.

"Fine what are your stakes?" Harry was getting tired of this game

"If after I tell you what you are missing, if you don't want to kiss me I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything because I have quite a list of things that I need to do. Breakfast in bed for the rest of our time in Hogwarts oh and you can do my laundry and recopy my homework after I edit it, you will do all the things I normally do for myself but don't enjoy for the next 7 years"

"Okay if I win, then you give yourself into your want and kiss me."

"We can get Hermione to be the judge her power will let me know if you are telling the truth."

Harry was backed into a corner, if her agree then he would have to kiss her if he lost but if he won then he got a little worker to help him what could she tell him that he already didn't know or that would make him want to kiss her. "Fine but you are going to regret this day."

"I might but I don't think so and I hope you don't either."

"Tell me what I am missing."

"I am going to state this very clearly so you understand. You Harry James Potter and I, Ginny Weasley the Second, are soul bonded and when you kiss me the bond will form."

Harry's heart nearly stopped beating, in fact it did but being who he was it didn't take long for him to recover. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure and now you want to kiss me to find out if I am telling the truth."

"I swear if you are lying to me about this… I don't know what I'll do. You know how important my word is to me."

"Harry there is more but it is not my place to tell you but after the kiss I will tell you."

"I will kiss you but you lost the bet. I don't want to kiss you I need to kiss you."

"No you want to kiss me also but we will get Hermione to sort of the semantics."

"Now mask off and kiss me!"

"Can you close your eyes, I am kind of nervous."

Harry reached for his mask, when BANG! The door slammed open and in raced Hermione.

"Ginny what do you think you are doing!"

"I was about to kiss Harry before you interrupted."

"You were going to steal his first kiss. You should be ashamed."

"Hey you had all the cards I did but I got here first, you can wait your turn, mask Harry!"

"I don't think so Ginny; it is only fair we joust for it." Hermione was talking about Rock, Paper, Moose!

"Don't I have a say in this, me and Ginny are soul bond so I have to kiss her to find out if she is telling the truth."

"Oh you are soul bound to her and she is to you but what she didn't tell you is that there is more than the two of you in the mix."

"Ginny what is she talking about?"

"Well, I am not the only one you are bound to all members of the coven, all 13 or more." Hermione said.

"13 there are only 4 of you!!!"

"Now but we have to recruit." Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't I have any say in who I kiss?"

"Yes, you want to dance in a field and land mines go ahead." Hermione looked like she was giving him the floor."

"I just want my first kiss to be special, why don't you figure it out and get back to me." Harry left the room head hung low. He made it to the charms class room just as people started to leave.

Tonks skipped out of class. "So Harry Bear, I missed you in class."

"Sorry I got caught up with Ginny."

"It is ok Matt; wait you should I call you Harry or Matt?"

"Call the bear Harry and me Matt."

"So Matt you look upset."

"Bloody girls."

"Oh, you know I am a girl right."

"I am very aware you are a girl. Could you return your breast to their normal size?"

"Sorry Harry it is hormonal, I think. Big boobs are a sign of fertility my body wants your body to respond to it."

"That would explain the smell"

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yes, you smell it is not bad you just smell like, I don't know, desire."

"Oh so you like it."

"Yeah but its distracting me but I don't mind so much." Harry was now standing very close to her she smelled like a pretty girl, basic shampoo with nice a nice clean smell but under that was desire.

"Matt if you are going to stand so close and smell me could you at least give me a hug so I don't feel so weird."

"Sorry." Matt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He wanted nothing more than to rub his nose along her neck and kiss her earlobe.

She was running her hand threw his hair.

"Tonks I know about the bond." Harry said after he finally relaxed. "I think Ginny and Hermione might still be fighting over who gets to kiss me first."

"Well I know of a way to get them to stop fighting." Tonks winked at Harry.

"Are you suggesting that we run off together?"

"You are making me sound like a harlot, no I am suggesting that you give me a kiss."

"Sorry Tonks but I don't think I am going to be kissing anyone soon."

"It is not that I don't want to I just don't think I am ready, I mean I can barely handle a women little alone 13 plus."

"Did you know you have a fan club starting and an anti-fan club?"

"No I didn't I have only been here two days."

"Just so you know if you don't get up to the task soon of kissing your women, I will tell everyone you are Harry Potter and are looking for women to soul bond into you harem."

"You wouldn't."

"Your right I wouldn't but if you haven't filled out the coven by fifth year then we are going to start taking apps or I am though I can't speak for my coven mates."

Harry felt someone engulf him in a hug from behind.

"I almost completely agree with you but I think we should start taking apps now." Fate said into Harry's back.

"We can get Hermione to write them up and come up with a grading system."

Harry didn't know if they were joking or serious but either way he was scared.

"Matt I know you don't want to kiss anyone soon but I have a thought that may change your mind. Would like to know?" Fate smiled.

Harry sighed. "Okay let me hear it."

"The bond is very important because you are the magical guard of the coven, this will allow you to look over the coven as we work. It will also grant us a lot of magical protection. I do not think it would be wise for us to walk around without your protection till the wards are under our control. Tonks has already been attacked and I might next but even with your bear I may not be safe till you arrive. Yes if it were anywhere else but Hogwarts your spells would work and you would come to us in an instant."

"Let's do this Hermione and Ginny should still be up in my room if not we will find them." Harry walked the slow walk of a defeated man.

"You know for a boy who loves girls laps as much as you do you think you would be more excited to kiss them." Tonks laughed.

"I should have never told you all about my promise."

Fate was using Harry's arm like a claw and making roaring sounds from behind him. "Watch out Tonks or moody Matt monster will eat you. ROAR"

"I wish Harry Potter was here to save me." Tonks giggled and fainted a sigh.

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

Harry entered his room to find Ginny and Hermione still at it.

"Excuse me but I am here so I think I will leave the choice up to Fate."

Everyone looked at her.

Fate looked down at Harry, he needs help there is only one way this will end well.

"I know exactly how to do this but Harry it is going to require you to drain yourself magically."

"I will do anything just pick someone please I just want to get this over with."

"Split yourself 4 times and then kiss us, that way we can all get your first kiss."

"I can't do that last time I tried I only split once and almost lost my magic."

"It comes down to trust, you can do this. I promise you that it will be ok."

"I need a moment this is not easy."

Harry looked deep inside of himself and found his core. 'Shit this is going to suck.' Then he broke his core into 4 pieces, it was ten times worse than any pain he had ever endured. He wanted to cry out to stop himself from causing himself so much pain. He fell to the ground gasping for breath. 10 minutes later he could finally stand again. He cast 4 spells from 4 different cores to produce 4 exact copies of himself only with a fourth less magic. "I don't know how long I can hold this, p..p..please hurry." The pain was flaring up again and Harry turned to face each girl and removed his mask.

Harry could feel four different kisses, four different tastes, four different girls; he knew that it was true the bond was forming, so his kissed them back. Pushing aside his fear this was just a ploy. The kiss was unmistakable and wonderful but he couldn't hold on to this state anymore.

His one body couldn't handle that level of power output. He faded out.

He woke to Fate kneeling by him. "It worked out just like I thought it would once you kissed us we took over for you. I have your magic you don't ever have to worry about losing it or someone taking it. Ginny has you body, she will ensure your quick return should you die, Hermione has you mind, she is having a hissy fit right now and we don't know why, and Tonks your soul, she will keep you from losing yourself to hate or anger also we hope allow you to eventually pass on because what would heaven be without you."

"What do I give to you?"

"You do the same but you do all 4 for all of us."

"Sounds like a full time job."

"Yes but it does come with perks."

"Vacation pay or maybe… I know heath care and regular checkups."

"Well for someone who had been slipping in out of a coma for the last two you weeks you sure have a lot of energy. Ginny has taken to researching healing magic's and I have been working tirelessly to put back together your magical core."

"How do you put together someone's core?"

"Think of it as the world's most complicated jigsaw puzzle."

"I would love to talk more but I am so sleepy." Harry yawned.

Fate did say anything she just slipped into the bed next to him and fell asleep listening to his heart beating. Thinking 'My Harry is going to be ok now.'

Chapter notes

I have a wonderful beta now and she has already caught up.

I will be posting the old chapters before I put this up.

I would like you all to review, I should have put this into two chapters but I just keep on writing.

If you review I will make your brownies.

If you don't I will shun the non believers.

I do like even lists.

I hope you all are enjoying the ride.


	15. Chapter 3 part 2

(we are going to start this chapter with a update and the effects three deaths caused. This chapter is not for the faint of heart. MATURE FOR A REASON PEOPLE!!!)

Dumbledore watched Harry as his magic was drained away. He would tell everyone today of the death of Ginny; Tonks and Hermione. I would be a blow to them but it was for the greater good. Too much had happened to the boy and he knew a lot of it was his fault.

He sent a letter to the parents of the deceased to meet him in the Cauldron at noon tomorrow.

Dumbledore took a set as their parents arrived. It was a event of small talk till the mass of Weasley's arrived.

Dumbledore stood; he hated what he did but that was his lot in life. "This is not a pleasant gathering; I have much I must inform you of." Dumbledore paused. "I am here to inform you of the death of your children; yesterday at breakfast there was a horrid attack on your three daughters and Harry Potter. There were no survivors."

No one moved.

"Nothing is left of Ginny's body and I am fear Tonks was so badly burned that she can't have an open casket Hermione's heart gave out. I am sorry you have my word that I will find out who did this. I will send the bodies to you after the investigation is finished; but for now I will leave you to your grief." Dumbledore let the table after whipping away a fake tear.

Mr. Granger took his wife into his arms and moved her to their car and speed home; because up to this point she had not moved of spoken a word.

Mr. and Mrs. Black bowed. "If your family needs anything floo us." Then they made their exit they had long ago accepted that Tonks might die in her line of work.

The most notable reaction was from molly wow cried this would be the third offspring she had buried.

Ron was shaking in anger and seeing his mom break down; he lost control. "Fucking Harry Potter this all his fault; had to be a big shot." He tossed his chair against the wall. "He took my Hermione away; he took my girlfriend away." Ron felt something strong inside of him it was his anger. It was powering his magical core it felt dark and evil and he liked it more than anything he had ever felt before.

As years past Ron studded more and more Dark Arts but his other classed slipped so he was held back a year. He had no friends they had all turned on him; he was truly become a chess master so much so that most of his pawns didn't even know they were working for him. Ron heartbreak tipped the scales and now he knew he would start the next Great War against purebloods. He is still somewhere training to be what he was always meant to be; A Dark Lord. (more about Ron in the later books)

~~~~  
Auther and Molly were never the same after that and their marriage suffered till one day; Molly asked Auther to leave. He did without complaint. He knew she was just waiting till Ron left school.

Jean never recovered and after months of not talking; she was sent to a mental ward. Dan never moved on and still visits her every week.

At the end of the year feast Dumbledore announced his retirement and the fact the he had a son; and would be leaving the wizarding world for the next few years to raise his son. He when he told everyone that Tom Riddle would be replacing him as Headmaster; McGonagall almost quit. 85 % of the wizarding world thought he was insane and felt bad for the old man who had lost his greatness in the twilight of his life.

Dumbledore went to check on Harry Potter who was in the perfect condition to become just what Dumbledore wanted him to become; but time was the issue. After turning Harry Potter into a baby; he did some of the greatest magic he would ever do. Note he didn't use his magic to do it; but used Harry's. He set up a small house in the middle of nowhere and set up a time field. While time on the outside would pass like it always did; inside the time field time would slow down it was a 25 to 1 ratio. In other world while one year passed on the outside; 25 years would pass inside; but the person's body would still only age one year. So 275 years later a fully trained 11 year old Harry Potter exited to ride the train to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore could not have been happier with the job he had done; the mask would keep people from knowing who he was for many years to come. He had no clue Fate had much better planed for Harry Potter.

Luna's life at Hogwarts got worse and worse; she was abused by class mates; but worst of all was Ron who took to groping her whenever he got the chance. It was the first time when the horror of what she had done hit her. It was in her seventh year.

"No means No Ron; leave me alone!"

Ron was tired of the cat and mouse game he would have no more of it. He snatched Luna's wand from behind her ear.

"Give that back Ron!"

"What do I get for it?"

"You get to not go to jail."

Ron fell his anger rising and hit Luna as hard as he could across her jaw. She was knocked unconscious; and Ron seeing a golden chance did not let it pass by. He dragged her into the nearest class room. He tore off her robes and vanished them followed by her bra and knickers. He raped her; just like he fantasized about all those years ago. When she woke up sometime in the middle he punched her till she just sobbed as he pounded into her. She couldn't focus enough to call on her magic so she called out for Harry trying to open the bond knowing he would save her; but the bond was gone.

Ron finished quickly; he looked down and the sobbing girl. "You are a whore; you don't deserve me. Next time; don't cry or I will kill you."

That night Luna cried for the lost bond and her tragic fate to Ron. She willed her magic and wished that she was gone and then she was.

(Now let us return to present time)

Harry woke up to Madam Popfrey screaming about indecency in the medical ward. "If you aren't injured then you have no business here"

Sarah opened her eyes to see a very angry med-witch looking at her.

When she got off of Harry; Harry also wanted to leave but his legs gave out when he tried to stand.

Sarah Helped Harry back into bed and whispered."I sneak back in tonight; take down the alarm wards around 11:00"

Harry chuckled as she left to room swaying her hips more then she had to.

After dealing with Sarah Harry set an alarm in his head that would wake him at 10:50 so he could take down the alarm and fell back into a much needed sleep.

Hermione was going to pop into Harry's mind; she was shocked as to what she saw. A huge mindscape she was standing outside of a Castle; surrounded by a village with hundreds of people scurrying about tending the massive amount of knowledge. They were his mind making new connection they would meet and exchange information and build upon what they knew. She walked down into the village past a potion store. A group of 5 people sitting talking. A sign outside said 'Cure lycanthropy now; Research group. There were several other groups; such as Magic Tech; Girls 101; Over in an abandoned building that looked like wear house; 1 million useless thoughts.

She continued down the village; it was amazing at all the things harry had going on in his head; some of it was amazing some of it was just weird; like the adult library. She would have to drop by that latter.

She was looking at into a shop that was broom workshop; when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a very stern looking man. "You are not an intruder; but you are not of this place; explain yourself."

"Well I am Hermione Gray and I am the soul-bond guard of Harry mind."

"I am sorry miss but I have not been informed of you; will have to come with me."

"Where are we going?"

"Well first I am going to take you the Captain of the town guard and let him sort this mess out; last thing I need to do piss off the king."

"Who is this king and why would you not want to piss him off?"

"The king is Lord Potter; and if gets pissed he cuts back on the funding you receive."

"You know you are just a figment of his mind; right?"

"I am well aware of this; but let us say that this day week or month he choices that he needs to focus more of his mental energy on spell creation. He could pull the recourses from any other thing he is currently working on. You see we are as real as we can be without a body; we are born when his mind develops or his magic; his thoughts joining together and from a new baby.

So I am really good at my job; or I should be. I am a town guard; I do my job well I might make castle guard; I do that job really well I may make personal guard. The king is a kind man; but if I don't do my job he will be very upset; because I am using his power to maintain my existence. If I do a bad job he will reassign me; and I would have to learn a new skill set. This is seen as a demotion; no matter where I am placed. The other thought will be less likely to share things me with and then; most likely won't be involved when a new thought is born. It is one of the highest honors here."

"So how many people live in this town?" Hermione was stunned by the massiveness of it all; it was all about the mind here; each of these people had a fully functional mind; working towards goals set forth by harry and themselves.

"I don't know I have never counted. I would guess like 200-300 people in town and the castle I have no clue I am not allowed in."

"Does the king know what everyone else knows?"

"Yes the king sees all and knows all; he knows you are here I assure you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well first we are in his mind; second his personal guards are walking down the street towards us. Don't mess with them they are very dangerous. Once about 6 years ago one of us tried to take power. He was brilliant and a little evil; but Lord Potter put up with him for the sure brilliance; but soon he thought he could take on the king; and challenged him to a duel but this king just sent one of his personal guards to take care of him. It is to horrible to talk about what happened to the usurper. He killed part of his own mind."

"This is amazing; I don't know why I am here."

"Harry's mind is amazing yes; but the darkness still remains; 'IT' still can break in a steal thoughts from him; he build the castle on the edge between the village and the darkness but the darkness remains. I don't know if this is why you are here; but I would grant us all safety if it was true; and I pray it is true; soul-bound protector of the Lords mind."

"Miss; the Lord request that you join him in the castle."

"Lead the way."

It was a quick journey on the way to the castle; she was getting looks as she walked through the town. "Why are they looking at me strangely?"

"Several reasons; one because most everyone thinks you are a new thought. Another reason is that this is the first time in a long time that the personal guard has ever been seen in one place. A few know that while you are not one of his thoughts and you are not an intruder. As why I can't take my eyes off you; is because you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Hermione felt a blush coming up from a deep part of herself; one of Harry's thoughts; was she was beautiful.

The doors the castle opened as they approached. Opening to a medium sized room with a Harry setting behind a desk; soft music played in the back ground.

"Hello Hermione; are you enjoying yourself?"

"Your mind is very entertaining."

"You will get used to it."

"So I guess I should have expected a visit; you being the new protector of my mind."

"I am surprised you didn't; wait are you in my mind too."

"No; just shielding it; outside influence, I would not invade your mind. Your thoughts are your own."

"I am sorry I didn't think about it; I should go."

"Don't be silly all my private thoughts are keep inside the castle. Some of them I don't even have access to."

"Why don't you have access to them?"

"Well as much as I like to think I am in complete control of my actions. I am not; I am still as most people are ruled by my emotions. I can fight them and not act of them but I know that there will be times when I can't. You and I have to remember that no matter what I am still just a man and make mistakes like anyone else. With my amount of knowledge and power; I could do great harm by losing control; so I keep things from myself to protect people from me."

"So you are protecting the world from you. That is very strange and noble of you."

"Well there is a reason why I have all this set up; it came about when I was much younger; I was having trouble working through new things; I needed someone to talk to. So I made a friend; and another and another; every time I sleep a little easier and work a little better. I found out many years later that I don't have a sub conscience and I needed this in order to maintain my sanity. It is still something I think about but I have found that this works for me."

"Do you have any idea where your subconscious could be?"

"I think it is located in the dark; let me show you."

Harry stood up and walked to a door behind him it Opened it up to a balcony; over looking nothing but darkness with a small light somewhere far off. "I think that is it; that light in the darkness. I have made a few attempts to go and get it; but that were all met with disaster."

The darkness was vast and empty; Hermione thought 'if you look to long into you might just lose your mind.'

"So I am glad you are here; if I knew you were coming we could have had a welcoming party; but as the reason you are here; I am sorry but I shall remain as head of my head."

"That is not what the Goddess said." Hermione was getting a little angry.

"It is time for you to go; I have no intention giving up my only true home to someone else; even you. You are always welcome to visit."

"I won't be going anywhere." Hermione huffed.

Harry looked at her."Yes it is time for you to go." Harry looked at her and attempted to banish her from his mind.

She just stood there hand on hip looking very angry at him. Her voice was very firm; "Bow."

Harry tried to fight it he would not be bowing to anyone in his own mind. He felt his keens bend in to a bow.

Hermione smirked. "Rise; accept that you have lost."

Again Harry stood. "Face frozen in anger."

"Harry trust me; I would never hurt you."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No; but I want you to be ok with this."

"I am not ok, I AM NOT OK!" Harry was screaming at her.

"Harry I will fix you; I will find what is hidden in the darkness." With that declaration a path through the darkness opened.

"You will not be going."

"Stay here and have your hissy fit; I'll be back." She took off towards the light. Within a few stepped this light that looked like it was days away; was not more than a few feet in from of her. It was a cell with a no door or window. She heard a sob coming from inside. Something was trapped in this box.

She willed the box to have a door; with a window so she could look in. She opened her eyes to see the door appear just like she pictured it. She saw a very messy room; with a man who looked a lot like Harry curled up in the corner. Her heart went out to this Harry as she opened the door his eyes darted up to meet hers.

"HERMIONE!!!! I knew you would come to save me." Her bounced up and ran to embrace her.

"You know me?" His arms were around her; he looked like Harry but Her Harry never showed this level of emotion.

"Hermione Granger; it is not nice to tease a man who has been locked up for so long. That is unless you want to. "

Hermione felt his hand slid down cupping her butt cheeks.

Hermione pushed him away as hard as she could. "I am not Hermione Granger; she died awhile ago. I am Hermione Gray and no one touched me like that except Harry."

"Don't you see I am Harry; the true Harry. The one Dumbledore stole from everyone."

"Tell me everything."

Mr. Gift didn't waste any words; he told her everything. The bonds; the deaths; and Harry being an immortal was and that it would case Harry to end up alone no matter what. Hermione at some point couldn't stand anymore. Dumbledore had stolen Harry's life. Tried to deny him love; by hiding him behind his mask. Turning Harry into a weapon; even now it was always 'my father this or my father that.' How could she be with Harry knowing that when she went on to Fates Realm he would suffer alone? "We have to restore Harry's memory."

"Already on it my love."

"I need to talk to him; but not here I am going to leave now I trust you; please finish before he wakes."

Hermione was profoundly sad and everyone in the bond could fell it. As she made in up to her room she found all of them minus Harry waiting on her. She looked at them with tear in her eyes. "Harry doesn't love us. He kissed us only for our protection. I thought he did but when I was in his mind today nothing. I found his past self locked away; that Harry loves us; well not us but the ones he knew. If he does end up felling for us it will only be the bond that Fate created."

You could see the heart break around the room. Sarah spoke up; "Tell them the rest they need to know."

"I took control of Harry's mind today." Hermione spoke just above a whisper.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tonks screamed.

"How could you do that to him; to us?" Ginny was up next to tear down Hermione; deserved or not.

Fate was not surprised by the new information or at least it seemed that way to anyone looking at her.

"I was just trying to help him. He has an amazing mind; but a portion was damaged. I…I am so sorry."

"I can fell his magic pulling away from his body; I don't know what he is doing but he is changing himself into a squib; he won't let anyone control him; he believes that it is too dangerous. His mind will be gone shortly and all that will be left is a shell. He could have loved us; now the coven is left without its guard and more important; all of us a left loveless."

They all looked at fate and gasped.

Hermione had to see if this was true and pop into Harry's mind. Finding nothing no people no mindscape. Nothing but that same empty blackness; she looked around hoping to see a speck of light, but none was to be found. Harry mind and according to Sarah so was his magic.

Days passed; then weeks and months. Matt was transferred to the long term care ward. As the year ended he no longer received visitors. When a old man; asked to see him took a med-witch on dudy by surprise. Albus Dumbledore stood over Harry potter; happier than he had been in years. Harry had done to himself what he had been trying to do for years. Albus Dumbledore; smiled as he drew his wand and pointed it at the empty shell that was once his son. As a green light shot from his wand and hit Harry firmly in the chest. The room; went silent.

Harry potter watch from the either as his father approached his bad. He was told he was alive; but he was proof. For the first time in a year he felt hope that he would be saved; but as the Dumbledore cast his hope was replaced by anger. He own father did this to him. His anchor to this world faded. So did his soul. He hoped that this would mean he could finally die and be with those that loved him. Not the sad shadows that were giving to him to try to replace that witch he truly love. He hoped to meet his Hermione; the loving, bright witch that meet Harry Potter on his first train ride.

He stood facing a girl he hoped he would never see again; Fate. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Harry pushed her away; "I was wrong about you and the world. You are no longer mine do as you please. "

"Harry you don't mean that. All I have ever done was for you."

"Lies; all you have ever done is to save your worlds. I am done being a pawn for you. No one asked me about the bonds you forced on me to control me. Even you other pawns used my good nature to get what they wanted from me; and I assumed that is your fault as well."

"Harry; it is not like that at all."

"My fake father stole from me; my magic; now my body. I could have saved the world from anything; I could have bent your bother over my keen and spanked him. All you had to do was let me go; but no you tried to control me. Force me to do what you thought was right. Now I am going to leave you to your fate; I hope your bother destroys both worlds with the help of Tom."

"Harry; I didn't…"

"I don't care I have given my eternal rest with those that loved me; my mother, my real father, Hermione Granger, Tonks, Ginny, Luna and before you say anything I know she loved me more then she let on. Nothing would have made me happier then to spend my after life with these people. Now through your manipulation; I won't ever have that chance. I should kill you myself."

"You can't kill me I am the Goddess Fate; you are but a child. You can kill death because I said it was so. You live again and again because I will it so. You were born a wizard because I gave magic to your world. You are amazing; loving man because of your soul. That is the only reason I have burned it to nothingness.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No you have goal; you must kill Tom Riddle."

"I won't do it."

"If you won't then I will force you; you need a body; and I need Tom dead. Time to go meet your new body."

"You wouldn't do …."

Little did fate know she had just doomed both world; she saw Tom Riddle destroying both; how was she supposed to know that Harry Potter was the one inside.

Notes

REVIEW : please it food for my writing monster and you don't want to make it angry.


End file.
